


I See a Thousand Stars in the sky

by ATiredWeeb3305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst is later, Child Haikyuu Characters, Daichi is Tadashi's Dad too, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Parent AU, I have no motavation to finsih this :'), Imaginary Friends, Little Haikyuu Characters, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Mostly Fluff, The names up above in characters may only have a small camo in this story, This is my first fanfic sorry if its bad, ill add more tags later, suga is the mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATiredWeeb3305/pseuds/ATiredWeeb3305
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi is adopted by Sugawara Koushi and Daichi Sawamura, after an accident killed his original parents. They also have other kids, too. When Yamaguchi goes to school he gets bullied. But, someone braver and way taller than him stands up for him. Yamaguchi starts to befriend the mysterious person, following him around. As the boy shows the particular person to everybody, they can't see him and are convinced Yamaguchi has a "imaginary Friend". But, something happened, and Yamaguchi doesn't know whether he will be able to see that person again, physically or mentally.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 58
Kudos: 85





	1. November

**Author's Note:**

> jedejfhdoihuifhh this is my first fanfic I'm so sorry if its bad I promise I'll improve. But yeah thanks for reading this hope you have a nice holiday weekend.

It was dark and freezing cold in the room, as the only sound heard was the nurses talking to one another.   
The orphanage was crowded with welcoming families and nurses, as it was for the few days of November. Small plastic fall leaves were strung and hung on each doorway, as people talked to each other with smiling faces. There was a big glass window with the sign “Newborns” over it, as mothers and fathers crowded around to look at the babies.Some babies were sleeping, while some would just squiggle around or be picked up and handed to the parents.   
One of the babies had a nametag on the little incubator that they were in, that read “Tadashi Y.” in smudged purple pen ink. Inside the tiny incubator, was a small baby that was swaddle up in a light blue blanket. He had his eyes closed, sleeping softly. The small child had vanilla colored skin, with small freckles the shapes of tiny light brown stars on his face. He had short dark-green hair, with a small flyaway hair that stuck up. He was sleeping peacefully, as adopting families picked the other babies next to him.   
On one of the sides of the incubator was an information tag, that read “Tadashi Y.” in purple smudged pen ink.   
“Parents: None”  
“Age: 10 days old”  
“Gender: Male”  
Was also written down on the small tag, as the nurses turned on the heater to make the room warm. As the minutes passed, Tadashi’s eyes would twitch or try to open, but quickly shut after seeing the bright light on the ceiling. Several conversations were overheard, as the nurses guided the parents out and started closing the adoption room. One of the nurses was looking through the files of the kids, sorting which were adopted and which were not. As she went through the papers, she stopped at the file labeled “Tadashi Yamaguchi”.

“Shoot, this kid hasn’t been adopted yet in 10 days. His Dad died in a car accident and his Mom dies from losing too much blood. What are we gonna do with this kid?” She asked the other nurses as she put the files back in the drawer. The other nurses shrugged.”Well you never know! Maybe a couple will come by and adopt this kid!” One of the male nurses said while putting one of the babies down to sleep. “I certainly can’t adopt, I already have 4.” Another one said as she dimmed the lights to the newborn room, making the lights a faint grey.   
“Thanksgiving is coming around the corner,” The nurse filing the papers said, “Some people come by and adopt kids ‘round the weekend. Also, some of my friends from highschool might consider adopting here, so I wouldn't lose hope just yet.” She said in her soft country-like voice. As most of the nurses walked out, one stayed to run errands and check the electrical. As he opened the panel to fix it, some sparks shot out and made a crackling noise.  
The nurse flinched,hoping he didn’t wake up anyone, as he slowly closed the panel. Luckily, everyone was asleep, as the orphanage slowly fell silent. The nurse then went out the door, shutting it slowly behind him. The only lights were the strung ones on the doorway and the dimmed light on the ceiling.   
Tadashi slowly opened his eyes, barely squinting. He looked around, although everything was rather blurry. But, what caught his eyes was the strung lights all around the room, that looked like small tiny stars shining in darkness. It only looked like a glowing circle to him, but it was so bright. He slowly felt his eyes close, as the last sight he saw was the bright circles around the room.


	2. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi is a little older now and meets his new family. Note:I'm sorry I will make the next chapter way longer I promise!

As the months went by, Tadashi was able to walk, see, and play with other kids. Tadashi was 2 years old, almost about to turn 3 in November. Tadashi was at the doorway, standing there with his blue pants and shirt and small black sneakers. As the other kids played outside, he just sat at the doorway looking at small books or studying the birds that flew on nearby trees.   
His skin was still a vanilla color, and you could see his freckles on his face appear clearly now, almost looking like tiny stars. He grew more darkish- green hair that would curve at the end, as some of it was tucked behind his ear. And on the top of his head, was a flyaway hair located in the middle that stuck up and blew gently in the October wind.   
The chaperones and people working at the orphanage let the kids run free in the nearby field park close to the orphanage. Some of the older kids were running around and playing tag in the grass, while the younger ones like Tadashi would be closely guarded by a chaperone as they colored or played with toys. Tadashi looked up to the chaperone that was right next to him, looking down on him.  
She stared at him with a solemn look, before yelling at the other kids to slow down and not run. Tadashi also overheard the other 2-4 year old babbling to each other, as the chaperones thought it was adorable. Although around his age, Tadashi was supposed to say clear words or sometimes sentences. But, he stayed quiet. Yeah, he would cry, laugh and giggle, but no words came out of his mouth.  
The sky was getting cloudy and white now, as the blue slowly faded away and grew darker.   
“Alright! Everyone inside before it rains!” 

The chaperones yelled, running to guide the kids back to the orphanage. Two of the younger chaperones picked up some of the two year olds or held their hands to lead them back. Tadashi felt someone pick him up and lift him from the ground. When he looked down, he started shaking in fear.

“Alright Kid, let's go.”

She said as she put him down and held him by his hand. Tadashi hated heights for some reason, and it always freaked him out when he got lifted up or held. It started to drizzle, as small drops landed on Tadashi’s face, causing him to blink rapidly. The cold October breeze blew through the trees and field, as it got drastically colder, causing Tadashi to shiver.  
Luckily, they reached the back door of the orphanage and quickly went in, feeling the warm air inside. The chaperone closed the door and walked down the long hall with Tadashi, as they passed rooms of babies, kids, and teens that were waiting to get adopted. They passed and went through several halls until she took Tadashi to the front desk, which confused him.   
At the front desk was a lady talking to a couple that wanted to adopt. Tadashi looked back at the couple in confusion, as the front desk lady turned to Tadashi and smiled.  
“Tadashi, honey. Meet your new family!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it was a short chapter. I have school and projects so I can't write as often. Though, I will try to make longer chapters for you guys.


	3. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi gets adopted by a couple, but an incident happends that leaved Tadashi to wander out on his own.

Tadashi let go of the chaperone's hand, and started to back away slowly, looking at the couple. The woman next to the man was ushering him to come to her, but he just kept backing up, until he turned around and ran down the hall in fear. He heard the chaperone come stomping after him, yelling his name. But, he didn’t stop. To him, the couple looked tall and scary. And besides, he didn’t trust them at all. The chaperone scooped him up, but he kept lightly kicking his feet for her to let him go. 

“I’m so sorry he’s shy!”  
She said, panting for air as she put him down gently. Tadashi looked up to the couple, cowering in fear because of their height. The woman looked friendly, as she moved her brown hair out of her face to see him. The other guy just stood there and looked down on Tadashi, not wanting to say hi to him.  
The woman had long brown hair with almond-colored skin and brown eyes, as she knelt down to greet Tadashi in a friendly way. The husband had lightish brown skin with black hair, as he still stared at Tadashi without saying a thing.

“Hi Buddy!” 

She said a gentle voice, whilst looking at Tadashi. The woman at the front desk was smiling as the Husband talked and finished signing some papers and wavers. Tadashi looked back at her, and took a step closer, eyes still wide with fear. The woman reached her arms out, as if she wanted to give him a hug. She suddenly scooped him up gently and smiled, as she talked back to the receptionist lady and her husband.  
Tadashi didn’t know what the heck was going on. He thought he was getting kidnapped or something, since he couldn’t really understand the situation he was in. But for some reason, he didn’t kick the woman or cry. He just looked around the room, not knowing what's going on.As the couple waved by to the receptionist and went out the door, Tadashi took one last look at the small,white strung lights on the desk and doorway.  
They walked to the parking lot, where big and small cars were parked to go to nearby places. It was around 6:00 PM, as the sky started becoming a dark navy blue, and small white dots started appearing on the sky. Tadashi looked up to the stars while the woman and her husband talked to each other. The moon was shining above them, as Tadashi stared at it in awe as they walked towards their small, grey sedan.  
The woman opened the door and sat Tadashi in a small black car seat, as she buckled him up and put the seatbelt on him. She closed the door, as she walked around the car and went to the front passenger seat. Her husband was starting the car, a solemn but angry look on his face as they drove away from the orphanage.  
Tadashi looked outside the window, swinging his feet while the husband argued in the front.

“We’re low on money, why’d you adopt a kid?”  
He said in an angry tone, turning the steering wheel.  
“Because I wanted one okay? What's wrong with adopting?”

“He looks retarded and he can’t even speak.”

The husband said rudely as he stopped at a stoplight as it flashed red. The woman had a look of shock and anger on her face, as she argued with her husband.

"You don’t say a kids retarded! You know what that is the rudest thing to say to a child Grayson. He’s barely 3 and he’s just shy!”  
At this point she was yelling, as her husband stepped on the gas pedal, making the car screech and go forward.

Tadashi didn't know what was going on, but the tone of voice coming out of both of them scared him. He was so confused, but he turned back to look at the stars out the window. 

“You know we dont want him!”

“EXCUSE ME? GRAYSON YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THAT CHILD THAT IS OUR CHILD! AND STOP DRIVING SO RECKLESSLY YOU’LL SLIDE AND CRASH!”

Tadashi jumped up and got scared of his mother yelling. His father was yelling back as he drove and skidded on the street. Tadashi cried silently in the backseat as his parents argued with each other, hearing the car skid. Then, his mother's face had a shocked expression as she warned her husband. Another car was coming in the other lane, opposite direction, as the car swerved and skidded into the other lane.

“GRAYSON STOP WE’RE GONNA CRASH!”

“I KNOW WHAT I’M DOING WOMAN-”

The car slowly got closer to the other car. A loud boom and screaming freaked out Tadashi, as he saw the glass from the front windows break and some cut his Dad’s throat. His mother was screaming as a nearby piece of metal went through the window and stabbed her in the chest, blood and pieces of skin flying everywhere. Tadashi felt like he was floating, as small shards of glass barely touched him, only giving him a small scratch on the arm that bled. Outside, he saw the ground suddenly turn up and was spinning, or maybe the car was spinning.  
Tadashi screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face as the radio was glitchy and played cheery music while the car was flipped over in slow motion. He shut his eyes as he covered his ears, frightened. His parents were dead, the car was upside down, and the radio was using its last uses. 

“And I----- T-Thinkkkkkk to Mys----, What --- Wonder----- Worlddddd-”

The man on the radio glitched out, as the pieces of glass rested on the car's roof as the car was upside down. His parents’ heads were hanging, still bleeding all over the car. Tadashi felt as if he was upside down, as he gently fell from his carseat and plopped down on the sedan’s roof. His car door was torn off, showing the shining stars outside as well as the moon. His ears were ringing, as he could hear the muffled voices of people screaming on the road. Tadashi went on all fours, and crawled out of the car, his right arm hurting because of the small cut.  
It was cold, as he shivered and sat next to the car, sitting on the road concrete. In front of him were some trees and nearby houses that had their lights on. He slowly got up, trying to regain his balance by putting his arms out. He looked up at the sky, then back at the flipped over car. He took his hand and waved at the car, hoping maybe his Mom would wake up and see him.  
But she didn’t. She stayed in her seat, her body lifeless and limp. Nearby people were running towards the car, but did not see the small child waving goodbye. The car that crashed into them was almost destroyed, but the driver got out unharmed, and cupped her hand over her mouth and cried. Everyone was shocked because of the incident, but no one ever saw Tadashi.  
Tadashi stuttered and opened his mouth, trying to say something as he waved. Although no one saw him say his first word.

“b-...b-....b-bye.”  
His tiny and squeaky voice said, as he turned around and faced the houses that were with the trees. He stumbled but followed the white granite path that carved through the road, as the house's lights were all on. Most of them were grey or white 2 story houses that looked decent, not too fancy but not too shabby. Some had a backyard or a patio, while some had a front yard or shared a yard with a neighbor. Some of the houses even had jack-o-lanterns that glowed with spooky faces and designs. Tadashi liked the jack-o-lanterns, since they lit up and were motioned censored whenever you walked by it.  
Tadashi giggled as he ran past the jack-o-lanterns and turned them on. But, he stopped at a house that caught his eye. At the small doorway, was steps that had small jack-o-lanterns. But, what amazed him, was the small white strung lights over the white, tall door. They sparkled and shined, and twinkled just like the stars. He stopped and admired the lights, walking closer to the door. Tadashi yawned as he decided to sit down next to the door, resting his head on a nearby skinny white pillar. He was cold and hungry, as he tried to close his eyes and go to sleep. He stared at the lights one last time, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jiwjdnewfniwenfrfr My head hurts like crazy but it was worth it. I might post one more chapter today, and I promise it'll be longer than before. I won't be posting this much since school is starting back again after Thanksgiving break, also I'm working on wayyyy longer chapters for you guys. Sorry if it's taking a couple of days. Next chapter will be coming out soon, I promise!


	4. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gets home from work, and is greeted by a suprise at his front door.

It was around 7:30 PM, as he greeted the receptionist goodbye and left the office building. The man walked out the door, slowly shutting it behind him. He had a simple light grey suit and red tie on, with a name tag that said “KOUSHI SUGAWARA” In big black letters. Suga fixed his curly grey hair as he unlocked his black sedan car with the press of a button. He tapped his apple watch to check the time as he walked towards the driver’s seat.  
“7:40 P.M” it read in white letters as it popped up on the small watch’s screen. 'Shoot, I’m a little late', he thought to himself as he opened his car and sat in the driver’s seat, putting the keys in 'Hopefully I’ll be in time to say goodnight to the kids'.  
The sky was a mixture of dark blue and purple, as tiny white stars were twinkling in the sky. The moon was bigger tonight, as it shined in the sky. Suga started the car and made a U-turn, driving into the freeway. Other cars were coming back from work as well, as traffic wasn’t as bad tonight.  
Suga stopped at a stoplight that flashed red, as he pushed the button to turn on the news radio. Waiting for the light to turn green, he listened in.

“Today on the news it has been reported that a grey sedan has crashed and flipped over on ***** Street. Fiona and Grayson Yanglin were killed in the car crash, and authorities are still looking for a little boy, after a carseat was seen in the destroyed car.”

'Wait, we live near that street', Suga thought to himself as the light turned green, causing him to gently step on the gas pedal to go forward, 'Maybe there’ll be a little traffic, but that’ll be okay. Also, I hope they find that kid. Poor little guy must be terrified right about now.'  
Suga turned the nozzle to turn up the volume.

“The couple has just adopted a 3-year old boy that goes by the name “Tadashi Yamaguchi”. He was reported wearing a blue shirt, dark blue pants, and black sneakers. Tadashi has dark green hair with a flyaway piece, freckles, and dark brown eyes. Once they find him, they plan to keep him up for adoption for someone else to adopt. If you see this child, please report to the ****** Orphanage Immediately.”

Suga did several turns until he reached a road, where several police officers and ambulances were gathered near a broken car. Police were walking around with flashlights, yelling “Tadashi!” as they searched around. The parents were placed in white body bags as they were hauled into a truck. Several pieces of shattered glass were all over the road, and the driver that crashed into them was crying as the police were talking to her.  
Suga drove by, trying not to create eye contact as he made another left turn near the houses. He passed some trees as he reached the small parking lot located near some houses. He parked the car, and went out, passing the light posts that shined brightly. Suga walked the marble path as he looked at some of the jack-o-lanterns on the neighbor’s doorstep as he walked on the marble path.  
Suga was whistling peacefully as he took out his house keys out of his pocket. He looked at his doorway, which had strung lights that were on. But, he stopped as he saw something at his doorstep.  
Sitting on the concrete, sleeping, was a little boy that was covered in scrapes and scratches. Suga’s eyes widened, as he stepped back a little bit, trying to remember the news report.

‘Small, 3 year old boy. Green hair.’

The little boy had green hair with a flyaway.

‘Freckles, blue shirt and dark blue pants.’

He was wearing the same thing they described on the news report.

‘Name: Tadashi Yamaguchi. Return to the orphanage if found.’

'Yup, it's him' Suga thought as he stared at him. Suga looked at the tiny Tadashi. He was sleeping peacefully at the doorstep, undisturbed. Suga walked towards him slowly, as he knelt down and patted him on the shoulder gently.  
Tadashi slowly opened his eyes, staring back at Suga’s brown eyes. Tadashi’s eyes were a slightly darker brown, as he stared back at Suga. He flinched at the sight of a tall man with light gray curly hair in front of it.  
Suga looked back at Tadashi, a gentle gleam in his eye.

“Hey there,”  
Suga said softly, hopefully not scaring him.  
“My name is Suga. You’re Tadashi, right?”

“...”

Tadashi didn't respond. He just stared back at Suga with widened eyes. But, he nodded slowly.

“Listen, I’m going to help you, okay?”

Suga said back, reaching his arms out.

“Do you want to come inside? It might be a little noisy though, since I have other kids.” 

Tadashi looked at Suga, scared. But, it was cold outside, and maybe it would be warm inside. Besides, he was hungry. Tadashi got up, and walked to Suga, hugging him.  
Tadashi buried his face into Suga’s shoulder, as Suga lifted him up, patting his back gently. Tadashi felt safe in Suga’s arms, unlike the woman that adopted him.  
Suga grabbed the keys with his freehand and put it into the doorknob, unlocking it. Tadashi lifted his head and looked up at the doorway, being in awe because of the lights. Tadashi lifted his little hand up, trying to grab the lights. Suga stopped and looked at Tadashi, smiling.

“Do you like the lights?” 

He asked Tadashi, as he looked up to the lights. Tadashi looked at him and nodded, still reaching out to the lights. 

“Yeah I know. They’re pretty.”  
He said as he opened the door, revealing the inside of the house.

In Front of Suga, was a big stairway that went up and turned right to the rooms on the second floor. On Suga’s left, was a coat hanger and shoe rack, as well as the kitchen and dining room. On his right was the living room, which was scattered with toys and legos. Tadashi looked around in awe, because every doorway had white lights over it. As soon as Suga was taking off his shoes, he heard stomping down the stairs.

“MOMMMMMM!”  
Suga heard little voices say, as Tadashi buried his face into his shoulder with fear. Suga sighed, as he waited for the chaos to happen.  
Stomping down the stairs, were 3 4-year olds. One of them was shorter than the others, as he had black hair and a piece of hair in the front that was a dirty blonde. The boy had brown eyes with vanilla skin. He wore an orange shirt with black shorts, as he ran down the stairs barefoot.  
The one behind him was cackling loudly. He was taller than him and he had a buzz cut with grey hair and blue pajamas. He had slightly almond skin with dark grey eyes.  
The last one trailing behind was as tall as the one with the gray hair. He had jet black hair with small flyaway hairs. He had grey pajamas with socks on, as he ran after the others. He had light-golden skin with black eyes.  
“Nishinoya! Tanaka! Don’t run down the stairs!”  
A soft male voice yelled as a man with a manbun came walking down the stairs with a sleeping ginger-haired child in his arms.  
The man was tall with brown hair that was tied into a small bun. He had ivory skin with brown eyes, as he had small hairs on his chin. He wore a simple white T-shirt with black pants.  
Nishinoya and Tanaka stopped at their tracks as they saw Suga with Tadashi in his arms. Ennoshita stopped at the staircase next to Asahi, who was panting for breath.  
Nishinoya blinked as he saw Suga with a kid.

“Hey Mom, who’s that?”  
Nishinoya asked in his squeaky voice, pointing at the kid.  
“Yeah! Who is that?”  
Tanaka replied, flashing his shark-like teeth.  
Asahi stopped and stared at Suga, then the kid.  
“Oh, did you find him somewhere?”  
Asahi asked, as he cradled the sleeping Hinata in red pajamas.  
Suga laughed and knelt down, patting Tadashi on the back.  
Suga whispered in Tadashi’s ear softly.

“It’s okay Tadashi, you can look.”

Tadashi lifted up his head from his shoulder, and turned around, looking at the other kids. Tanaka and Nishinoya stared at him with curiosity, while Ennoshita waved. Hinata woke up and opened his eyes to see Suga. immediately jumping out of Asahi’s arms.

“Mom!”

3-year old Hinata yelled as he ran towards Suga and stopped in front of him. 

“Oh! Hi!” 

Hinata said in his high-pitched voice as he waved to the new kid. Tadashi just blinked back at Hinata, confused. Suga set Tadashi down on the floor, making him stand up.

“Everyone, meet Tadashi Yamaguchi. Apparently, he was a victim of a car crash after his adopted parents died. I don’t know how long he’s been outside, but I decided to take him in and treat his wounds.”  
Suga said while standing up and handing his coat.

“Hi Tadashi!”

They all said as Tanaka and Nishinoya waved, excited.

“Tadashi, this is Nishinoya,”  
Suga said while pointing to Nishinoya.

“Tanaka,”

He pointed to Tanaka, who was smiling.

“Ennoshita,”

Ennoshita just waved back.

“And the ginger kid right here is Hinata.”

Hinata jumped up and down, laughing 

“And I’m Asahi.”

Asahi said, walking down the stairs and waving.  
Tadashi yelped and hid behind Suga at the sight of Asahi. He was taller than Suga, and was way scarier than the people he’s met. Asahi stepped back, guilt.

“Did I scare him? I’m sorry!”

Suga laughed at Asahi as he picked up Tadashi and set him in front of him.

“Probably cause you’re so tall.”  
Suga replied, ushering Tadashi to go up to Asahi. Tadashi looked up to Asahi, and shyly waved, trembling.  
Asahi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“Sorry that they were noisy. I was about to put them to bed.”

Hinata was jumping all over the place, full of energy.  
“Mom! Mom! Uncle Asahi helped us make chocolate chips cookies!” Hinata said, pulling on Suga’s arm to guide him to the kitchen. Tadashi’s head lifted up at the word ‘cookie’. Suga noticed and smiled. 

“Hey Tadashi, why don’t you come over to the kitchen?”  
Suga said, as Nishinoya and Tanaka ran to the kitchen, laughing. Ennoshita followed after them, almost tripping over himself. 

“Nishinoya! Tanaka! Don’t open the oven yet you’ll burn yourself!”

Asahi yelled, worried as he ran after them to the kitchen. Suga laughed and smiled at Tadashi, as they went through the doorways with lights. In the kitchen, there were several wooden cupboards on the left, right, and front. The oven and stove was on the left, next to the dishwasher. On the right of the kitchen, was the sink and where the knives and plates were drying. Of course, the knives were shoved way back on the counter, so the kids wouldn't grab them. In front of them, was the counters and the fridge.  
There was also a doorway located on the right, which led to the dining room and small pantry. Tadashi walked into the kitchen to smell fresh baked cookies. Asahi was telling Tanaka and Nishinoya to stay back, while he took out the cookies from the oven with an oven mitt. 

“C'mon, let's go to the dining room!” Tanaka yelled as Him and Nishinoya ran to the dining room. Asahi went to the dining room with the cookie tray. Ennoshita followed after them laughing, while Hinata jumped around Tadashi.

“Cmon Tadashi let’s go!” 

Hinata jumped to the dining room, giggling. Tadashi ran after him, but stumbled and fell on the white tiled floor. He hit the floor with a loud “Thud!” sound that started Suga.  
Suga turned around from washing dishes and dropped the plate, quickly running to Tadashi’s aid.  
Tadashi was crying on the floor, holding his knee whilst lying down. Suga carefully scooped him up and hugged him, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Tadashi cried while Suga rubbed his back.

“There There, it’s alright,”  
Suga said in a soft voice

“Let’s go put some bandaids on you and an ice pack.”

Asahi popped his head out of the dining room, as his worried face became shocked.

“Oh my gosh! Is Tadashi okay?” 

He asked Suga as he ran to the freezer and grabbed a gel ice-pack, handing it to Suga. 

“He just tripped and bumped his head and his knee, that’s all.”

Suga said, applying the ice pack to Tadashi’s head, which hurt the most.

“I’ll go treat him. Tell me if Daichi comes home, okay?”

Suga said, walking to the dining room and into the bathroom, located in the back. Asahi nodded as he ushered the kids into the living room. 

“Is Tadashi gonna be okay Uncle Asahi?”  
Ennoshita said, his voice slightly deeper than the others. He was holding Asahi’s hand as they walked to the living room. 

“Oh, don’t worry. He’ll be fine.”

He said in a soft voice, as they entered the living room.

Suga opened the white bathroom door, as he sat Tadashi on the cold bathroom counter. Tadashi was rubbing his right arm, sniffling. Suga sighed, and went through the bathroom cabinets until he found the first aid kit. Tadashi looked at Suga, wiping his tears off his face.  
Suga then opened the sink cabinet and grabbed cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. He laid them on the counter as he closed the cabinets.  
He turned to Tadashi, rubbing alcohol in one hand and a cotton ball in the other.  
Suga sighed, holding both items up.

“I need to put this on your cuts, but it’s gonna sting for a little bit, ‘kay?”  
Suga commented, a gentle gleam in his eye.  
Tadashi didn’t know what he was saying, but he nodded anyway.  
Suga opened the alcohol and poured a little onto the cotton ball, quickly closing it afterwards so it won’t spill.

“Okay, now hold still Tadashi.”  
He said as he slowly put the cotton ball on the knee scrape. Tadashi let out an uncomfortable grunt as Suga would put the alcohol-filled cotton ball on Tadashi’s scrapes and cuts. Tadashi would often squirm or try to gently push Suga’s hand away from treating it because of the stinging. After, Suga grabbed some band aids and put one on the slightly deep cut on his shoulder, and one for the scrape on his knee.

“And we’re done!”  
Suga exclaimed, picking up Tadashi and putting him on the ground to walk.

“Hey buddy, are you hungry?”

Suga asked Tadashi as he opened the door and held his hand as they walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. Tadashi didn't understand, but the word ‘hungry’ was a word that he saw in a kid’s book that said “It means when you want or crave food”. Tadashi nodded back,as Suga started opening the kitchen cabinets in response.

“Okayyy so, we either have spaghetti or fruit salad. But there’s not that much left of the fruit salad, so do you want spaghetti?”

Suga asked as he heard stomping coming from the other room. Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka popped their heads out from the doorway, peeking at Suga.

“Hi Tadashi!”  
Hinata said, waving.

Ennoshita came trailing behind them, standing next to Tanaka.  
“Hey Mom, Asahi saw a spider!” Nishinoya exclaimed as he ran to Suga jumping up and down. It was barely noticeable but Nishinoya was slightly shorter than Hinata.  
“Yeah Mom it was huge!”  
Tanaka added, running after Nishinoya.  
“It was like...this big! Bigger than me!”  
Hinata commented as he raised his arms up and spread them out, showing Suga the size of the spider.  
“Uncle Asahi said he needed to go for his night shift job, so he left out the door like 3 minutes ago.”

Ennoshita said, pointing to the door,  
“He said bye but I don’t know if you heard him Mom.”

Suga smiled at them, while grabbing a pot of spaghetti in the fridge and pouring it into a small bowl.  
“You all need to go to sleep soon, you know. It's way past your usual bedtime.”

Suga sighed, putting the small spaghetti bowl in the microwave, punching in the numbers.

“We played with Kageyama today in the playground!”

Nishinoya sqeaked as he played tag with Tanaka around the room, giggling. 

“Oh really? That’s the kid from next door isn't he? Tobio is a little younger than Hinata, correct?”

Suga asked while putting away some dishes in a cupboard.

“Tobio is mean! He pushed me down the slide and yelled “Boke Hinata Boke!” at me!” 

Hinata complained, as he made his voice for Kageyama deep and grouchy. He pouted and crossed his arms.

“Oh! Well that’s rude!”

Suga exclaimed as he took the spaghetti out of the microwave. He ushered Tadashi to the dining room as he went to the table and set the spaghetti bowl down. Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka followed Suga into the dining room.

“You should've seen me Mom! Since Tobio pushed Hinata off the slide, I pushed him off the slide too!” 

Tanaka cackled, as he ran around Suga.

“Ryonsuke, that was great that you stood up for Shoyo, but please don’t push kids down the slides. Next time, just tell an adult or tell them to stop.”

Suga opened a chair for Tadashi to sit in, as he set a napkin and fork next to the small bowl. He listed up Tadashi and sat him in the wooden chair.

“Hey Mom, is Tadashi going to stay with us?”

Ennoshita asked, fiddling with the leaves on the potted plant set on the table.

Suga looked at the ground, searching for an answer.

“Well, it’s all up to him, Chikara.”

Suga said, glaring at Tadashi.

“We might need to return him back to the orphanage, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Suga gave Tadashi a fork.

“You can eat now, Tadashi.”  
He said softly as we went back to the kitchen to organize the plates.  
Hinata stood next to Tadashi, staring at him with big, beady brown eyes. He had a look of curiosity in his eyes, as he glanced at him.

“Hey Yamaguchi-Kun, can you talk?”  
Hinata asked, barely reaching the top of the tall table. Tadashi just stared back at him, as he grabbed the fork and slurped the noodles. Suga overheard the conversation in the kitchen as he put away the knives. 'I don’t even know if he can talk…' Suga thought to himself as he poked his head into the dining room doorway.

“He’s just shy,Shouyo. Now, can you go quietly tell Ryonsuke, Yu, and Chikara to go brush their teeth and get ready for bed?”

Hinata listened and ran to the living room,doing the opposite and screeching at the top of his lungs in a high-pitched voice,

“RYONSUKEEEEE! YUUUUUU! CHIKARAAAA! WE NEED TO GO BRUSH OUR TEETHHHH AND GO TO BEDDDD!”

“Awwwww but I was about to finish my lego tower!”  
Tanaka’s voice was heard from the living room.

“Yeah we were about to build it so we can knock it down!”  
Nishinoya added, as the sound of falling blocks was heard.

“I’m kinda tired…”  
Commented Ennoshita as they put away the toys in bins.

Tadashi finished eating the spaghetti and wiped his face with a napkin. He grabbed the bowl and napkin and went up to Suga, pulling on his shirt to get his attention.  
Suga felt something pull him gently, and saw Tadashi with the spaghetti bowl, handing it to him. He smiled and grabbed the bowl, putting it into the sink.

“Thanks Tadashi.”  
Suga said to him softly, smiling.

“AAAAAAAHHH MOM THERE’S ANOTHER SPIDER!”  
Hinata screamed from the living room. Tadashi jumped and hugged Suga’s leg, startled from the loud noise. Suga patted Tadashi’s head gently as he listened in on the conversation.

“DON’T WORRY SHOYO I’LL GET IT!”  
Tanaka yelled as he threw something at the spider, making a loud ‘thud!’ sound.  
“AAAAAAAA SQUISH IT NISHINOYA SQUISH IT!”  
Suga heard Nishinoya’s loud stomping, and the screaming stopped.

“Don’t worry Mom we killed it!”  
Ennoshita yelled back.  
Suga looked down at Tadashi, who was huddled right next to him.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
Suga said to him, a little embarrassed. He picked up Tadashi gently, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. Suga walked to the living room, where Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, and Hinata were cleaning up. On the right of him was the brown couch, which was pushed to the back of the wall. On the left was the TV on the TV stand, which was turned off at the time. In the middle was a beige carpet that was being cleared by Nishinoya and Tanaka. At the back front wall was a window that was covered with burgundy curtains. 

Ennoshita was yawning, as he passed Suga and went up the stairs drowsily. Tanaka signaled Nishinoya to go up the stairs, as they both went to their rooms. He looked over to Tadashi, who was still a little dirty from the dirt he crawled through. 

“You know what, I’m gonna take you a bath.”  
Suga decided as Hinata ran and stopped in front of him.

“I don’t want to go to sleep though!”  
Hinata said, pouting and stomping his feet.

“If you don’t go to sleep, you’ll stay that short forever.”  
Suga joked back, walking up the stairs. Hinata stared at him, wide eyed, and ran up the stairs, past Suga.  
“Fine! I’ll go to sleep so when I grow up, I’m going tot be bigger than Ryonsuke and Ennoshita!”  
He exclaimed as he ran up the stairs, giggling.

“You can read a story for a little bit okay I’m gonna go take Tadashi a bath!”  
Suga yelled as he walked up the carpet stairs and into the hallway. On the right, was 2 rooms that had their doors closed, and on the left, was 3 more rooms, again with their doors closed. In the far left was the bathroom, which was open. Suga walked down the carpeted hallway, into the neat bathroom. He put Tadashi on the floor and told him to wait, as he went to the other side of the hallway, grabbing a grey towel. He then went to the door near the closet, which was Hinata’s small room, and opened the door.  
He flipped the light switch in, triggering the warmly lit small lamp on the small drawer to turn on. Next to Hinata’s bed was a small window, that was closed at the time. On the fear right was the closet, and next to it was a tiny lightning-bolt shaped night light that softly glowed. Suga opened the closet and went to Hinata’s old clothes bin, and the new clothes he barely wore. He grabbed a dark green pajama shirt with a apple on it and small dark grey pants, hoping it would fit Tadashi.  
Suga walked down the hallway, holding the pajamas and towel. But, he got interrupted by Nishinoya and Tanaka, who shared a room with each other, since the room was surprisingly big. They both opened the door, as Nishinoya was holding a small book.

“Hey Mom can me and Tanaka read a story?” Nishinoya asked in his squeaky voice, waving the book in the air.

“Yeah we’re not really tired. But Chikara already fell asleep.” Tanaka added, as he rubbed his eyes. They both wanted to read a book by themselves, despite not being able to. 

“Sure, just don’t be too loud or else you’ll wake up Chikara.”  
They both quickly closed the door, letting Suga pass. He walked into the bathroom, where Tadashi was sitting on the floor, shyly playing with his feet. 'Oh my god he’s adorable', Suga thought to himself as he took off Tadashi’s shoes, setting them to the side.

“Okay buddy, you’re gonna take a bath.”  
Suga said, while turning on the running water for the bathtub. After undressing Tadashi, he put him in the bath and started bathing him. Tadashi was surprisingly calm as Suga gently poured soup on his head and washed his hair, the flyaway piece still sticking up. He then wrapped him up in a towel and dried him. After that, Suga dressed him in pajamas, which fit perfectly on Tadashi.  
Suga picked up Tadashi and noticed that Ennoshita’s door was open. He walked over as Tadashi yawned and rested his head on his shoulder. Suga peeked in the room, to see Ennoshita sleeping peacefully in his bed, all wrapped up in blankets. Suga bent over and kissed Ennoshita goodnight, moving his black hair out of his face and behind his ear.  
Tadashi was half asleep by now, as Suga opened Tanaka and Nishinoya’s room door, peeking in. Their lamp was on, illuminating the corner of the room. Nishinoya and Tanaka were sprawled on the floor with a blanket, sleeping crooked with the book they were pretending to read open on the floor. Nishinoya was on top of a huge blue dragon plushie with a blanket covering him, snoring. Tanaka was sleeping on a pillow he grabbed from his bed, resting his head on it as he snored loudly. Suga knelt down and kissed them both goodnight, putting some of the blanket on Tanaka so he won't get cold.  
Lastly was Hinata, as Suga walked towards his room, cradling a sleeping Tadashi. Hinata’s room door was wide open, As Hinata sat up in his bed, staring right back at Suga with brown eyes. 

“Hey Mom, I saw something.”

Hinata commented, pulling his blanket closer to him, trembling. Suga walked in, slightly worried, and sat at the edge of his bed, still holding Tadashi. Hinata was staring at the edge of his bed, wide eyed.

“What did you see honey?”  
Suga asked, patting his back gently to try to calm him.  
Hinata turned to Suga, and pointed at the edge of his bed.

“I-I saw a big monster, a-at the side of m-my bed!”  
Hinata replied, backing up into his pillow. Suga looked at the edge of the bed. Just a coat hanger and the door, nothing else. Suge sighed and looked back at Hinata.

“Don’t worry buddy, there’s no monsters.”  
Suga said softly, ruffling Hinata’s fluffy orange hair.  
“Yeah there was! It was huge and scary, scarier than Tobio-kun’s hideous face!”  
Hinata spread his arms out over his head, symbolizing the size of the ‘so-called’ monster. Suga went a little closer to Hinata, as he hugged him with one arm, pulling him close. Hinata started to calm down, as Suga spoke to him in a gentle voice.

“Well guess what, the monsters won’t hurt you since I’m around. You know what monsters fear?”  
Suga asked him, as Hinata started to get progressively sleepy.  
“What?”  
Hinata asked, looking up at Suga with big brown eyes that glimmered.  
Suga smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

“Monsters get scared when the human they scare isn’t scared anymore. Instead, the human scares them, because the human is surrounded by love and care, and family.”  
Suga looked at Hinata, with his welcoming hazel eyes.  
“As long as you keep being you and being kind to others, the monsters will fear you.” 

When Suga looked back at Hinata, he was already asleep, cuddling next to Suga. He smiled and got up slowly, trying not to wake up Tadashi or Hinata. Suga layed Hinata’s head gently on the pillow, putting the blanket over him. He kissed Hinata goodnight, and looked at Tadashi, which he didn’t even notice was awake in his arms.  
Tadashi stared at Suga, with dark-brown eyes.

“Right, I have to find a place for you to sleep.”  
Suga got up and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him. The hallway was dark, with only a small hallway night light illuminating the path. The lights over the doorway were still on, twinkling in the darkness.  
As Suga walked to the door across the hallway, Tadashi still looked up to the lights, as they reflected in his eyes. I wonder why he likes lights so much…. Suga thought to himself as he opened the door to the small guest room.  
Inside, the window was open as the moonlight and the stars shown outside. Next to the window was a small bed that was covered with a warm blanket and fluffy pillow. A white empty drawer was at the other side of the room, as well as a small lamp. Suga went over to the bed, and layed Tadashi down gently, tucking him in with the blanket.  
Tadashi yawned and looked at Suga sleepily. Suga smiled and kissed him on the head.

“Goodnight, Tadashi. If you need me I’ll be in the kitchen okay?”  
Tadashi nodded back and turned over to the other side to sleep. Suga walked out of the room, and made sure to turn on the switch that had a small night light connected to it. He closed the door behind him, as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Tadashi was awake for a while, as he twisted and turned, or sometimes stared out the window. It was dark inside the room, with only the nightlight as a faint source of light. As he tucked himself in with the blanket again, he saw something skidder across the room.  
Tadashi saw the skittering black object and backed up into his pillow, eyes wide. It was huge and black, much like a shadow of some sort. It looked like a huge spider, as it crawled on the floor. Tadashi didn’t know if this was his imagination or if the gigantic spider was real, but it freaked him out. Tadashi immediately threw the blanket on the spider, and made a run for it out the door, stopping at the bottom stairs.

Suga walked past the stairs, holding some food to put into the pantry. He stopped when he saw a small child at the corner of his eye. When he turned his head, he found out Tadashi was standing on the stairs, trembling and staring at Suga. Suga quickly went to the kitchen, dropped the food, and ran back to Tadashi, scooping him up. Tadashi buried his face in his shoulder,as he hugged Suga.

“What’s wrong bud? Did you see something?”  
Suga asked, ruffling Tadashi’s hair. He looked at Suga and nodded back. Suga sighed and walked over to the living room and sat on the couch, cradling Tadashi. Suga reached his hand into a square shaped basket next to the chair, and pulled out a blue and purple blanket covered with stars and a moon. He wrapped up Tadashi in the warm galaxy blanket.  
Suga yawned as well, after all, work made him a little tired as well. He laid back on the couch, as Tadashi rested his head near his shoulder. 

“First Shouyo sees a monster, then you.”  
Suga said, looking down at Tadashi. Tadashi’s eyes were half closed, as Suga gave him a gentle smile. Suga felt Tadashi slightly squirm or move from time to time, but after a while he rested on Suga. Suga’s warm smile soon turned into a worried frown, as he looked out a nearby window

“I’m sorry that your adopted parents died, bud.”  
Suga muttered guilty while hugging Tadashi. Tadashi didn’t really understand what was going on, as he blinked at Suga sleepily. He felt oddly safe around Suga, safer then when the chaperones at the orphanage would hold him or cradle him to sleep. Suga hummed softly, as he let Tadashi lay his head close to his chest.

“Maybe I’ll ask the orphanage if I can adopt you,”  
Suga says, imagining what life would be like with another kid. He remembered his husband, Daichi, who was on a work trip and would probably come home tomorrow.  
“Daichi’ll be surprised, but he can handle it, I guess.”  
As soon as Suga looked down, Tadashi was already fast asleep, sleeping peacefully. Suga looked at the clock at the coffee table, which read 10:30 PM.  
'I haven’t cradled a kid to sleep in a while', he thinks while slowly closing his eyes, exhausted. 

“Goodnight Tadashi-”  
And before you know it, Suga was fast asleep on the couch, holding Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Longer chapter! sorry if you guys thought I abonded this. I didn't have that much time to write since school, but I would write at some nights so im really tired rn TuT  
> I'll be working on another chapter, may come out some time next week!


	5. 5 (I can't think of a chapter namenqdnefji3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi wakes up to a new morning, and meets another one of the family members

Suga was sleeping soundly, until he felt something nudging his shoulder and poking his face. 

“Mom.”

“Mom.”

“Mommy.”

“Mom.”

“Mommy!”

Small voices slightly whispered as they poked Suga again. Suga wearily opened his eyes, and a small blur of black and blonde hair and another of bright ginger hair. Also, a green blur of something poking him. Suga just closed his eyes shut again and hung his head over the couch.

“Mmmmrph.”

Suga responded, wanting to sleep longer.

But, something was poking him again.

“Mom! Wake up!” A small squeaky voice apprised, as he felt the couch slightly bounce as if someone had jumped onto it. He also felt Tadashi start touching his face as well for him to wake up.

“It's too earlyyyyy.”

Suga replied, as he lifted his hand up and gently grabbed Tadashi’s small hand to put it down.

He then heard pitt pattering coming from another room, as another voice was heard.

“Mom, I’m hungry!” 

A voice pleaded as the poking started again. Suga lifted his head and sat up, yawning and stretching his arms out. Tadashi was sitting in his lap, as Nishinoya and Hinata were next to him on the couch, staring at him. Hinata’s fluffy hair was slightly poofy and stuck up, probably because of how he slept. Tanaka poked his head from behind the couch, glaring back at Suga. Suga stared outside the window, then the clock. Outside, the sun was rising and the birds were chirping, as they flew to nearby trees and sat on branches. The sky was turning a light blue, as clouds passed by. 

Suga looked over to the clock on the coffee table. 8:00 AM, it read in orange glowing letters as it blinked rapidly. Suga lifted up Tadashi and put him down beside Hinata, as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Alright, alright I’m up.” 

Suga stretched his arms out, as he heard Ennoshita walk down the stairs.

“Hi Mom.”

Ennoshita greeted Suga as he tried to flatten the small flyaway hairs on his black hair. Tanaka tagged Nishinoya, yelling “Tag! You’re it!” While making a run for around the living room, as Nishinoya got off the couch, almost tripping over his own feet.

“That’s not fair! You got a head start!”

Nishinoya whined as he ran after Tanaka, giggling. Instead, Nishinoya turned for Hinata, full speed. Hinata screamed and leaped off the couch, almost flying and landing the floor to dodge Nishinoya, who bumped into the couch.

“Ha!”

Hinata teased Nishinoya as he ran away. Nishinoya stumbled up, and eyed Tadashi, who was swinging his feet on the couch. Nishinoya ran toward Tadashi, and tagged his shoulder. Tadashi blinked at Nishinoya, a bit confused.

“I tagged you!”

Nishinoya yelled at Tadashi from a distance, making sure he didn’t try to tag him. Tanaka skidded and stopped next to Nishinoya, slightly bumping into him. Hinata hid behind the couch, watching him. Ennoshita walked over to Nishinoya and Tanaka, staring back at Tadashi with blackish-brown eyes. 

“You have to tag one of them,”

He cupped his hand on the side of his mouth so his voice could be louder.

“You either tag Shouyo, me, Ryonsuke, or Yu. When you tag them, you have to run before they try to catch you.”

Ennoshita explained the rules of tag to Tadashi from across the living room. Tadashi turned his head to face Suga, as if he were asking permission to play. Suga smiled, as he folded the blankets and put them back into the bin.

“You can go play, Tadashi.”

He said softly, as he walked towards the kitchen to go make breakfast. Tadashi looked around the room, targeting who was nearest. He eyed Hinata, and started speed walking towards him, which turned into a sprint. Hinata screamed from excitement and took off running. Nishinoya and Tanaka soon started running away from Tadashi, and Ennoshita just kept a distance from Tadashi.

Hinata hid behind the couch, giggling as Tadashi spotted him from the other side. Hinata kept poking his head out to tease Tadashi, as they ran circles around the couch. Hinata stopped in front of Tadashi, lifting his arm out as if for him to tag him. Hinata smiled wholesomely as he stepped a little closer to Tadashi.

“Tag me! You’re not that fast anyways!”

Hinata waved his arm in front of Tadashi, shouting in a commanding manner. Tadashi blinked at him, shuffling his feet. He reached his hand out shyly, and gently touched Hinata’s hand. Tadashi’s dark brown eyes glimmered.

Hinata put his hand to his side and beamed, pointing Tadashi away from him.

“Go! I’ll give you a 5 second head start!”

He squawks, as he starts counting down. Tanaka and Nishinoya wave at Tadashi to come under the stairs,as Hinata was closing his eyes, counting. Tadashi waddles over to them, looking back at Hinata to make sure he wasn’t peeking at him.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were in the small laundry room under the stairs, as Tadashi snuck in. The only light illuminating the small place was an old lightbulb that hung from a wire. Nishinoya’s hazel eyes almost glowed in the slight darkness as he beamed at Tadashi.

“Hinata will never find us here!”

He whispered, leaping into the air. Tanaka ushered him down, putting one finger over his lips, making a “shhhhh!” sound. They both giggled, as they heard Hinata stop and start walking around the house. They heard his pit-patter as Hinata hollered out their names.

“Tadashi-kun! Ryonsuke and Nishinoya-kun~~!”

Tadashi felt a rush of excitement, as Hinata walked around the house, looking behind couches and boxes. Nishinoya was covering his mouth with his hand, desperate to start cracking up at any moment. Tanaka was wheezing next to Nishinoya, elbowing him to stop. Tadashi felt as if he were home, with a family instead of the kids at the orphanage. All of them didn’t yell at him or make fun of him that he doesn't talk, they just accepted him. He felt a warm feeling inside him as his usually emotionless face had a gentle smile. Tadashi looked at both of them, as he smiled softly at both of them. Tanaka and Nishinoya stopped, staring at Tadashi with shock.

“Hey! We’ve never seen you smile before! Your face is always empty or something!”

Tanaka whispered to him, smiling back at him with his shark-like teeth. Nishinoya cackled, quickly covering his mouth so Hinata won’t hear them. But, they soon heard a slight pit-patter of tiny feet. Hinata opened the laundry room door, his brown eyes glittering in the darkness. 

“Found you!” 

He giggled as Nishinoya screamed playfully and ran towards Hinata, knocking him towards the ground. Tanaka ran towards the both of them and jumped, almost squishing Hinata as he wheezed. Nishinoya giggled uncontrollably as Hinata tickled him to get him off, nudging him to the side. Tanaka rolled onto the floor, holding his stomach and laughing. Tadashi got dragged by Hinata as he threw him gently on the floor, soon to get pushed to the ground by Tanaka. Tadashi nudged Nishinoya away softly, so he wouldn’t pin him to the ground. Soon after, Ennoshita opened the laundry room door, peeking in. Tadashi poked his head up as he looked back at Ennoshita.

“Uh, Mom says to go to the dining room. We made waffles for breakfast.”

Ennoshita informed as he prompted the door open, letting them out. Tanaka and Nishinoya ran out, trying to race each other, as Hinata pulled his sock back to his heel, following the both of them. Ennoshita held the door open for Tadashi, who just walked after Hinata. Tadashi walked into the kitchen, where Suga was folding his apron and putting it into a nearby drawer near the fridge. He looked down to Tadashi, and smiled.

“Hey bud! If you want waffles, you can go to the dining room. You need to wait a little bit though, they’re hot.” 

Suga grabbed a nearby plate, with medium-sized fresh baked waffles steaming on it. Tadashi followed Suga to the dining room, where Ennoshita, Hinata, Nishinoya, And Tanaka were seated. Hinata and Ennoshita decided to put the small bowl on their heads as Tanaka and Nishinoya were having a sword fight with forks. 

“Nishinoya! Tanaka! Stop that right now or no TV for the rest of the week!”

Suga raised his usually soft voice as he set the pile of waffles on the table. He went over to Ennoshita and Hinata and grabbed the bowls off their head, putting it back on the table mat. Suga then turned his head towards Nishinoya and Tanaka, giving them a solemn stare with blank brown eyes. He snapped his fingers at the both of them.

Tanaka and Nishinoya’s attention turned towards Suga, as they were greeted with a solemn facial expression. Suga sighed, rubbing the side of his because of his sudden headache.

“Ryonsuke Tanaka and Yuu Nishinoya!”

He raised his usually soft and gentle voice to sound more strict. Tanaka and Nishinoya’s eyes widened, as they stopped playing with the sharp forks. Ennoshita let out a slight giggle as he grabbed one of the waffles and started eating. Tadashi, who was right next to Hinata, was seated on the far end of the table, wide eyed and surprised as Hinata is. 

“What did I say before?”

“...”

Nishinoya and Tanaka went silent, as they stared at Suga. Suga raised his hand and waved his finger in a circle. as if for them to recite something.

“To stop playing with the forks and put them down to eat, or else we can’t watch TV.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya were off beat with each other, as they would often take pauses between each word. Ennoshita again, giggled loudly as he covered his mouth. Tanaka cocked his head towards Ennoshita.

“SHUT UP CHIKARA!” 

He flashed his shark-like teeth at Ennoshita, who laughed even more.

“RYONSUKE!” 

Suga yelled at Tanaka, who shot his attention towards him. Suga’s face was serious now, as he stared at Tanaka with a furious look in his brown eyes. 

“PUT. THE. FORK. DOWN.”

Suga pointed down to the table. Tanaka shakily set his fork down on the table, his eyes wide with fear. Hinata looked back at Tadashi, who was scared as well. Ennoshita stopped giggling and looked over to Nishinoya, who was also shaking. 

“That goes for you to Yu.” 

“...”

Nishinoya sat there, frozen. He looked like he was about to burst out crying at any moment. Hinata scooched his chair closer to Tadashi, as Tadashi looked back at Hinata with confusion. Ennoshita passed the plate of waffles to Tadashi and Hinata, ushering them to hurry and grab a waffle. Nishinoya was slowly getting out of his chair, before Suga caught him leaving.

Suga sighed, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers.

“Yu, honey, just put the fork down and come sit at the table.”

His voice was back to a soft diaolouge, as Nishinoya slowly went back to the table, set the fork down, and sat next to Tanaka. Ennoshita was still shoving a waffle in his face, as Hinata passed the waffle plate to Tanaka and Nishinoya. Tadashi just stared at the limp waffle, the steam coming off of it. It was a waffle cut into 4 corners, so they can eat it safely. Around the table, Suga was coming around with a plastic knife, cutting the waffles into peices. 

Tadashi took his small hand and poked the waffle, feeling the soft and warm of the small squares. As soon as Suga was done cutting Ennoshita and Hinata’s waffles, he glanced over at the small Tadashi, who was staring at his food with dark brown eyes. Suga went over to Tadashi.

“Hey bud, it’s good I promise.” 

He reussered, slightly bending down to reach and cut the waffle into pieces for Tadashi. Tadashi looked up at Suga with big admiring eyes, as Suga talked to him softly.

“You need to eat, so you can get taller when you’re older.”

Suga took a small piece of the waffle, biting the corner of the square. He made a over-exaggerated face as if the waffle was the greatest thing he tried in his life. “Mmmm! See! It’s delicious!” 

Suga said enthusiastically, encouraging Tadashi to eat. Tadashi just blinked at him, then turned his head towards the waffle. 

“Hey Mom, can me and Ennoshita have syrup on ours?”

Hinata asked in his squeaky voice, holding his plate up to Suga. Ennoshita in the background was just eating his waffle in peace. 

Suga ushered the plate towards him, as he went over to the kitchen to get syrup from the fridge. 

Tadashi picked up a piece of the waffle, as it fit in most of his palm. He was pretty hungry after all, so it was worth a shot of tasting it. He opened his mouth, and took a small bit of the waffle, tasting a buttery-like flavor. It tasted warm, as he finished the piece and reached out for another one. 

After Hinata was finished with his waffle, he proceeded to put the bowl on his head. Tadashi’s vowel was empty, and was about to do the same, until Ennoshita grabbed his hand and gave him a look that said “No.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya grabbed their plates and raced each other to the kitchen, Nishinoya flailing behind since he tripped over his own feet. Ennoshita proceeded to grab his plate and walk towards the kitchen, ushering Tadashi to grab his plate and follow him. 

As Tadashi listened to Ennoshita and grabbed his plate, they walked into the kitchen where Suga was cleaning dishes over the sink. Next to him, Hinata was standing on a stool, watching Suga clean dishes while he asked him random questions out of curiosity. 

“Hey Mom, why is the sky blue?”

He asked, as he stared at Suga admiringly with big brown eyes.

“Because there’s different particles of sunlight and color that pass through the air. So, we see blue.” 

Suga answered as he spotted Ennoshita and Tadashi behind him, holding their plates. 

“Thank you!” He exclaimed, as he grabbed the plates and started to wash them over the sink. Hinata stared out the window over the sink, then back at Suga.

“But Yu said it was b-because...w-well one of the-...wait no. He said that the sk...sky is blue because of the ocean.”

His squeaky voice was trailing off, as he thought about what he was about to say. Suga chuckled, drying some glass cups with a towel. Hinata was only 3, so it wasn’t uncommon for him to stutter or think about what he’s saying at times. Suga had to admit, it was adorable. 

“You don’t need to believe anything he says, Shoyo.”

Suga started putting the cups in a nearby cupboard. Ennoshita walked next to Hinata, glancing at Suga.

“Hey Mom, why can’t you stare at the sun for too long?” Ennoshita chimed at Suga, as he looked around wondrously. 

“Because it’s too bright, Chikara. You never stare at the sun, or else...you go blind!”

Suga turned to Ennoshita and covered his eyes with his hands, representing what happens when you go blind. Ennoshita didn’t take it seriously though, since he just giggled at Suga. Tanaka came running around the corner with a giraffe stuffed animal in his hands. He poked his head from the kitchen doorway, peeking at them.

“Oi! Chikara, Tadashi, Hinata! Me and Yu need help building a big rock to put this giraffe on so it can be extra tall!”

Tanaka waved the giraffe at all of them to get their attention. Hinata turned his head away from Suga, and ran towards Tanaka.

“C'mon guys! Let's go!” 

He hollered as he followed Tanaka to the living room. Ennoshita smiled and signaled Tadashi to follow him as he ran. Suga looked at them, smiling.

“Don’t run so fast you’ll trip!”

He called after them as they went into the living room.Tadashi went through the doorway, entering the living room. On the carpet, was Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were on their knees and taking huge different colored legos into a tower-like building. Hinata ran next to them and picked up some of the blocks from the basket, adding them to the top. Ennoshita grabbed the giraffe and some blocks, as he walked towards them.

“Be careful! It can’t tilt over!

Tanaka hollered at Nishinoya, who accidentally leaned on the building, causing it to wobble. Hinata giggled as one of the blocks from the top broke off and landed on Ennoshita’s head with a ‘thump’! Tadashi grabbed a small red block from the tower, holding it gently in both hands. 

Tadashi waddled over, and gently put the block onto the tower. Ennoshita was walking around it, arms out in case it falls. Hinata would keep passing blocks to Tadashi, as Tadashi passed them to Nishinoya so he would put them on top of the tower. 

When they were finished, Tanaka beamed proudly at the finished product. It looked the same, just a little taller than usual. All of it was just a jumble of different colored blocks in the shape of a mountain.

“Hey Chikara! Pass me the Jeremy!”

Tanaka hollard, As Ennoshita stumbled next to him, holding Jeremy the Giraffe. Nishinoya stood next to Hinata and Tadashi, looking down on the tower with overconfidence. Tanaka walked towards the tower slowly, carefully setting Jeremy on top of the tower. Hinata watched him with eyes wide, hoping it wouldn't fall. But, Jeremy stayed on top of the tower, holding on for dear life. 

“YAY!” Most of them hollered except for Tadashi, who just put his hands up along with them. Tanaka high fived Nishinoya as he nudged Hinata and Tadashi affectionately. Ennoshita got a pat on the back from Nishinoya, as they admired the jumble of blocks. 

But then, they heard a door open from afar. 

“I’m Home!” A deep voice hollered, making Tadashi back up near the tower of blocks. Luckily, he spotted he was close and quickly backed away. Sadly, Jeremy wobbled and flopped onto the floor, landing on it with a squeaky toy sound. 

“Jeremy!”

Nsihinoya gasped, as everyone stared at Jeremy in horror. They ignored the sudden door opening, as Nishinoya sprinted over to the giraffe. He went on his knees and fell down dramatically, fake crying.

“HE WAS SO YOUNGGGGGG!”

Nishinoya wailed as Ennoshita scooped Jeremy up and put him down on the couch. They soon overheard Suga’s voice, and another deep but soft voice talking to him. Hinata stopped mourning about Jeremy, and turned around, sprinting out the living room into the kitchen. As soon as Hinata left, they heard him yell “DAD!” from the kitchen. 

Ennoshita’s black eyes widened in surprise, as he ran over to the kitchen. Tadashi blinked at them, confused about what was going on. 

“Hi Dad!”

Ennoshita spoke to someone in the person,as the sound of soft chuckling was coming from the kitchen. Tanaka beamed, as he dragged Nishinoya from the floor to go see the certain someone. Tadashi stood in the middle of the living room, watching as they all ran away to the kitchen. 

“Hey guys!”

A deep voice greeted as Tadashi could hear Hinata’s high pitched giggling from afar. Tadashi grabbed Jeremy from the couch, and squeeze him as he waddled to the kitchen. 

His brown eyes widened, as he walked into the kitchen to find a tall, dark figure holding Hinata and Nishinoya, laughing as Tanaka hugged him. Suga went over to the figure and kissed him.

The tall figure had rather spiky, dark brown hair with vanilla-colored skin, and a rather muscular build. He had a dark suit and tie on, with a pin on his suit that said “DAICHI SAWAMURA”, in bold lettering.

He had a darker shade of brown eyes than Suga, as he chuckled softly. 

Tadashi was frankly scared of the dark figure, since it was so tall. Tadashi ran out of the darkness of the hallway and hid behind Suga, still hugging Jeremy. Suga stopped laughing and looked behind him, to see Tadashi trembling in fear, still holding Jeremy. 

The dark figure noticed Tadashi too, as he put Hinata and Nishinoya down. 

“Who’s that? Is it one of Ennoshita’s friends?” 

He asked, as he bent down in front of Suga. He stared back at Tadashi with a welcoming smile, but Tadashi still felt scared of him. Tadashi gripped Suga’s leg in fear as he cried, burying his face into his leg. 

“Ah! Did I scare him?”

He replied as he got up and backed away a little bit. 

Suga smiled softly, as he scooped up Tadashi in his arms. Tanaka, Ennoshita, Nishinoya, and Hinata watched from afar as Tadashi wailed because of the figure. Tadashi buried his face into Suga’s shoulder, hugging Jeremy tight. Suga chuckled softly, patting Tadashi on the back. 

“Right, you haven’t met Tadashi yet….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it wasn't a long chapter! I lost access to the computer this week! It seems pretty rushed though...and School is making my mental heart deterate TuT. Anyways, I can't promise that a chapter will get out every week anymore....I'm rlly sorry though. But! Ill keep adding to this story!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi think about adopting Tadashi.

“So let me get this straight, you found him sleeping at our doorstep?”

Daichi asked, midway through taking a sip of coffee from his mug. Suga nodded, as Tadashi was curled up, sleeping on his chest softly with a small blanket over him. Suga and Daichi were seated on either sides of the couch in the living room, while Hinata, Ennoshita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya played freeze tag on the other side. Suga had just explained the whole incident with the car crashing, a missing child from the orphanage, and finding Tadashi on the house’s doorstep. Daichi looked a bit surprised, while Suga bounced his knee gently as a method to keep Tadashi from waking up. 

“Yeah, the orphanage wants him back if you find him. But, the only problem is,”

Suga kissed Tadashi on the forehead, gently rubbing his back.

“I already love him, and he’s kinda attached to me.”

Daichi chuckled, setting his “#1 Dad” mug on the coffee table near the clock. 

“Yeah, I saw when you put him down earlier and he started crying. I think that’s pretty normal though. And for some reason, Tadashi thinks I’m terrifying. Am I really that scary?”

Suga and Dachi giggled softly, as Tadashi squirmed in Suga’s arms. Suga lifted some of the blanket and covered the top Tadashi’s head with it, wrapping him like a burrito to make him settle down.

“No, maybe it’s just because you're tall. When Asahi greeted him, he got scared too.”

Suga could hear Nishinoya and Hinata bicker with each other in the background, not being so silent for them to overhear their argument.   
“Your s-supposed to freeze when C-Chikara tags you!”

Hinata squawked behind Suga and Daichi, jumping up and down.

“Whatever! I didn’t want to stand like a statue for 10 minutes for Tanaka to   
tap me and unfreeze!”

Nishinoya said stubbornly, sticking his tongue out at Hinata. Tadashi squirmed again, lifting his head up slightly and sleepily eyed Suga with a half-open eye. Suga gently patted his head back down while hushing him with a whispered “Shhhhhh”, which made Tadashi go back to sleep. 

Suga heard Tanaka walk in on the argument as you could hear a small pit patter from the other side of the room.

“Yu! If you don’t want to be frozen then you have to be the tagger!”

Tanaka insisted loudly, pointing at Nishinoya. Nishinoya eyed him with slit-pupils, which happens when Yu gets annoyed at something or is too stubborn to listen.

“Yeah, well I don’t want to be that either!”

Nishinoya pouted, crossing his arms and stomping the floor beneath them. Daichi sat up and straightened himself, as he tried to stop the argument, cupping one hand on the side of his mouth so he wouldn't wake Tadashi.

“Yu, Shoyo, and Ryonsuke! Lower your voice down! And if Yu dosen’t want to play, he doesn't want to play, okay? And where’s Chikara?”

Daichi exclaimed in an inside voice, as he got all their attention. 

“C-Chikara’s over there. He said he was tired a few min-utes ago.”

Hinata pointed to a figure laying on the cold floor near the corner of the living room. Ennoshita was flopped onto the floor, eyes closed and sleeping. His face was facing flat on the floor and his jet-black hair was all ruffled up.

Suga saw Daichi’s dark brown eyes widen a little. Suga got up, forgetting he still had a sleeping Tadashi in his arms. 

“Oh god... He must’ve been really tired.”

Suga commented, feeling guilty for not realizing Ennoshita was sleeping. ‘I’m such a bad parent. How can I forget about one of my kids?’  
Suga thought to himself, whilst about to walk towards Ennoshita, But, Daichi got up from the couch voluntarily. 

“Nah it’s fine I’ll get him. Besides, your hands are full.”

Daichi and Suga glanced at Tadashi, who looked like he was hugging Suga while sleeping. As Daichi went over and scooped up Ennoshita, Hinata and Tanaka went back to playing, while Nishinoya still sat on the ground and pouted.

Suga sat at the edge of the couch while Daichi was cradling a sleeping Ennoshita in his big, muscular arms. Daichi was standing near the coffee table, gently rocking Ennoshita whilst bouncing him a little.

“What are you doing?”

Asked Suga as he softly ruffled Tadashi’s dark green hair, the flyaway piece still sticking up. Daichi turned to Suga and beamed.

“Well, when I was back at police camp, we barely wore our uniforms and we just sat there and listened, then ate. I felt fat the whole time sitting there.”

Daichi and Suga chuckled softly. Daichi was in training to become a local police in a boot camp like area, and he was almost close to graduating in Mid November or maybe the start of December. 

Suga smiled, and looked down at Tadashi, whose head was close to his chest, eyes closed and sleeping. Suga noticed something about Tadashi. He rarely talks, but he can cry and scream at things. Or, how his tiny freckles on his hands and face, if you look closely, look like light-brown stars scattered everywhere. And how he had fairly long black eyelashes, or how his hair was an unnatural color. But, Suga had already grown to love Tadashi, as if he were one of his children. 

He didn’t care if Tadashi looked weird or didn’t speak, Suga loved him because he was so cute, and not as troublesome. But, the thought of raising another child swirled in circles in his mind. Mindless worries started coming up as thoughts.  
‘What if we can’t care for him?’  
‘Will we be financially stable?’  
‘Does Daichi even like Tadashi?’  
‘What if he’s mute? How will he speak when he grows up?’

Suga was interrupted by Tadashi squirming in his arms, maybe having a nightmare. Suga threw away the negative thoughts, and hushed Tadashi back to sleep again. Suga glanced at Daichi, who was still standing in the middle of the living room, cradling Ennoshita and watching Tanaka, Hinata, and Nishinoya play if they caused any trouble.

“Hey, Daichi.”

Suga’s gentle hazel-brown eyes trailed off to the side. Daichi turned around, facing Suga while rocking Ennoshita. 

“What is it, Koushi?”

He replied softly, dark brown eyes glimmering. Suga’s eyes faced down the light-brown wooden floor.  
“I was wondering...how would it be like with another kid?”

Suga’s eyes locked with Daichi’s big dark brown eyes, as a silence filled between them. The only sound was Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya watching Spongebob on a small ipad that they were all sharing. Suga felt Tadashi’s small arms wrap around his neck, as if he were hugging him. 

Tadashi wearily opened his eyes to peer at Suga. For some whole hearted reason, Tadashi’s big dark brown eyes reminded him of Daichi’s eyes, warm and curious. He yawned, rubbing one of his eyes with his hand. 

Tadashi turned around to look back at Daichi, who was holding Ennoshita. Daichi took a step towards him, going on one knee so he won’t seem so tall. Tadashi lifted his head and just blinked at him, a little confused.

“Hey, your Tadashi, right?”

Daichi asked softly, eyes twinkling. Suga lifted Tadashi up and sat him near the edge of the couch, facing Diachi. But, he went back to Suga and wrapped his arms around his right arm out of fear. Suga chuckled out of embarrassment, rubbing the back of his hand with his arm.

“It's okay Tadashi, he won’t hurt you. He’s very nice, don’t worry.”

Suga added as he sat Tadashi on his lap. Tadashi grabbed Suga’s arm, as he curled up into a ball, not wanting to see Daichi. Suga could see a little bit of sadness in Daichi’s face, even though he was wearing a welcoming smile.

“You think he’ll let me hold him?”

Asked Daichi, who was still holding a sleepy Ennoshita. Suga thought twice about giving Tadashi to Daichi. Would he freak out? Or would he just get used to it? Suga glanced at the floor, thinking about his decision while Daichi eyed him with dark brown eyes.

Suga held up Tadashi.

“Sure, I’ll take Chikara. If he throws a fit, then I guess it’s back to me.” 

Suga saw Tadashi’s eyes widen, as he turned around and gave him a look of “I will cry Suga. I will c r y” written on his freckled face. Suga was about to say “You know what, nevermind!” to Daichi, but he didn’t want it to seem like he didn’t want Tadashi around him. Out of the pureness of his heart, he handed Tadashi to Daichi, and Tadashi gently handed Ennoshita in Suga’s arms. Tadashi started to kick Daichi gently, as a gesture of “put me down or I’ll cry”. 

Daichi just smiled, since Tadashi’s effortless kicks didn't really harm him. Suga noticed that Tadashi’s usually slit dark-brown eyes were big and full with tears, ready to be cried out. Tadashi squirmed in Daichi’s hands, as Daichi lifted him up into the air. 

“Hey! I’m Daichi-”

Tadashi dangled his feet, noticing there was no hard ground below them. He turned his attention from Daichi, to below him. There was no ground. He was being lifted up into the air. Tadashi felt an uneasiness with being lifted up into the air, as he started to sniffle, making a face as if he were about to cry. 

Suga noticed Tadashi about to freak out, and sat up from cradling Ennoshita to say something. But, it was too late.

Tadashi started screaming and crying, tears going down his now red face. He started kicking Daichi to set him down or stop lifting him up. Tadashi’s screaming caught the attention of Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya, who paused the Spongebob episode and turned their attention towards Daichi and Tadashi. Ennoshita squirmed a little in Suga’s arms, covering his ears with his hands. Suga grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped Ennoshita like a burrito, covering his head. 

Daichi’s eyes were widened a little, as he stopped holding Tadashi up in the air, and held him, despite getting kicked by him in the ribcage. Suga gently set Ennoshita to sleep down on the other side of the couch, as Tadashi turned and reached his arms out to Suga, wailing at this point. 

Daichi held Tadashi out for Suga to grab him, a little sadness showing in his emotionless face. Suga gently grabbed Tadashi and held him close, as he hushed him to stop crying with a soft “Shhhh.”. Tadashi cried into Suga’s shoulder, hugging him tight, while Daichi picked up Ennoshita and sat next to Suga, cradling him.

Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka just turned around and went back to playing around with stuffed animals. Suga looked to the floor, guilty not wanting to make eye contact at the moment with Daichi’s sad dark brown eyes. Tadashi stopped crying, sniffing as he looked up at Suga with cried-out eyes.

“I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you he doesn't really like heights.”

Suga glanced at Daichi, who was deep in thought as he stared at the floor. 

“It’s fine. It’s probably ‘cause he’s never met me before.”

Daichi said, lifting his head and softly smiling at Suga. Suga chuckled back, trying to lift the silent mood. 

“But...about your question before…I think we’d be fine with another kid. I’m pretty sure we’re financially stable for another one. It's up to you, Koushi.”

Daichi’s dark brown eyes met Suga’s hazel brown ones. Suga looked a little surprised, as he sat Tadashi up-straight on his lap. Tadashi turned around to stare at Daichi, who smiled back at him. Tadashi swung his feet, while his sniffling was starting to go away. Suga ruffled Tadashi’s hair affectionately, causing Tadashi to stop sniffling and lift his tiny freckled hand to touch Suga’s.

Suga smiled, feeling the slight cold of Tadashi’s hand as he ruffled his hair.

“Yeah, but imagine. If Shoyo, Yu, and Ryonsuke drive Asahi crazy, think of him having to watch over 5.”

Suga heard Daichi giggle quietly next to him. It was good Suga brightened the mood a little. 

“Do you think they’ll let us adopt him? I mean, with Ennoshita we had to win over custody or else he would’ve been living with...some of his not-so-great family members.”

Daichi eyed Suga curiously as he let Ennoshita rest his head over his muscular shoulder. His eyes went from  
the floor to Suga, as he looked around in thought.

“Maybe. It’s a good chance they will though. Also, didn’t we have to win custody over Shoyo too when he was like...2 months old?”

Daichi replied, as he heard Hinata and Nishinoya giggle in the background at their small skit they were making with stuffed animals. Suga patted Tadashi’s head, making him wholesomely smile at Suga with his baby teeth. That’s adorable...Suga and Daichi both secretly thought, as Suga smiled softly back. 

“Yeah, but his Dad just kinda handed him over to us if you think about it. And oh my god, he was so frickin tiny and cute.”

Suga remembered that day, when they wanted to adopt Hinata. A scene of Suga and Daichi in a rather small courtroom, with a judge on the pedestal and a man standing behind a small desk, sitting in a chair with wheels. He remembered every single small detail: the clock was black and it was 3:29 PM, how the benches near the end of the room were arranged, and the security guards near the closed wooden doors. 

Suga remembered how the judge rambled about all the information on taking custody of Hinata, and if his Dad would accept. He remembered how him and Daichi were holding hands the whole time, being confident about adopting Hinata. At the end of the day though, Mr. Hinata didn’t want nothing to do with Shoyo, and just ended up giving him to Suga and Daichi. 

A few days later after they adopted Hinata, they were given a small, but rather loud ginger-haired 4 month old that never was quiet. When they put him in the baby car seat, Hinata started screaming and babbling random words the whole way home. He thought about how Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita were surprised, excited and confused when they saw Hinata. 

Suga giggled to himself when he was reminded of Hinata’s endless babbling, and how he wouldn't sleep at night, no matter how many lullabies Suga hummed or how many times he rocked him. He absolutely loved Hinata when he was a baby, and he still does, but Suga didn’t really think countless sleepless nights with 4 kids was the best thing to be reminded of.

“Let’s not forget Ryonsuke’s and Yu’s adoption story!”

Suga added, midway through playing with Tadashi’s small flyaway hair on the top of his head, which kept flicking back and forth. Tadashi didn’t really mind, he was too busy playing with a nearby small stuffed elephant on the ground, in which he hugged tightly. 

Suga and Daichi remembered when they thought Yu would be the last child they adopted, since they already had a 7 month-old Ennoshita walking around the house. But when they drove to an orphanage around Miyagi to meet Yu, there was another little kid named Ryonsuke, who never left his side. The owner of the orphanage called them “The weirdly related siblings”, as she explained how they’ve seen and been with each other since they were 2 months old, and how they would follow each other. Of course, Nishinoya had short dark-brown hair with small blonde bangs in the middle of his forehead, and light-brown eyes. And how Tanaka had barely any hair, before they realized he had a greyish-brown buzz cut with grey eyes. 

Nishinoya was tiny compared to Daichi and Suga, as he was a rather short 9-month old. He also remembered how Tanaka was close to becoming 1. But, when they approached Nishinoya to adopt him, they both started balling out and Tanaka didn’t let go of Nishinoya when they had to leave. While Suga was carrying Nishinoya, he started kicking Suga and having a fit. Honestly, Suga felt really bad for separating Nishinoya from Tanaka. 

That day, Suga walked out with Nishinoya and Daichi walked out with Tanaka, both asleep. He remembered the look on Daichi’s face as he cradled Tanaka. Daichi’s face was a mixture of shock, surprise, and happiness at the same time, but he mostly looked surprised. But, it was kinda worth adopting both of them, since they’re happy and adorable. 

Suga simpered affectionately, giggling at the thought of Daichi’s shocked face. 

“I have to admit, you should’ve seen your face-”

Suga had to stop talking, since he started laughing. Daichi turned around, face exaggeratedly shocked. 

“What was wrong with my face!?”

Daichi jokingly asked back, face a little red. Suga covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide the laugh. Tadashi looked to Daichi, then to Suga, eyes going back and forth like an old fashioned ticking cat clock. He was confused about what was going on, but he just continued playing with the small elephant. 

Tadashi tapped Suga on the shoulder gently, trying to get his attention. Suga stopped laughing, and looked down to Tadashi with hazel-brown eyes.

“What is it, bud?”

Suga asked, as he swiped some grey strands of hair from his face and put them behind his ear. Tadashi held up the elephant to Suga’s face, eyes bright as he showed him the stuffed animal. 

“Yes Tadashi, that’s an elephant!”

Suga informed as he made an exaggerated smile. Tadashi put the elephant down and turned to Daichi, who was scrolling through his phone as he cradled Ennoshita in the other hand. Tadashi held the elephant and pointed to Daichi, as if to get his attention. Suga noticed Tadashi pointing to Daichi.

“Psssttt, Daichi!” 

Suga slightly whispered, as he put his hand on the side of his mouth, trying not to wake Ennoshita. Daichi saw Suga from the corner of his eye, and put down his phone, facing him. 

“Hm?”

Daichi asked, eyebrows raised. Suga looked at Tadashi at the corner of his eye, then looked back to Daichi. Tadashi held out the elephant to him. 

“Oh! Yeah, that’s an elephant. In real life, they’re not that small, They’re probably the size of this house!”

Daichi grinned at Tadashi softly, a little happy that Tadashi wasn’t as afraid of him as he was before. Suga patted Tadashi affectionately, causing him to giggle wholesomely. Suga covered his mouth from saying “Awww!” outloud, while Daichi smiled at Suga, chuckling. Honestly, they both seemed adorable at this moment. 

“Hey Koushi, do you think he’s selectively mute?”

Daichi asked next to him as Tadashi started waving the elephant around in the air. Suga eyed the floor in thought, as he bounced one of his legs in boredom. They never heard Tadashi talk to them, or babble sometimes like Hinata. Although Ennoshita didn’t talk much when he was smaller either, he would either stutter or mouth words out. Tadashi didn’t say anything or talk to others, not even once. Yet again, he could scream, cry, yelp, or giggle. Maybe Tadashi was just really shy and quiet, but right now he didn’t know neither. 

Suga scratched the back of his head, stumped at the question. 

“Actually, I don’t really know. We’ll have to ask them.”

Suga picked up Tadashi and put him down on the ground. Tadashi grabbed the elephant and ran towards Hinata, who invited him to play with blocks. Meanwhile, Nishinoya accidentally knocked down Tanaka’s 2 block tower, but was quickly forgiven after saying a small “Sorry!” and helping build it back. 

Ennoshita woke up, wearily blinking at Daichi. He rubbed one of his eyes with his hand, eyes looking droopy.

“...What Happened?”

He asked in his slight high-picthed voice, yawning.

“Well, you fell asleep on the floor.”  
Daichi replied back, as he reached for his phone.

“I was tired.”

Daichi picked up Ennoshita and set him on the floor, letting him stumble over to Tanaka and Nishinoya. Tadashi was taking out blocks from a pile and stacking them up with Hinata and Nishinoya, while Tanaka was trying to build another tall tower, this time with 2x the blocks. 

Suga sat up from the couch and reached for the water bottle next to the clock on the coffee table, taking a quick drink. As he lowered the water bottle and twisted the cap onto it, he glanced at Daichi, who was scrolling through his phone.

“Hey, do you think the orphanage is open?”

Suga asked, hazel-brown eyes somehow shimmering in the slightly sunlight room. 

“I looked it up, it says it is.”

Daichi was scrolling through his phone, as Suga’s eyes went back to the floor in thought. He eyed the kids   
playing on the other side of the room with an emotionless expression, as he rested his hands on his lap.

“...”

“Miss Kageyama is off today, right?”

Daichi lifted his head from his phone as Suga commented. His eyebrows were raised in confusion. Suga faced him, eyes bright.

“Do you think we can like...go to the orphanage today? Well, that’s if you're not tired...”

Suga questioned out of curiosity as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap. He eyed Daichi at the corner of his hazel-tinted brown eyes, watching him calmly bounce one of his legs. 

“Maybe, I’m not that tired. But, the only problem is, who will watch them?”

Daichi nodded his head towards Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, Ennoshita, and Tadashi peacefully playing with blocks. Suga looked at them, then back to Daichi. Suga reached for his phone next to the water on the small coffee table, he carefully picked it up, put his thumbprint on the home button, and started searching for Asahi’s contact. 

Daichi peeked over Suga’s shoulder.

“Contacting Asahi?”

“Yeah, He’s off for the rest of the week since his apparel designing workplace is getting a remodel. I don’t think he’ll mind if we ask him to watch them. Besides, Yu will be excited to see him.”  
After finding the contact labeled “Jesus (Asahi)”, Suga lightly tapped on it and opened the messaging app.

12:03 PM  
Sugawara

‘Hey Asahi’

Jesus (Asahi)  
‘yeah? Do you need something?’

Sugawara  
‘Remember Tadashi from yesterday?’

Jesus (Asahi)  
‘Yeah, I think he was afraid of me.’

Sugawara  
‘Well, we were thinking of taking him to the orphanage to legally adopt him. I talked to Daichi, he says we’re financially good to adopt him. I was thinking, are you off today?’

Jesus (Asahi)  
‘Oh! Congratulations! Also yeah, the clothing designer place shut down to remodel. I’m off most of the week, so yeah I’m free. Do you need me to do something?’

Sugawara  
‘Well, yeah. Can you watch the boys for me and Daichi? We were planning on going today.’

Jesus (Asahi)  
‘Oh! Yeah sure! I don’t really mind! I’m pretty close to ur guys’s house, so it won’t take me long to get there. Tell Noya I’ll be there soon!’

Sugawara  
‘Okay! Thank you! I’ll pay u at the end of the day!’

Suga looked over at Nishinoya, who was about to hit Ennoshita with a block while he was crouched on the ground, peacefully building a square house. Suga quickly lifted his head, so fast it made him a little dizzy afterwards. Daichi also noticed, and sat up from slouching on the couch.

“Yu!”

They both said at the same time in a strict-like voice. Nishinoya stopped, and his attention snapped towards them, as he held the one block in his hand. 

“Put the block down! We don’t hit each other here!”

Daichi cupped his hand on the side of his mouth to make his voice louder, sounding much like a father (which he is). Suga stepped in, scolding Nishinoya with a serious look. 

“Yu Nishinoya if you hit Ennoshita with that block Uncle Asahi won’t come!”

Suga said in a flash, barely able to understand each word. Nishinoya’s face lit up when Suga mentioned Asahi. 

“Asahi’s coming!?”

Nishinoya dropped the block on the ground, and ran towards Suga, clinging onto his leg with his arms. He smiled brightly with his teeth, a hole near his front teeth where he lost one. 

Tanaka lifted his head at the word ‘Asahi’ and stopped building his tower to run towards Suga. He clung onto Suga’s right leg, smiling with his shark-like pointy teeth. Behind him, Hinata trailed behind almost tripping over his own feet. He jumped and landed on the couch next to Suga, eyes bright. Ennoshita didn’t really care that much, and Tadashi didn’t know what was going on, as they just continued stacking the blocks.

“I want to see uncle Asahi!”

All their squeaky voices exclaimed loudly with excitement. Their faces were beaming, as Hinata bounced up and down on the couch next to Suga. Suga couldn’t move, since Tanaka and Nishinoya had hold of his legs and Hinata was next to him. At the corner of his eye, he saw Daichi’s face trying to stay solemn and not break out chuckling. 

“Yeah, but Uncle Asahi will only watch you if you're good. And when we leave, I don’t want to get a report of someone getting hurt. Also, please no crying for us to come back.”

Suga eyed Hinata, who was a kid known for crying 2 minutes after both parents were gone from the house. In some cases, he’s found a way to unlock a door or find an open window, and escape out the house looking for Suga or Daichi. One time, they came back to see Asahi looking for Hinata after he disappeared. Turns out he wound up at The Kozume’s household, after he bumped into Kenma at the nearby park. Or another time, where they had to file a missing child report after he was gone for an hour. When they came back from looking around, Hinata was with Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the front of the house, after they found him playing with a kid called Kunimi. After those two times, they’ve learned to keep a very close eye on Hinata and put some child-proof locks on the windows. 

“Yay!”

Nishinoya swung his feet, almost kicking Suga in the leg as he yelled out of excitement. Suga was trying to stop himself from laughing, but a soft giggle escaped his mouth. 

“Guys! Get off of me! I can’t move!”

Suga giggled, as he swung his feet, Tanaka and Nishinoya still clinging onto his legs. He had to admit, they were pretty heavy to lift up. Nishinoya was a little lighter than Tanaka, but he kept a tight grip on Suga’s leg. Nishinoya and Tanaka soon let go of Suga’s legs, stepping back and laughing. 

“Are we gonna stay with Asahi?”

Hinata bounced over to Daichi on the couch, brown eyes big and shining in the rather dull room. 

“Yeah we’re gonna take Tadashi with us somewhere though.”

Daichi said softly as he ruffled Hinata’s fluffy orange hair, making him giggle. 

“Are you going to take Tadashi to the scary doctors?”

Nishinoya chimed in, eyes wide with curiosity. 

“Well, kind of like the scary doctors. But, we’ll be back. Don’t worry.” 

As soon as Daichi finished talking, they heard a light knock on the door. Everyone stopped and stared at the door, while Suga and Daichi got up from the couch and walked towards the front door. Nishinoya ran and held onto Suga’s hand as they walked towards the door, Tanaka trailing behind. Ennoshita walked slowly behind. Hinata ran towards Tadashi, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. Tadashi stumbled after him, as Hinata dragged him to Suga. 

“C’mon Tadashi!”

He chirped, as his arm got tired from dragging him to the door. Tadashi blinked at Hinata, pure confusion on his face as he looked up to the door. 

Suga twisted the doorknob, as Asahi’s nervous face peeked inside the house. Nishinoya’s eyes lit up, as SUga opened the door a little more to reveal Asahi. He sprinted and hugged Asahi’s leg, before he could greet them.

“Hi Asahi!”

Nishinoya exclaimed as he jumped up and down, fairly small compared to him. Asahi slightly bent down to pick up Nishinoya, as Noya hugged him back.

“Hey Noya! Oh! Hey guys!”

Asahi said as he waved politely at them. Tadashi’s eyes widened as he clung onto one of Suga’s legs in fear. Suga noticed and patted him on the head softly, trying to calm him down. 

“Hi!”

Hinata and Tanaka waved vigorously at Asahi, beaming. Ennoshita just did a shy, little wave.

“Hey!”

Suga raised his left arm up, smiling as he ruffled Tadashi’s hair with the other. 

“Sup Jesus.”

Daichi had his arms crossed as he nodded his head at Asahi.

“Hey! Not the whole ‘Asahi is Jesus’ thing again!” 

Asahi replied playfully as Daichi chuckled off to the side. Asahi’s hair was tied into a small bun at the back of his head, while he was just in normal, casual clothing. He put down Nishinoya, who was still as hyper as ever.   
Suga picked up Tadashi, as he started putting on his shoes. Daichi was already ready to go, as he stood by the door next to Asahi.

“So, how long will you guys be away?”

Asahi questioned as he patted Nishinoya’s head to calm him down from jumping around.

“Well, maybe in like 3-4 hours, depending on how long it takes.”

Suga replied as he grabbed a nearby small bag, looking more like a backpack as he grabbed his phone and stuffed it in. He also grabbed the small elephant from the couch, which he gave to Tadashi, who just hugged it back. 

Suga bent down to match with Hinata’s and the others’ height, as he spread one of his arms out.

“Okay, give me a hug before we go! It won’t be long, don’t worry.”

Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita hugged Suga. Hinata looked up to Suga with big brown eyes.

“You won’t be gone forever, right?”

He looked like he was about to cry, since his bottom lip was quivering. Hinata’s eyes looked watery as if he were about to cry.

“Don’t worry Shoyo, it won’t be forever, okay?”

Suga patted Hinata on the back, as he backed away towards Asahi. Tadashi didn’t really get what was going on, but he just waved the elephant in the air. Suga stood next to Daichi, and rested his hand on the doorknob.

He twisted the doorknob, opening the door and revealing the outside.

“Bye everyone!”

Suga yelled as they walked out the door from the front of the house.

“Bye!”

All of them said, as Suga and Daichi went out the door. Tadashi shyly lifted his hand in a waving-like manner at them, as the door closed slowly behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late christmas TuT! Guess who got a new laptop lmao. Anyways, I was supposed to finish this yesterday, but I wasn't feeling too good. So I pulled an all nighter and forced myself to finish it. I'm rlly tired rn, but it was worth it since I knocked out 10 episodes of Haikyu!! Sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed. Also! If this story needs improvment, please tell me how to improve in the comments! This is my first fanfic, and its not that good.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi become Tadashi's new parents.

Tadashi looked up at the rather cloudy blue sky, as the birds flew from nearby trees onto roofs of houses. Small orange and brown leaves from trees flew around in the wind aimlessly, some landing on Tadashi’s face, making him sneeze. 

Suga waved his hand, trying to whisk the leaves away from Tadashi’s face as they walked on the stone sidewalk, near the park and parking lot. 

Daichi was walking next to Suga, arms folded as he scanned the small parking lot for the car. 

“Hey uh, should we use my car or your car?” 

Daichi asked as he searched through his pockets for his keys.

“Well, it doesn't really matter. It's up to you.”

Suga voiced, as Daichi held up car keys that jingled with the gusts of wind. 

“Nevermind, we’ll take my car.”

He pressed the button hanging next to the keys on the keychain, as a black truck’s headlights blinked, a little unlocking jingle sounding from the car.

“Hey Babe, you have one of the carseats in your car right? If not I think I have my car keys in my pocket-”

“Yeah, I think it's still left in there from last month when we had to take Chikara to the doctor.”

Suga was searching through the small backpack on his back, before Daichi interrupted him. Suga just let the one strap of the small backpack rest on his shoulder, as it hung from that one strap.

They soon left the sidewalk near the park and started walking towards the black truck, as Tadashi watched the leaves fall from trees, as they gently swirled in a circle and landed on the ground. He watched, as the trees from above them dropped leaves, some landing on his dark-green hair. Although, the wind quickly swooshed them out, making him giggle as he saw the little leaves fly away. 

As some of the gusts of wind hit their hair and faces, Suga’s small grey hair strands gently blew in the wind, catching Tadashi’s eye. Tadashi was somehow amazed by how his hair moved with the wind, reaching his freckled hand to pull Suga’s hair. 

“Ow Bud that hurts!”

Suga winced as Tadashi pulled his hair, chuckling as he took his free hand and put Tadashi’s hand down. Tadashi just did a little “hee hee”, as he reached his hand to pull Suga’s hair again. Suga gently put his hand back down again.

“What did I say! Don’t pull my hair!”

Suga said jokingly, as Tadashi smiled. They were reaching near the car now, as Tadashi playfully pulled Suga’s flyaway hair on the top of his head. 

“Tadashi!”

Suga tried to sound stern, but it ended up in Tadashi giggling back at him. Suga gently grabbed Tadashi’s small freckled hand and put it down to his side, a small chuckle escaping him.

Daichi stopped near the driver’s side of the car, smiling back at them as he spun the car keys on his index finger. 

“What was Tadashi doing?”

Daichi asked as he pressed the button on the car keys, making the front lights of the black truck blink again. 

“He’s a hair-puller, just like Shoyo was.”

Suga commented as he put Tadashi’s hand down from pulling his hair again. 

“Really now?”

Daichi chuckled, as he opened the driver’s seat door. Suga was near the right side of the car, as he reached for the door hands and pulled, revealing the plain inside of the car.

Inside the car smelled a pine-needle like scent coming from the small air freshener dangling from the mirror. On one of the backseats, was a black car seat with a small mirror on the back of the front seat, so whoever was sitting in the back can probably just look at themselves in the mirror (Daichi kept the small mirror back there since Ennoshita was small). 

Daichi was already in the driver’s seat while Suga reached over and sat Tadashi on the carseat, having to reach into the car halfway.

Tadashi looked around the car, but something caught his eye. As Suga gently put the buckle over his chest and buckled it into the button on the left, Tadashi was mesmerized by the small mirror on the seat in front of him. He stared into it, wondering why another kid like him was in a window-like thing in front of him. He still held onto the tiny elephant, snapping out of the mirror trance when Suga spoke to him. 

“Tadashi, do you like the mirror?”

Suga asked as he finished fastening the seatbelt on the carseat. Tadashi just glanced at Suga, thick slit-like dark brown eyes almost glimmering as he looked back at the mirror. Suga smiled and got out of the car, closing the door. He then opened the front passenger door and hopped inside, closing another door once again.

Daichi put the keys inside the keyhole next to the steering wheel, making the car shake a little and the engine purr. Tadashi was a little startled by the sudden shaking of the car, as he glanced outside the car window. 

As Tadashi zoned out while looking out the window, he heard Daichi comment from upfront. 

“Hey, isn’t this where we adopted Shoyo?”

Daichi had his phone in his hand, searching up the location of the orphanage. He had one hand on the steering wheel, car still parked and the engine still on. Suga peered at Daichi’s phone, trying to remember the location the radio said yesterday. 

Suga nodded, “I think that’s it.”

“You sure?” Daichi had both hands on the steering wheel, looking back at Suga.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Suga replied, as Daichi pulled the lever, making the car go backwards.

“Okay, if you say so.” 

As he made a U-turn, Daichi drove past the other cars in the parking lot and went out the exit, driving onto the road. As they passed by big houses, Suga chimed in about his work job to Daichi.

“Hey, you know what I’ve been thinking, maybe I can become a teacher.”

Suga discussed to Daichi about his current job as an office employee isn’t going too well, and how maybe if he became an elementary school teacher in the future, maybe they’ll let their kids in.

Tadashi didn’t really peek interest in the conversation upfront, as he dazily stared into the car window, watching other cars pass by or stop next to them. Occasionally, another truck would stop at the stoplight, landing next to them with a cargo trailer tied behind it. Tadashi was somehow amazed how horses can fit inside a trailer, as they stuck their long heads out to peek at the guests. Or sometimes, another car would stop next to them with a kid inside, and Tadashi would shyly wave at them to get their attention. It usually ended with the kid waving back, or just staring back at him with a blank expression through the tinted window. 

As they passed some houses and drove by a gas station, a voice from Daichi’s phone told directions in a robotic and expressionless voice to them.

“Turn right to ******* Adoption & Boarding School.”

With that, Daichi steered the steering wheel right to reach a big house-like building, reaching the parking lot. 

‘We’re here!”

Suga exclaimed, turning his head to face Tadashi in the back, gently smiling. Tadashi jumped, a little startled, but just replied with an affectionate giggle. Daichi parked the car next to a small red sedan, stopping before he could reach the sidewalk. 

Daichi stopped the car, as he scanned the outside of the building with rather bright eyes from the front window.

“God, this is the place we adopted Shoyo!”

Daichi said in realization, as he glanced at the sign in front of the orphanage that read the title in big bold letters. 

Suga looked at the sign, hazel-brown eyes widening in surprise “I think it is!”

“We haven’t visited this place in like what, 2 and half years?”

Daichi gushed, his expression now a mixture of happiness and surprise. 

“I swear those kids' drawings on the windows were there when we last came.”

Suga was eyeing the miscellaneous scribbles and drawings taped on the front doors’ windows, some even looking like they were torn or ripped and still put back on the window. 

Daichi started to unbuckle his seatbelt as elbowed the car door to open it, stepping outside. Suga already had his seatbelt unbuckled and was stepping out of the car, as he walked over to Tadashi’s side. 

He opened the door, as gusts of winds from the outside hit Tadashi’s face, making him blink rapidly. 

“Hey bud! We’re gonna take you inside the building to adopt you, ‘kay?”

Suga talked to Tadashi, as if he understood every single word he was saying as he unbuckled Tadashi’s seatbelt and lifted him up. But, it ended up in Tadashi utterly confused and not replying with anything except a blank stare, or the occasional blink.

Suga grabbed Tadashi from the car and closed the door with one hand, as Daichi waited aside on the sidewalk. As soon as Suga turned around, Tadashi spotted the two glass doors filled with drawings that he very well remembered. Tadashi was still holding the small elephant toys, as he clenched it with both hands tightly.

Memories of that car crash came to mind, every single detail included as he stared deeply into those doors. He just remembered coming out of those doors yesterday, coming out with the two strangers that were randomly labeled his ‘parents’. But for some odd reason, those two doors gave him a sudden anxiety inside he couldn’t just shake off, almost feeling fear for those two doors. 

“How do I look?”

Daichi questioned as Suga went up to the sidewalk, holding Tadashi as he stood right next to him. He straightened himself up, as he dusted off his suit and tie with his hands. Suga smiled, cheeks flushed with pink, and said,

“Handsome and muscular, like a policeman.”

Suga started chuckling, covering his laugh with one hand as Daichi turned a little red, smiling back at him.

“A policeman in _training._ ”

Daichi corrected him as he went up to Suga and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, making him go even more red. 

Tadashi just blinked in confusion, as they started walking towards the doors. 

The small leaves from the trees next to the building were blowing into the wind, swirling onto the ground as the indigo blue sky was covered by fluffy clouds. Some nearby crows on the rooftops spread their wings and flew off into the distance, cawing as the murder of crows landed on a nearby tree. 

Behind the building, other similar buildings were spotted behind it, although they were a little smaller than the one upfront. The sounds of kids playing around at the back of the house was heard, as they approached the two doors.

Daichi went in front of Suga and opened the door, holding it open for him. Suga nodded in thanks, walking inside the building as Daichi followed behind him, closing the door and making the little bells attached to the handle ring. That little ring sounded oddly familiar to Tadashi, as he looked around the lobby blankly, still holding the small elephant. 

The lobby was fairly plain, with a light grey wallpaper and picture frames of different kids that have been adopted over the years. Some paintings were next to the pictures too, done by some middle school aged-kids that stayed at that boarding school when they were younger. Some paintings depicted different landmarks, animals, and landscapes, while some were just considered ‘abstract’ or just contained a stick figure on them.

Two chairs were placed on the right side of the room, a coffee table sitting in between them, untouched magazines neatly organized on top. On the left, was a lady at the counter, quietly reading a book with headphones on. On the wall behind her, was a billboard of different school events and some art the little kids made for her, usually filled with scribbles. She didn't really pay attention to them at all as they entered the room.

Suga quietly walked over, holding Tadashi with both arms since his right was getting tired. Tadashi rested his chin on Suga’s shoulder, as he peered at Daichi in front of him with big dark-brown eyes. Daichi just responded with a small grin to Tadashi, as Suga was trying to get the receptionist’s attention. 

“U-um, excuse me-”

Suga mumbled from across the marble counter, but the receptionist just continued reading. 

“Excuse me.”

He repeated, this time his voice more clear. But then again, she didn’t respond back. This caused Daichi to step in next to Suga, clearing his throat. 

“Excuse me, ma’am.” 

Daichi’s voice was a little more loud, as the receptionist snapped out of her reading, lifting her head and peering at the couple with her reading glasses. 

“Oh, I apologize! I was on my break and I didn’t notice you guys. Erm, what do you two need?”

She asked them kindly, as she kicked her feet and made the wheeled-chair she was sitting slide over to her computer. She raised her head up from checking her computer, and spotted the small dark-green haired toddler Suga was holding. Tadashi turned and faced the receptionist with a blank stare.

Her blue eyes widened a bit, “Oh my lord! Y-you found Tadashi yesterday from the car crash! Did he end up around your house?”

She exclaimed loudly as she pinched the corner of her reading glass, adjusting them back on the bridge of her nose. 

“God, you don’t know how much the police were panicking! They thought he was well...gone!” 

She sat there in her office chair in disbelief, her expression looking excited. Suga just responded with a gentle smile.

“Well, when I got back from work, I found him sleeping next to my doorstep. Apparently, he really likes the lights we strung at our door. By the way, my name is Koushi Sugawara, and this is Daichi Sawamura.”

Suga turned to glance at Daichi, who was next to him and waved at the receptionist. 

“Nice to meet you two! So, are you here to give him back to the adoption center? Or, were you guys here for something else.”

She went back to her desktop computer, typed a few words onto it, and rolled back to the couple. 

“Well uh, we were thinking of adopting Tadashi. He seems to like my husband alot, and he gets along with our other kids at home,”

Daichi stated, as Tadashi lifted his small freckled hand to grab Suga’s hair. Suga gently grabbed Tadashi’s hand, putting it to his side, hoping he didn’t interrupt Daichi as he continued to talk to the receptionist. 

Tadashi smiled back at Suga, as he tried to grab his hair again. Suga, trying to look at him serious look on his face, put Tadashi’s hand down. 

“No, Tadashi. Stop.”

Suga whispered softly, looking back at Tadashi with hazel-brown eyes. Tadashi stopped smiling, staring up at Suga with a blank face. He looked as if he understood the word ‘stop’, as if he recognized it from somewhere. Tadashi hugged the elephant in his hand, resting his head on Suga’s shoulder as he stared around the room in boredom.

But, where had he heard that weird word, ‘stop’? It lingered in his still- developing brain, as memories of faceless upperclassmen with school uniforms popped in his head. 

_“Stop talking, Yamaguchi. You’re more annoying than the other kids.”_

_A female voice he remembered snapped at him, her voice annoyed._

_“Can you stop crying?! What is there to cry about? I’ll make you actually cry for something.”_

_A young male voice said to him, standing next to the girl._

_“Shut up.”_

_“Your voice is so high-pitched and obnoxious.”_

_“God, I hate every word that comes out of your mouth.”_

_“I wish you were quiet again, like you used to be. Ain’t no one wants to listen to that voice.”_

_“It would be better if you didn’t talk at all, Tadashi.”_

_“Just don’t talk to me or the other kids anymore. Just, **stop.** ”_

Everything. Everything they have ever said to him, stuck with him his whole life. Of course they would think an almost 3-year-old is going to forget everything. But no, it sadly didn’t. In fact, it drove him to become selectively mute when the insults became out of hand. Why? Why out of all the toddlers in the adoption center was he teased? The other little kids had the same high-pitched voice range as him, yet why was he targeted?

Well, it was because he was way smarter than the others. He picked up words faster, and could sometimes form 5-word sentences if he really wanted to. Or sometimes, when they would give him a book to ‘pretend read’, they thought he was just flipping the pages and looking at the pictures. But, that was not the case. Tadashi was trying to understand to read, trying to pronounce the words in the book, but it mostly came out in random babbles. That's probably why they drove him to be quiet, thinking he’ll be smarter than them when he’s older. 

The childhood trauma still scared him, which is probably why he avoided really tall people. Tadashi didn’t want to get teased by tall people; not anymore. Out of the terrifying memories he remembered, he hugged Suga so suddenly, letting out a quiet “mmph” sound of discomfort. 

Suga’s attention snapped from the conversation with the receptionist to Tadashi, who was hugging him so tightly. Suga looked down at Tadashi, his face a little perplexed and confused. For some whole hearted reason, whenever Tadashi hugged Suga or was close to him, a sudden feeling of protection would rise over him. Tadashi felt safe around Suga, as his grip got weaker and stopped hugging Suga. 

Out of sudden confusion, he held Tadashi with both arms, letting him rest his head on his chest as they waited for the receptionist to finish organizing some papers. Tadashi heard Suga’s steady heart beat, making him a little more calm. He eyed Suga sleepily with dark-brown eyes, as he yawned. 

Suga glanced at the receptionist, who had some papers scattered all over her desk, sorting them as she went back and forth. 

“Okay! All we need is Mr. Sugawara to sign!”

She said, nodding at the guy who was holding a sleepy Tadashi in his arms. Suga stood next to Daichi and gave him a concerned look of “will he let you hold him?”. Tadashi was daily drowsy, as he was already falling asleep in Suga’s arms.

Taking a deep breath, he held out Tadashi to Daichi, saying a soft whisper, 

“Can you hold him for a sec?”

Suga looked into Daichi’s eyes, who were a little surprised. But, Daichi held his arms out, as Suga handed him the sleeping Tadashi. Tadashi blinked wearily at Daichi, but he was too drowsy to care. He laid his head on Daichi’s chest, sleeping softly as if he finally trusted him.

Daichi looked down on Tadashi, then looked up to Suga, eyes glimmering. Daichi beamed at him, probably excitingly screaming in his head right now. Even Suga had to admit, they both looked adorable in that moment. Suga let out a soft laugh as the receptionist handed him a small folder of papers to sign on the counter, as well as a blue pen. 

Suga scanned through most of the papers, not like they had that much writing anyways. But, after he knocked out 10 pages with 3 more left, his eyes started to slightly hurt from reading all of them. So, he would constantly blink or rub one of his eyes, as he swirled the pen on the paper, signing his signature on the blank black line. 

Soon, after a fairly 20 minutes, Suga was down signing the papers and handed them to the receptionist, who soon put the new data into her desktop computer as she gathered the remaining papers and shoved them back into a disorganized cabinet under the counter. 

“Alright! You’re all set to take Tadashi home. We were going to contact his past adopted parents’ families, but they didn’t want anything to do with him so, he’s your son! Welcome to your new family, Tadashi!”

She said in a daily low and quiet voice, trying not to wake Tadashi up as she searched through the cabinets and gave Suga and Daichi a small folder of papers, including information about Tadashi.

“Right, there is his birth certificate, and all that other stuff. Anyways, do you two happen to have any questions before you go?”

She asked, as Suga reached for the folder, grasping it in his right hand. 

“Well, I do have one question, miss. If you don’t mind.”

Suga added, facing the receptionist as he quickly scanned through the folder. The receptionist snapped to his attention,

“Go on,”

The receptionist voiced as she kicked her feet again, making her office chair slide to the right of the big counter, as she straightened some random leftover papers. Suga glanced at Daichi, meeting his eyes, then back to the receptionist. 

“Well, is Tadashi filed as selectively mute?”

Suga interlaced his fingers together, his elbows resting on the cold counter as he asked the receptionist. She stared at the ground for a little bit, in thought, then glanced back at Suga. 

“No, he’s not. There was just this incident where his upperclassmen told him to stop talking when he just turned 2. He’s a really smart kid, probably smarter than the other kids here. I’m sure that if you bond with him enough, he’ll start talking in no time.”

She added positively, smiling in response as she stopped in her office chair on the left side of the long counter. _An...incident?_ Suga wondered to himself, looking down at the counter. Suga nodded, understanding her as he got up from the chair and took the folder. 

“Alright. Thank you for all your help!”

Suga said, as he turned to Daichi to signal him out the door. Daichi smiled at the receptionist, cradling a sleepy Tadashi. 

“Yes, thank you.”

He responded kindly, as they started walking towards the door. 

“Your welcome! Bye you two! Congratulations on adopting!” 

The polite receptionist hollered at them, as they went through the glass door, the little bells attached to the handle jingling once again. 

“I have no idea why Tadashi didn’t scream at me this time…”

Daichi turned to Suga, as they stepped outside onto the concrete sidewalk. Tadashi was resting the side of his head on Daichi’s shoulder, as he held the stuffed elephant close to him, sleeping softly.

“I don’t know either. I think he was just really tired and didn’t care. But that’s still a big step for him trusting you!” 

Suga exclaimed, as he put his hand on Daichi’s shoulder affectionately. 

“Well, welcome to the family Tadashi.”

Daichi responded softly with a smile, as he looked down at Tadashi. Suga gave Tadashi another light kiss on the cheek,

“Yeah, welcome lil bud.”

Suga ruffled Tadashi’s hair _very_ gently, careful not to wake the dark-green haired boy up. Both of the new parents were actually excited to adopt Tadashi, but if they acted too excited they might wake him up. 

“Shoyo will be excited though. I think Chikara’s gonna freak, he wasn't too happy when we adopted Shoyo.”

Daichi voiced, as he reached into his pants pocket, grabbing the keys. Suga glanced into the distance,

“Nah, I think he’ll be fine. He just had to get used to Shoyo’s constant babbling. Besides, he already has to deal with Ryonsuke and Yu.”

“Oh my god, when all the boys’ are older we should invite Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and their kids, as well as Akaashi and Bokuto to go to Disneyland.”

Daichi joked at Suga, whilst he pressed the button on the keys, making the car flash its headlights. Suga cracked a laugh, while they moved towards the car. 

“Oh god, that would be pure chaos. Mostly because Bokuto would probably buy Shoyo everything. And I MEAN everything.”

Suga turned to Daichi as they stopped near the car. Suga opened the passenger door for Daichi to put Tadashi in the car seat. He nodded back in thanks, as he gently sat the sleeping dark-green haired toddler into the car seat.

“Heh, probably.”

He responded playfully back as he buckled Tadashi’s seat belt, setting the stuffed animal elephant back in his hands. Daichi made sure to close the passenger door slowly, and went towards the drivers’ seat. Suga was already in the car by then, reviewing over the folders that the receptionist gave him. As he skimmed through the papers whilst Daichi was starting the car, he stopped reading as he reached Tadashi’s birth certificate. He stared out the front window in realization.

“I just realized, Tadashi’s birthday is in 9 days…”

They both turned to look at eachother, Daichi’s dark brown eyes meeting his hazel eyes. 

“Well then, we should invite some of the boys’ friends when he turns 3.”

Daichi responded, as he pulled the lever, making the car go reverse. Suga glanced at his new son at the back of the car, then turned to be greeted by the cloudy sky, which was now clearing into an indigo blue. Rays of sunshine shined from above, as the sun appeared from the clouds. Suga smiled softly at the thought of having Tadashi as a son, letting his head lean back into the car seat’s head cushion. 

“Yeah, we should.”

Suga said loftily, staring dreamily at the sky with glimmering eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! HOPEFULLY THE 'VIRUIS' WILL DISSAPEAR! Yes yes, very long chapter. Okay I am genuinly sorry I took really long to write this, I decided to take a 2 day break since I was stressing alot over science exams whilst trying to write this. Also, again from last chapter, please let me know what I need to improve to make you guys happy (or sad whatever)! Yeah, this chapter is kinda rushed. Also, I would like to thank all the great people that have left kudos and comments for this story! Your praise means alot! Also, I kinda vibed to these songs while writing the story, here's a list if you're curios!:
> 
> Somebody that I used to know (Slowed + Reverb)- By Ramona  
> Marcos Valle- Estrelar (baht remix)- by dancedanceori  
> Pump it; Black Eyed Peas (Slowed/Reverb)- by Ramona  
> Joe Hisashi. merry-go-round of life (Slowed/reverb) by dancedanceori  
> ....  
> Yarichin B club (slowed) by ROTT3NFL3SHH


	8. Birthday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family decides to celebrate Tadashi's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not dead lmao. Yall this was a very long chapter that's prob why I was gone for so long TuT. Anyways, this is part 1 and I'm almost done on part 2.

“You adopted another kid?!”

Everyone sounded so surprised whenever Suga or Daichi mentioned Tadashi’s adoption. God, even the short light-browned-haired guy with golden-brown eyes in front of him was surprised. Yaku stared at Suga, midway through taking a swish of fruit punch as they chatted on the couch in the living room. Yaku’s light brown cat eyes were wide with disbelief, as he watched the dark-green haired toddler run around, playing tag with Hinata. 

Suga nodded, signing a signal at Shoyo and Tadashi to slow down so they won’t fall, 

“Yup, his names’ Tadashi Yamaguchi. We adopted him after his past parents passed away in a fatal car crash.”

It was November 10, Tadashi’s birthday, and they invited Yaku with his kids Fukunaga, Inouka, Lev, and Kuroo. Suga also invited 4-year old Kenma, who was playing with a Nintendo switch lite in the corner. Not to mention, the blueberry black-haired 3-year old boy Kageyama, who was pouting since Hinata tagged him to be it. Daichi was at work, and would probably be off at around 4:00 PM, and Asahi was coming back from his work, maybe estimated to arrive around 3:30 PM. They also invited Akaashi and Boktuo, although when they would arrive is unknown. 

The two moms were just peacefully chatting in the living room, while Fukunaga eyed the cat outside the window with his wide feline eyes. Inouka was sitting on the ground next to the couch they were sitting on, trying to figure out how to do a 6 piece puzzle that Yaku gave him so he won't be bored. Kuroo was next to Kenma, watching the long black-haired short boy play games, while the rooster-haired boy sat down peacefully, scanning the room with yellowish-orange cat eyes. Fukunaga crouched beside Inouka, observing him try to put 2 puzzle pieces together that obviously didn’t fit. Tanaka and Nishinoya were going crazy, playing with the small roll of red party streamers around the house. Kageyama was yelling “BOKE HINATA BOKE!” At Hinata, who turned around and started arguing with Kageyama. Ennoshita was trying to start a conversation with a 3-year old Lev, who just stared at him with green eyes. Tadashi walked to Suga sitting on the couch and sat next to Fukunaga. 

Yaku smiled at Tadashi, “He’s so cute.”

Suga watched as Tadashi went next to Fukunaga, affectionately elbowing Yaku in the shoulder.

“Look, Tadashi’s with Shohei.”

Suga whispered to Yaku, as they both watched their sons. A small giggle escaped Suga’s mouth, as Fukunaga turned to face Tadashi. He stared at Tadashi, with big...wide cat eyes. It looked like he was staring into his soul, which made Tadashi a little frightened of Fukunaga, causing him to back away a little bit. 

Fukunaga didn’t respond, as he just gave Tadashi an observing stare, before opening his mouth to say something.

“hai.”

The dark-brown haired boy said to Tadashi kindly, greeting him in barely a whisper with a shrill and squeaky voice. Tadashi stopped and looked back at Fukunaga, who just responded with a small smile. Suga chuckled softly, as he turned around and saw Yaku staring at Fukunaga in awe. 

“He doesn't say hi to people often unless he really trusts them, like REALLY trusts them.” Yaku said proudly, taking a sip from the red party cup full of fruit punch. Meanwhile, Inouka still couldn't figure out the puzzle and started slamming the pieces into the ground in frustration. Yaku’s attention snapped from Fukunaga to Inouka in a matter of seconds, as he hollered at him in an inside voice.

“Inouka, honey don’t slam the puzzle pieces you’ll break them.”

Yaku said to a frustrated Inouka, who just stared back at him and processed to try to put 2 mix-matched pieces together. Fukunaga in the middle of Inouka and Tadashi, sitting crisscrossed as he grabbed 2 pieces, successfully putting them together. Tadashi stared at the puzzle pieces, amazed that Fukunaga put them together, while Inouka was still struggling to put the pieces together. 

Yaku turned back around to face Suga, closing his light-brown eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. 

“God, I have a headache. Hey, did I ever tell you what’s going on with Lev?”

“No, and if you have a headache I have Tylenol in the cabinet if you want.” 

Suga replied to a tired Yaku generously, but Yaku waved his hand, refusing while eyeing Lev in the corner of the room sitting next to a bored Ennoshita.

“No no, It’s fine. Anyways, you know how my boyfriend broke up with me like, a week ago?”

Yaku was stirring the punch in the party cup with his finger, as he glanced back at Suga, who just replied with, 

“Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry, he was a big piece of sh-.... I mean...he was a jerk. Anyways, him and I were fighting in the kitchen when the kids were asleep, all but one. So I hear someone say “Mommy?” behind me while my boyfriend was yelling my real name, “YAKU! YAKU YOU’RE SO ANNOYING! ALWAYS TAKING CARE OF THOSE DAMN KIDS!” in an argument. So we both stop yelling, and I see a grey-haired 3-year-old holding a blanket behind me, staring back at me with his big eyes. Well, after my boyfriend left, Lev doesn't refer to me as “Mom” or “Mommy” anymore, he just yells my na-”

“YAKUUUUUUUUUUUU!” 

As Yaku was talking to Suga, a playful Lev appeared out of nowhere in front of him, beaming at him with admirable eyes. The grey-haired toddler let out a mischievous “hee hee”, as Yaku turned to face him. Yaku took a deep breath, trying to clear his headache away, and looked down at Lev.

“What?”

He asked, eyebrows raised. Suga covered his smile with his free hand, trying no to spill his punch in his other, remaining with an emotionless face. 

Lev smiled, his baby teeth looking a lot like fangs, 

“I-I said C-Chikawa looked ugly!”

He said evilly, as Suga immediately felt his motherly senses drape over him, for he knew that Ennoshita was a little emotional and would often run away. Yaku stared at Lev, wide-eyed, and glanced at Suga, who shot up from the couch and scanned the room, panicking. Lev started giggling, while Yaku started scolding him and getting him in trouble in the background. Suga looked around the room,

Hinata was sitting with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Kageyama as they played with the leftover party streamers near the doorway,

Inouka was with Fukunaga, still struggling to put the puzzle pieces together,

Kenma and Kuroo were in the corner, both asleep as Kenma rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder whilst holding his Nintendo lite,

Lev was with Yaku,

And another thought appeared to mind,

_**“WHERE THE HELL IS TADASHI AND CHIKARA?!”** _

Fearful words came out of Suga’s mouth as he silently panicked in place, as Yaku scooped up a smiling Lev.

“Koushi! Koushi! Calm down! I’ll help you find them since _this_ one pushed Chikara. Again, I am so sorry and LEV WHEN WE FIND CHIKARA YOU’RE SAYING SORRY TO HIM ALRIGHT!”

Yaku’s soft reassuring voice turned into sheer panic and anger, as he was talking about Lev, who got a little startled by Yaku’s yelling. In less than a minute, Lev made a sad face, eyes full of tears ready to be cried out. Yaku’s stern face slowly faded into a worried expression, as Lev started crying. He let Lev rest his head and cry into his shoulder, as Yaku just ruffled his hair gently, saying softly, 

“Go to sleep, Lev. You didn’t sleep at all last night, you're just cranky.” 

Meanwhile, Suga leaped from the couch and didn’t wait for Yaku to help him, as he went straight to Fukunaga. He knelt down, making sure to get Fukunaga’s full attention. The dark-haired boy looked at him with his wide feline eyes, a puzzle piece in hand. 

“Shohei! Did you see Tadashi or Chikara go anywhere by any chance?”

Suga asked him desperately, eyes wide. Fukunaga stared at the ground for a few seconds in thought and pointed towards the doorway into the hall leading to the kitchen and pantry.

…

All Tadashi remembers was wandering off from Fukunaga and Inouka, walking past Kenma and Kuroo quietly, and walking into the empty hallway. He almost tripped over his own feet after not watching for the rug, but he soon regain his balance. Tadashi looked around the hallway with dark-brown eyes, looking at the pictures of Suga and Daichi when they were young, and some pictures after, holding a baby Ennoshita or Tanaka and Nishinoya. In one of them, they were doing a family photo with all the boys, but a 4-month old Hinata didn’t want to look at the camera and stared off into space, or was pulling Suga’s hair.

In another picture, was Daichi and Suga next to this muscular guy with black and white spiky hair, holding a smiling 1-year old Hinata at the camera. The pictures were filled with memories and happy people they met over the years, an unknown mental warmth coming from them. 

He zoned out loftily as he walked deeper down the hallway until he heard something coming from afar. Stopping, the dark-green-haired toddler halted and looked around, searching for the unknown noise and where it was coming from. Tadashi walked down the peaceful hallway, sunlight coming from a nearby window. He looked down at his shadow as he walked fascinated by how it followed him until he lifted his head.

Tadashi’s eyes widened, not because Ennoshita was in the middle of the hallway, sitting down with his back turned to him, crying, but something else was next to him. The more Tadashi looked, the more he was able to make out a transparent tall kid-like figure, next to a small one. They were halted in the middle of the hallway, the taller figure holding the smaller figure’s hand. 

Tadashi felt a sudden feeling of anxiety and fear drape over him, as he eyed the two figures next to Ennoshita. _Who are these people? Why are they here? Why are they transparent?_

He let out a sudden cry of discomfort, taking a step back. The taller figure stopped looking at Ennoshita and snapped its attention towards the dark-green haired toddler in the hallway. 

_It was a kid._

_A slightly transparent, dirty-blonde haired kid with pale skin and deep brown eyes._

_He looked to be around 9, 10 maybe._

_He was holding his little brother’s hand._

_The smaller one also stared at Tadashi, probably the same age as him with blonde hair and golden-brown eyes._

_The older one leaned towards his brother, whispering into his ear as if his little brother could understand,_

_“Do you think he sees us?”_

Tadashi froze, hearing the brother’s soft whisper from across the hallway. Out of sudden fear of the kid, Tadashi started crying, soon getting the attention of Ennoshita. The kid picked up his little brother, still glancing at Tadashi, and smiled apologetically.

_“Sorry!”_

The dirty-blonde said to the dark-green haired toddler, as when Tadashi looked up, they were gone. Although, he steered his attention towards Ennoshita, who was turned around and staring at him in confusion, rubbing his eyes. 

“Tadashi?”

Ennoshita got up from crouching on the floor and walked over to Tadashi, a worried expression on his face. Tadashi started sniffling, raising his head to peer at him as Ennoshita put an arm on his shoulder affectionately. 

“Why are you crying?”

He asked as Suga came bursting out of the doorway, almost tripping over the mat. He lifted his head, as he spotted Tadashi and Ennoshita standing in the middle of the hallway. His anxious face became calm as he let out a sigh of relief, walking towards the two toddlers. Tadashi rubbed his eyes, staring back at Suga. 

Suga crouched down, hugging both Ennoshita and Tadashi.

“My gosh don’t run off like that, both of you.”

He scolded, exchanging serious but worried glances at both of them. Ennoshita nodded in agreement, while Tadashi just sniffled as he hugged Suga back tightly. 

Yaku lagged behind, holding a drowsy Lev as he walked next to Suga, followed by a curious Fukunaga. Yaku looked down at the floor, eyeing Suga apologetically as Fukunaga waved at Tadashi. 

Ennoshita looked at Lev and stuck his tongue out at him, as he replied with a grouchy expression, before getting scolded by both Suga and Yaku. 

“Are you okay bud? Did you see something?” Suga ruffled Tadashi’s hair, asking the question softly. Tadashi nodded wearily, as he finally stopped sniffling and looked up at him with dark-brown eyes. Suga picked him up, as Yaku set Lev down on the floor in front of Ennoshita.

Yaku’s usually neutral face was serious now, as Lev and Ennoshita both looked at each other with a tint of annoyance in each other's eyes. Fukunaga peeked over Lev’s shoulder, watching both of them with very wide feline-like eyes. 

“Lev, say sorry to Chikara for calling him ugly and making him cry.”

Yaku insisted sternly to a half-awake Lev, who just rubbed his eyes sleepily. The grey-haired toddler turned back to face Yaku, a bored look on his face. 

“No.”

Lev said stubbornly, crossing his arms as he yawned. Ennoshita let out an annoyed grunt at him.

“LEV HAIBA! Say sorry to Chikara!”

Yaku raised his stern voice, startling Lev a little. Lev scoffed, turning back to face an annoyed Ennoshita. 

“Sowry.”

He apologized half-heartedly, kicking the ground with his foot. 

Yaku smiled, “Now give him a hug.”

Lev turned around, pouting “No!”

“LEV.”

Lev had a look of discomfort on his face, as he reached out his arms and hugged Ennoshita, patting him on the back. Ennoshita just stood there, frozen in shock as Lev let go and let out an annoyed grunt. Suga wholesomely chuckled behind his hand. 

Yaku scooped up the dazed Lev off the ground, letting him rest his head on his shoulder to sleep. As Lev slowly closed his eyes to go to sleep, Ennoshita let out a small cheeky “hee hee” as he turned around at Suga. 

Suga cracked a small grin, as he followed Yaku out the doorway into the main living room, followed by Ennoshita and Fukunaga. 

Inouka soon gave up on the puzzle, and was with Kuroo (Kenma and Kuroo were already awake), watching a half-asleep Kenma play a lazy game of Super Smash Bros on his Nintendo switch. Hinata was playing a soccer-like game with Kageyama, effortlessly kicking a small ball around and Kageyama had to kick it back. Nishinoya and Tanaka were throwing a colorful piece of thin paper up into the air, watching it swirl into a neat spiral and land on the ground. They observed it in amazement, as Nishinoya would fan his hands in the air to make it go higher. 

Fukunaga walked over to Nishinoya and Tanaka to watch the piece of paper fall, while Ennoshita stood next to Suga, looking up at him. Tadashi just blinked, looking around the room. 

Suga shifted towards the middle of the room, as Yaku stood near the couch, rocking a sleeping Lev side to side. Suga set Tadashi down in front of him, but he just stayed near Suga and looked up to him with wonder. 

Suga clapped his hands, getting all eyes on him.

“Okay! Everyone, we’re going outside to the backyard! It's alreadyyyyy…” He stopped pronouncing and took a quick look at his apple watch. It flashed, 3:00 PM Nov 10, in big bold white lettering. “3:00 PM! I think Daichi and Uncle Asahi are coming soon and some others.”

The room fell quiet, the only sound was the little punch sounds from Kenma’s game. Suga grabbed Tadashi’s hand, signaling the others to follow him to the hallway. Inouka and Fukunaga got up and walked after Suga, Fukunaga falling behind since he tripped over his own feet. 

“Kyanmaa c’mon!”

Kuroo ushered, yanking Kenma’s hand and making him stand up as he dragged him towards Suga. Kenma just walked with Kuroo stubbornly, still playing on his switch. The black-haired kid grabbed Kenma’s switch from his hand as he followed Inouka. 

Kenma grunted, “Fine.” 

Hinata was racing with Kageyama to the door, the dark-haired Kageyama bumping into a wall after the ginger-hair ran past Suga and turned the corner. Suga stopped, helping Kageyama up.

“Tobio! Are you o-”

“HINATAAAAA! BOKE HINATA BOKE!”

Kageyama regained his balance, hollering at the top of his lungs at Hinata, who laughed at him. Nishinoya and Tanaka ran with him, passing Kageyama but nearly bumping into another wall. Yaku ran next to Suga, still holding a sleeping Lev. Yaku and Suga turned to face each other, then both yelled, worried

“Kids! Don’t run around, you'll hurt yourself!” 

As Hinata reached the backyard glass sliding door, Kageyama skidded across the floor, tumbling into Hinata and making him fall onto the doormat. Fukunaga stared at both of them with wide eyes, as Kuroo started laughing behind Suga like a wild hyena. Tadashi tilted his head, confused as he looked up at Suga, who had a shocked expression plastered on his face. 

Suga sprinted to the both of them, leaving Yaku with the other kids as he crouched down and cupped Hinata’s small face in his hands. 

He patted around his face anxiously, “Shoyo are you okay!? Did you bruise anything!? Does anything hurt?”

Suga then glanced at Kageyama, who was still laying with his back to the floor, looking rather shocked. Suga went from Hinata to a dazed Kageyama, holding his face with his hands gently. 

“Tobio are you okay?! Did you hurt anything?”

Kageyama didn’t respond, as he sat up and said “Hinata boke!” 

Suga just stared at the both of them, exchanging glances with both of them as Hinata turned to Kageyama, sticking his tongue out. Suga scooped up both of them, one child in each arm. 

“Both of you! Don’t race each other ever again! Hear me?”

Both toddlers nodded stubbornly, looking away from each other as they pouted. The mother looked back at Yaku, silently asking him if he could open the door with the look in his eyes. Yaku listened, walking in front of Suga and opening the door. 

Tadashi squinted his eyes since the bright sun rays were coming inside the house. 

The dark-green haired toddler walked after Suga as he went out the door and into the bright green grass. Tadashi looked around in sudden amazement, astonished by the small white daisies on the ground that caught his attention.

The backyard had a white wooden fence around it, probably about the size of ⅔ of a basketball court. Some grass and natural white daisies covered the yard, and a small stone path led to another wooden gate across the yard. On the sides of the house, were tiny potted plants and a cactus behind a small metal cross fence, so nobody would try to touch it. Two medium-sized trees were also across the backyard, near the gate, as they shaded some of the grass and blew gently with the wind. Also, 2 wooden picnic tables were in between the two trees, sitting in the shade. 

“Wowww.”

Inouka whispered, holding Yaku’s hand as he stood next to him, admiring the backyard. 

Yaku smiled down at him, as he held a sleeping Lev in his other hand. Suga walked in the middle of the backyard, putting Hinata and Kageyama down on the fluffy grass. Hinata didn’t hesitate; he immediately tagged Kageyama and ran off, laughing at him. The dark-haired toddler responded, getting up and chasing Hinata ‘round the backyard. Kenma was walking with Kuroo, as he tried to pet a white and black cat that recently leaped over the fence into the backyard. 

Fukunaga’s wide eyes twinkled, as he stared at the cat from across the yard next to Yaku. 

“Kitty!”

He exclaimed wholesomely, running towards the cat before Yaku let go of Inouka’s hand and grabbed Fukunaga back. Fukunaga looked up at his mom, confused. 

Suga realized Kuroo and Kenma were going to pet the stray cat when he turned around, immediately running in front of them to block them from the cat sitting on the ground. 

“Sorry guys! You can’t pet stray kitties all the time! They might bite!”

He informed nervously, ushering them away. Kuroo soon got distracted since he found a stray ball in the yard, yelling at a stubborn Kenma to come and play with him. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka started to play with Hinata in the game of tag, inviting Inouka and Fukunaga over. But, Fukunaga refused and went to go play with Kuroo and Kenma. Tadashi was still standing in the grass, shuffling his feet to feel the plants brush up against his upper heel. 

Fluttering near him, was a small golden-brown butterfly that caught his eye. The dark-green haired toddler was astonished by its beautiful patterns and colors, watching it flutter in the air. Tadashi admired it with big dark brown-eyes, giggling as it flew around his head. Suga was watching him from afar, next to Yaku as he smiled softly. 

He turned to face Yaku, “I don’t think Tadashi’s ever seen a butterfly before.” 

Yaku grinned, cradling Lev in his arms “That’s adorable.”

Both Moms watched as their kids played around, and as Tadashi was still staring at the butterfly flying around him. The golden-yellow butterfly was slowly flying down, landing on the bridge of Tadashi’s nose, its wings soon resting from flapping. Tadashi stared at it, wide-eyed as he stayed still, trying not to move or else it would fly away. Its skinny bug-like legs tickled his nose, trying to make him sneeze. But he was just frozen, letting it rest. 

Suga covered his face with his hand, hiding a big smile. Tadashi just standing there with a golden butterfly on his nose had to be one of the _cutest_ things ever. Yaku let out a warming “awwww”, looking directly at the dark-green haired boy. Suga quickly took out his phone from his pants pocket, swiping to the camera to make it focus better. 

Suga waved at Tadashi, getting his attention “Psst, Tadashi. Tadashi bud look at me! Smile!”

Tadashi eyed Suga, the butterfly still on his nose. He didn’t know what the word smile meant, but he just giggled since the butterfly was tickling the bridge of his nose with its legs. Snapping a quick picture, Tadashi afterward sneezed since the butterfly was flapping its wings gently. It got stunned and flew off Tadashi’s nose, fluttering over the fence and past the tree. 

Fukunaga stopped from kicking the small ball to Kuroo and looked up, his wide feline-eyes amazed by the beautiful bug. Kuroo also halted from passing it back to him, eyeing the butterfly as well. 

“Kenma! Look! Butterfly!”

The 5-year-old boy said, looking back at Kenma and pointing to the butterfly. Kenma just lifted his head from playing on his switch to glance at it, then went back to playing. 

“Butterflyyyy.”

Fukunaga repeated in his shrill voice, watching as it flew over the fence. 

Tadashi kicked at the grass, before Hinata came running up to him, almost tripped over his own shoes. 

His brown eyes were warm and bright as he smiled, “Come play tag with me!”

The ginger said the dark-green haired toddler, giggling. Tadashi smiled back, nodding back as a sign of agreement. Meanwhile, Tanaka stayed a certain distance from Ennoshita, backing near the fence. 

“STAY AWAY FROM CHIKARA HE SAYS HE’S NOT IT WHEN HE IS!”

Tanaka yelled out of panic, as Ennoshita stepped one inch closer to him, making him scream. Inouka was behind a tree, peeking at Ennoshita while Nishinoya was jumping around the dark-haired toddler, dodging his tag attempts and laughing. 

Ennoshita, out of frustration, jumped and tagged Nishinoya. He then ran away and hid next to Inouka, as Nishinoya stood in the middle of the grass in shock, his eyes wide. 

Hinata giggled, as Nishinoya stomped the ground. 

“CHIKARAAAAAA HOW DARE YOU!” 

Nishinoya voiced out of pure annoyance as he ran after Ennoshita, making him and Inouka bolt from the tree. As soon as Nishinoya ran out of breath, he turned to face Hinata and Tadashi.

He narrowed his eyes, smiling playfully “Got you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he grabbed Tadashi’s hand so suddenly it startled him, as they ran around the backyard. Tadashi felt his arm get pulled by a small Hinata, as Nishinoya both ran after them.

As soon as Tadashi looked behind, he saw Nishinoya right behind them, getting closer at the minute. But, there was a knocking at the fence door, making him halt in his tracks. Hinata stopped as well, panting, still holding a dizzy Tadashi’s hand. 

Suga got up from putting a red and white tablecloth over the picnic tables, as he ran towards the fence, yelling “Who is it?!”

Everyone grew quiet, waiting for an answer. Nishinoya ran next to Suga, looking for who it was. Hinata glanced at Tadashi at the corner of his eye, as his gaze switched from the fence to him. Suga waited by the fence, as he had his hands on his hips as Nishinoya was trying to jump high enough to see over the tall fence. 

“It’s Asahi!” Asahi’s loud but soft reassuring voice said. Nishinoya stopped jumping, his eyes bright as he beamed, “Asahi!”

“And Bokuto! Akaashi’s here too!”

A loud, deep but energetic male voice croaked, catching Hinata’s attention. The ginger-haired toddler yelled “Bokuto!” Back at the fence, as Suga ran towards the fence quickly to open it, before someone burst through it.

Turns out the fence wasn’t locked, since the door almost hit Suga in the face as it was flung open by a tall, muscular figure. Suga, stunned, dodged the door and stepped back, a little shaken. 

A man with messy black hair and glasses in a beige suit glanced at Suga apologetically, helping him up while saying “I’m so sorry.” in a quiet voice. 

The figure that accidentally broke the door open stood at the gateway, dressed in a grey suit with spiky black and white hair, his glowing amber eyes looking at a small Hinata running towards him, yelling “Bokuto!”

Bokuto scooped Hinata up, spinning him around, making the ginger giggle. 

“Shoyo! How’ve you been?!” 

He asked, eyes bright as Hinata hugged him. Asahi followed behind Bokuto, soon getting knocked down by a hyper Nishinoya that jumped in to hug him. Asahi stumbled back a bit, soon regaining his balance back as Nishinoya hugged one of his legs, cackling. In the right corner of the backyard, Kuroo stopped watching Kenma play on his DS, and ran towards Bokuto. 

Out of all the things happening, Tadashi just stood in the middle of the grass, watching his family members and friends greet each other, a little confused. Yaku even walked up to the two strangers, still holding Lev and greeting them with a warm smile. 

The messy black-haired individual (Bokuto called him “Akaashi”) noticed Tadashi standing and pointed him out to Bokuto, who was spinning Kuroo and Hinata around. Suga mouthed some words to Bokuto and Akaashi, looking back at him, although Tadashi wasn’t able to hear them that well. 

Bokuto looked at Tadashi, smiling, “So that’s the birthday boy!”

Akaashi nodded, “Suga told me he just turned 3, Kotaro.”

“You can go greet him! He’s a little shy, though.”

Suga voiced kindly, as his hazel eyes trailed off to Tadashi. He motioned his hand to Tadashi, waving at him to walk over. 

Tadashi, confused but a little nervous, waddled over to Suga, almost tripped over his own feet. He stared at both the strangers, wide-eyed and scared as he hugged Suga’s leg out of fear. Bokuto put Hinata down, letting the ginger run over to greet Asahi as he crouched down to match the dark-green haired toddler’s height. 

His warm amber eyes had a friendly charm to them, as he greeted Tadashi.

“Hey Hey Hey! Happy Birthday!”

He exclaimed, waving his hand at Tadashi, who just blinked back at him. Akaashi lowered next to Bokuto, careful not to sit on his knees on the green grass. He smiled softly, “Hello Tadashi!” 

Suga looked down at Tadashi, whose grip on his leg lightened a little, as he smiled at Bokuto’s silly greeting. Bokuto and Akaashi chuckled lightly. 

“See?! I’m not scary Akaashi!”

Bokuto jokingly said to Akaashi, who just grinned back at him. Tadashi giggled quietly, warming up to both of them as Suga ruffled his dark-green hair. Bokuto elbowed Akaashi enthusiastically, “Akaashi! Akaashi! Do the peek-a-boo thing that makes babies laugh!”

The dark-haired individual turned to Bokuto, a bit embarrassed “Really?”

“Yeah! He won’t be as scared!”

Akaashi stared back at Bokuto, with the annoyed “Do I have to?” look on his face. 

“C’mon Keiji!”

“...”

Akaashi’s gaze went towards Tadashi, letting out a tired sigh. Tadashi watched with wide eyes as he held Suga’s hand, waiting for him to do something. 

Akaashi put his hands over his eyes, hiding them behind the palm of his hand. Bokuto seemed more excited than Tadashi, as he spectated with a bright gleam in his eye. 

Removing his hands from his face, he opened them and put them in front of him, opening his eyes and quietly saying “Boo.” 

Tadashi started wholesomely laughing, a warm-hearted laugh at Akaashi’s peek-a-boo attempt. It was probably one of the rarest times he’s laughed so loudly, making all of them smile at Tadashi’s sudden cuteness. Bokuto playfully slapped Akaashi on the back, startling him a little as he chuckled. 

“I told you he would laugh!” 

Bokuto turned to a warm-smiling Akaashi, who got up from crouching and helped him up. Tadashi looked up to both of them, grinning as Bokuto asked Suga something, looking around. “Where’s Oikawa and Iwaizumi? And how ‘bout Daichi? Is he still in his cop-training thing?”

“Oh, well Iwaizumi said Kunimi wasn’t feeling so good, so they couldn't come. And Daichi texted me. He says he’s driving home.” 

Suga responded to Bokuto, as he picked up Tadashi, who was fiddling with a small white daisy he picked from the grass in his freckled hands. As Suga had a calm conversation with the both of them, Tadashi glanced around the backyard with the flower in his hands, losing interest in the discussion. 

Meanwhile, Yaku was having a calm conversation with Asahi, who kept getting interrupted by an excited Nishinoya every 10 seconds, who would cling onto his leg so he can’t move. Yaku was now holding 2 kids, Lev clinging onto his arm as he cradled him and Fukunaga curled up in his other, hugging a small cat head-shaped rock as he slept. Now to mention, Yaku had a baby carrier on his back, Inouka strapped in it, resting his head near his shoulder next to Lev. 

Yaku sighed, tired, “I can’t move or else I’ll wake them up. And they DON’T go back to sleep. Lev’s frikin nocturnal I swear.”

Asahi chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head nervously, “You know, I remember when Suga and Daichi first adopted Shoyo, Suga kept telling me he would stay up all night and sleep in the day, so kinda nocturnal. But he soon got to a normal bedtime schedule a few weeks after.”

Nishinoya ran over to Asahi holding a stick in his hands as he beamed and held it up to him. 

“Look I found a stick!”

He exclaimed to Asahi, brown eyes bright as he smiled with his teeth. Asahi looked down on Nishinoya, grinning.

“Wow! That’s cool!”

He replied as Nishinoya responded with a humble giggle as he ran off to join Tanaka to grab more sticks. 

Kuroo was across the yard where Boktuo and Akaashi were talking with Suga, whether coming up to Bokuto to randomly say hi or just cling onto his legs so he wouldn’t move. Bokuto didn’t take it too seriously though, since he would just laugh or gently pull Kuroo off his legs. Hinata and Kenma were sitting on the picnic table, Kenma looking less tired and a little more bright next to the ginger, as he watched him play games. Kageyama was kicking around a small volleyball, sometimes tossing it up to the air and watching it slam onto the grass, bouncing a little, and Ennoshita was watching some colony of ants climb up the fence near the cactus, intensely staring at how they crawled up into the neighbor's backyard. 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all the amazing people that left comments and Kudos on this work! Your appreciation keeps me to add chapters and keep going! Anyways, I wonder who those people were that Tadashi saw...  
> Welp, gotta stay for the rest of the fanfic to find out!
> 
> Part 2 may or may not come out later this week. The chapters I'm making are longer and taking wayyy too many days than I expected...


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, they celebrate Tadashi's birthday part 2. Stay tuned! There's a surprise at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro this took so long it make take a while to read lmao.

…

About 30 minutes passed by, and Suga was sitting on one of the picnic benches, holding a sleeping Kenma and Hinata in both arms, Hinata clinging onto his arm as Kenma was holding onto him with one arm, the other holding his DS. Suga had put a medium-sized blanket over them, covering their shoulders down to their feet from the small chilly breezes that would pass and go. 

Yaku was sitting next to him, still holding Lev and Fukunaga. Not to mention, Inuoka was still passed out, strapped to the baby carrier on his back. Yaku looked overly tired, as he would yawn often or close his eyes for a few seconds, then open them wearily. It made Suga worry a little, as he glanced over at Akaashi, who was sitting across from him.

The messy black-haired individual was next to Tadashi, watching him play with a leaf that fell from the trees above on the table. Small gusts of wind would go through Tadashi’s hair, making him close his eyes as it hit his face, the flyaway hair on his head swaying with the wind. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya were sitting at the corner of the backyard, having a conversation about something, but it was too muffled to hear as they waved sticks around. Asahi was close by, watching over them if they tried to do anything that would get them both in trouble

Bokuto was sitting crisscrossed in the middle of the yard, sitting with Kuroo who was babbling to him about Kindergarten, sounding rather annoyed as he waved a stick in the air. 

“There’s this kid in my class, and I don’t like him.”

Kuroo turned to Bokuto, complaining about his classmate. 

“Well, why don’t you like him?”

He asked, pointy eyebrows raised. Kuroo grabbed another stick, holding each twig in each hand as he waved them around again.

“His name is Daishou-Kun, and he’s mean. That’s why I don’t like him,” The black, spiky-haired kid stopped walking in a circle around Bokuto and sat next to him, sitting crisscrossed and crossing his arms, pouting. “He thinks he’s so perfect and that he’s the best. When I first met him, Daishou-Kun called me a rooster!”

Kuroo turned to Bokuto, arms out as he looked shocked and angry at the same time. Bokuto fought the urge to crack up laughing, but a small chuckle escaped him as he ruffled Kuroo’s spiky hair.

“Well, you do kinda look like a rooster…”

Bokuto informed, his wide amber eyes trailing off to the side. Kuroo turned at him with an offended expression, “No I don’t!-”

“But that’s what makes your hair awesome! Dang, kids just call you a rooster cause your hairstyle rocks! They’re just jealous!”

Bokuto’s sudden loud compliment made the grumpy Kuroo beam at him, his slanted yellow eyes bright, “Really?!” 

“Yeah!”

“Then I AM cooler than Daishou-Kun!”

Kuroo raised his arms in the air, clenching them as he laughed with Bokuto, trying to mimic him. From afar, Akaashi chuckled softly as he watched Kuroo have a conversation with Bokuto. Suga kept re-adjusting the blanket on Kenma and Hinata, making sure it covered most of them. Yaku was next to Suga, his head down and asleep with his 3 sons. Inuoka was already awake, playing with Yaku’s hair as he was strapped to the baby carrier. Tadashi watched as the leaf he was playing with flew away with the wind, passing by Suga and going over the fence with the others. But, more leaves fell from the trees above, making him reach his freckled hands and try to grab them, before hearing a knock at the fence door. 

Kuroo stopped walking around Bokuto, eyes wide as he stared at the fence. Bokuto turned around and faced it too, and so did the others. Nishinoya and Tanaka stopped babbling and both eyed the fence, running back to Suga. Yaku snapped out of sleeping and looked around confused, saying a dazed “Wha Happened?!”, before realizing Lev and Fukunaga were still asleep, and Inuoka was pulling his light-brown hair. Whilst Yaku was telling Inouka to cut it off, Akaashi was calmly staring over at the fence, waiting for who would answer. Suga got up, making sure not to wake up Hinata or Kenma. He walked over to Bokuto quietly, whispering to him, “Can you hold Hinata for me real quick?”

The silver and black spiky-haired individual nodded back, as Suga handed him a sleeping Hinata, who curled up in Bokuto’s arms. Suga then speed walked over to the fence gate, still holding Kenma, saying “Who is it?” as he tried to poke his head over the fence. 

“Koushi? Is that you? Its Daichi! I’m back from work!”

A deep, loud but gentle voice exclaimed from across the fence. Noya and Tanaka’s face lit up, as they yelled “DAD?!”, both sprinting over to the front of the gate. Suga hurriedly opened the gate, to be greeted by Daichi in a cop suit, smiling brightly at him.

Suga grinned, hugging Daichi with one of his arms as he lightly kissed him on the cheek, “Welcome back Babe!”

Daichi chuckled, before getting bombarded with an excited Nishinoya and Tanaka clinging onto his legs. “Ah! Yu and Ryosuke! Hi!”

He voiced, surprised, picking up both his sons as they laughed, hugging him. Tadashi saw Daichi from afar, and glanced at Akaashi, silently asking him if he could get him off the bench. Akaashi nodded, picking up Tadashi and letting him run over to Daichi on the grass. 

Tadashi halted in front of Daichi, looking up to him and smiling. Daichi glanced down and smiled, crouching down to be equal to his height, as he put Tanaka and Nishinoya down. 

“Happy Birthday Tadashi!” 

He scooped up Tadashi and threw him up in the air, catching him and making him giggle. Suga grinned, “Now that everyone’s here, I’ll take out some of the food. All of you must be hungry.”

He went towards the house’s back sliding door, setting down a now-awake and dazed Kenma on the grass near Kuroo, who ran towards him and started talking to him. Hinata and Lev also woke up, Hinata immediately running to go greet Daichi, wrapping his small arms around his legs. Lev was put down on the grass, as he ran over to go join Kenma playing his game. It ended in Kenma making a hissing-like sound at Lev, making him back away and run back to his mom, wailing. Yaku was untying Inuoka from the carrier with one hand, as he talked to Lev softly, trying to calm him down while still holding Fukunaga. 

Asahi greeted Daichi with a friendly “Hey!” from afar, while Bokuto welcomed Daichi with a playful slap on the back, making him almost drop Tadashi. Thankfully, he caught him in time before he reached the ground, his eyes wide. Akaashi bowed as a sign of greeting and apology, as he stared over at Bokuto, a tad bit embarrassed as he panicked and said sorry to him. 

Yaku was by the back door, offering help to Suga as he put Inouka down to go play with Kuroo. Suga opened the door, inviting him in to help take some of the food out. Lev kept poking Kenma with a stick, trying to get his attention. Kenma set his DS down on his lap and snatched the stick out of Lev’s hand, staring at him with an annoyed look as he snapped it in half. Daichi set Tadashi down next to Hinata as he had a calm conversation with Bokuto.

Hinata waved his hands in the air, as he yelled an excited “Tadashi!” at the dark-green haired toddler. Smiling, Tadashi let out a quiet but warm-hearted giggle. 

The ginger grasped his freckled hand, “Come! Kenma’s over there!” 

Dragging his brother with him over to the dark-haired kid sitting crisscrossed on the grass, Hinata halted in front of Kenma, who was playing with his DS. 

Hinata grinned, “Hi Kenma!”

Kenma paused his game and looked up, his neutral tired-looking face now fading into a small smile, “Shoyo!”

Hinata let go of Tadashi’s hand, pointing at the dark-green haired kid next to him. 

“This is Tadashi! Tashi say hi!” 

Hinata glanced over at Tadashi, who didn’t really know who this “Tashi” was (Shoyo would often use it as an easier nickname since “Tadashi” had way more syllables), but he just shyly waved at Kenma. 

“Hey.” Kenma responded calmly, as he went back to his game. Hinata stumbled next to him, crouching down beside him as he watched his game over his shoulder.

“W-what are you playing?”

The ginger asked in his shrill voice, his brown eyes filled with curiosity. Tadashi still stood in front of Kenma, awkwardly looking off to the side, as he walked next to Hinata. 

“Mario Kart. It’s pretty cool.”

“I-is that the car game?”

Hinata watched the small cars on Kenma’s DS game slide across the road, collecting small items that lay on the street as they threw them at other players. 

Kenma smiled, “Yeah, it’s a little different.”

Tadashi was next to Hinata, staring at the gameplay before Kuroo came bombarding in with a stick. He halted next to Kenma, poking him in the shoulder with a stick. 

“Psst, Kenma. Kenma. Kenma.”

Kuroo poked him repeatedly in the shoulder, but Kenma just ignored him. 

“Kenma. Kenmaaaaaaa. Kenma!”

Kenma looked done, as he replied with an annoyed grunt as he still played his game, pressing some of the buttons. Kuroo poked him again, this time it was more like a shove.

“Kyyyyyyyyaaaaanmmmmmaaaaa~”

The black, spiky-haired kid whispered, as Kenma finally snapped, turning to face him with an angry look at his face. 

“WHAT?” His squinted amber eyes widened with his tone of voice, Kenma’s feline-like eyes turning to slits. 

His best friend smiled, “Do you wanna play with me and Inouka?”

Kuroo asked politely, shuffling his feet as he held the stick with both hands in front of him. 

Kenma sighed, “Fine.”

Getting up from the steps, Kenma quickly ran over to the picnic table where Bokuto and Daichi were talking, shyly asking them if they could watch it for him as he set it on the table. They agreed, and Kenma ran back to Kuroo, his face not-so excited to play. 

“Chibi-Chan! Tadashi! You can play too!”

Kuroo added, waving to both of them. Hinata held Tadashi’s hand again, dragging him with him as he pouted, “Kuroo-san, m-my name is Shoyo, not Chibi-Chan!”

“Whatever, Shrimp-Chan it is then.”

“That’s even worse!”

Kuroo said as Hinata, Tadashi, and Kema followed him to where Inouka was waiting by one of the trees. Inuoka waved at them with a stick, “Hai!”

“Eyyy Sō. I brought Kyanma and Chibi-Chan. This is Tadashi by the way.”

Kuroo pointed to each of the kids with the stick in his hand, Hinata stomping his feet and yelling back at him, “ITS SHOYO.”

“Bah shut up Chibi-chan! Sō is trying to explain the rules!”

Kenma let out a small giggle, while Hinata stared back at Kuroo with an annoyed look. Kuroo looked back at Inuoka with his feline-like eyes. 

“Okay! Now, Sō can you explain?”

The black spiky-haired child asked his brother, pointing one of the sticks at him. 

“Ummm, pay tag?”

Inouka shrugged as he replied in his small voice, looking confused about what Kuroo wanted him to explain. 

Kuroo nodded back, crossing his arms in a proud-like manner, “Right, play tag. Good job Sō.”

Kenma’s eyes trailed off to the side as he shuffled one of his feet on the grass, “What if I don’t want to play ta-”

“TOO BAD THAT’S THE ONLY GAME SO KNOWS HOW TO PLAY.”

Kuroo whipped his head around to face a bored Kenma, waving sticks in the air. The dark-brown haired boy replied with a grunt of uncomfort, as he kicked his feet onto the grass. 

Kuroo sighed, letting his shoulders slouch as he calmly talked to him “Kenma, please? Sō is slow so if he’s it he can’t tag you.”

Inuoka squeaked “Hey!” in the background over his brother’s rude comment. Kenma looked at the ground, then replied with a half-hearted “Fine.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya ran up to them, panting as they requested to play too. 

“Me and Ryo want to play too!” 

“Yeah!”

Both kids called out, halting next to Tadashi. 

Kuroo waved the stick in the air, “Alright! I’ll choose whose it! Eenie Meenie Miney...” 

All the kids fell silent as the black spiky-haired kid was pointing to each of them in a circle. After 5 seconds, the counting got slower as he landed on Inouka. 

“ Sō’s it!”

Kuroo dropped the stick and started sprinting around the backyard, as Inouka stood in the middle, waiting for everyone to run. Tanaka and Noya ran away near one of the trees, and Kenma effortlessly jogged away from him. Shoyo ran away, calling after Tadashi.

“Tashi run he’s gonna tag you!”

The ginger exclaimed from afar, next to one of the picnic tables. Tadashi stared back at the dazed Inouka with his dark-brown eyes, blinking in confusion. Inouka started to run towards him, making Tadashi start running away, trying to stay far from him. 

Inuoka, picking up speed, sprinted after him. Tadashi took one glance around, greeted by Inouka right behind him, arm out and ready to tag him. 

Kuroo was waiting by a nearby tree, leaning on its trunk as he watched Inouka try to tag Tadashi. Tanaka poked his head out of a nearby bush, some of the small leaves stuck to his head, 

“Inouka is going for Tadashi.”

He informed, picking the small leaves from his buzz-cut hair. Nishinoya leaped out the bush, also clearing his dark hair of leaves. 

“Hey, where’s Chikara and Lev?”

Nsihinoya asked out of pure curiosity as he glanced around, looking for the dark-haired kid. Kuroo turned to face him,

“I think they’re inside. Anyways, I think Inuoka is gonna tag Tadashi.”

All three of them were spectating from the tree near the bush, as Inouka was close to tagging Tadashi on the shoulder, before tripping over a small rock. Landing face-first on the grass, Inuoka face planted into the ground. Tadashi stopped running, noticing no one was chasing him. Turning around, he saw Inuoka quietly crying as he tried to heave himself up. Tadashi reached him before Hinata did, crouching down to peer at him. 

The light-brown haired toddler glanced at Tadashi, sniffling. Noticing he was crying, the toddler reached his freckled hand and helped him up to his feet, smiling. Tadashi remembered how Suga would crouch down and help his brothers when they fell or got hurt. Inuoka glanced back at him with wide brown eyes, still sniffling as he blinked at him in confusion. 

Akaashi was looking around in sudden boredom, before his eyes widened as he saw Tadashi help Inouka. Exiting from the conversation with Daichi and Bokuto, he speed-walked over to both of them and asked if they were okay. From afar, Kuroo and Hinata stuck their heads at the back door, yelling at Suga and Yaku that Inouka fell, and in less than 5 seconds, Yaku sprang out the door with an apron tied around him. 

The worried mother spotted Inouka and Tadashi along with Akaashi in the middle of the backyard, sprinting over and almost tripping over himself as he hollered, “OH MY GOD SO ARE YOU OKAY HONEY?!”

Skidding to a halt, he crouched and cupped Inouka’s face in his hands, checking for scars and bruises as he patted around in a worried manner. Akaashi helped Tadashi up as well, standing back from Yaku.

“Are you okay Sō?! Did you hurt yourself?! Does anything hurt?!”

Yaku asked nervously, as his golden-brown eyes eyed him anxiously. 

Inouka wiped his tears, silently sniffling, “I’m okay.”

Fukunaga appeared near the doorway, holding what looked like a half-eaten Onigiri rice ball in his hand. The dark-haired boy stood next to Lev, who next to Fukunaga, was a little taller than him. Suga walked and stood at the doorway, wearing a red apron and holding Ennoshita’s hand as the black-haired kid munched on an onigiri. 

Yaku scooped up the light-brown haired toddler in his arms, letting Inouka hug him as he rested his head on his shoulder. Tadashi looked up to Inouka, standing next to Akaashi as he shyly waved up at him. Inouka replied with another shy wave back at him, looking down at the toddler with brown eyes. Yaku nodded thankfully at both Akaashi and Tadashi, before getting poked in the leg by Lev with a stick. 

As Yaku scolded Lev whilst comforting Inouka, Fukunaga was running up to everyone he saw, showing the cat head-shaped rock. Most of the adults nodded or just replied with a “Cool!”, whilst Bokuto was as excited about the cat-shaped rock as Fukunaga was. Daichi went inside to help Suga take a few pots of food out. 

The game of tag stopped after the small incident, and everyone was just at peace, talking to each other or waiting by to grab some food. Tadashi was sitting on a picnic bench next to Hinata, swinging his feet as he glanced around. 

Hinata was watching Kenma play a game on his DS, so was Kuroo and Fukunaga from across the table since they were bored. Kenma would sometimes offer the ginger to play along with him, but it often ended in Hinata losing or dying 2 seconds after. Lev was also across from Kenma, making sure to sit in the corner of the bench seat since Kenma didn’t really like him near him. He would often let out a small giggle or laugh when Hinata lost, leaving Kenma to lash out at him to be quiet. Akaashi and Bokuto were having a conversation near the doorway, Boktuo almost tripping over the doorway steps. 

Most if not all the kids were at one of the tables, the table containing Tadashi, Hinata, Kenma, Inouka, and Kageyama on one side, and the other side containing Kuroo, Fukunaga, Ennoshita, and Lev. Suga had arranged Kenma and Inouka to sit between Hinata and Kageyama, after small bickering that started earlier. Although they were separated, Kageyama kept staring back at the ginger with a grouchy look on his face. Hinata returned the gesture with him sticking out his tongue at the dark-blue haired toddler. Kenma didn’t really pay any attention, and Inouka just stared at the both of them in confusion. 

Kuroo was talking to Kenma while he was playing his game, waving his hand in a dramatic way as if he were having a full-on conversation with him. The dark-haired kid didn’t really care, since he would just nod or shrug at whatever Kuroo said to him. Fukunaga was next to Kuroo on the edge of the bench, still finishing the last bits of the onigiri he was eating. Ennoshita had his elbows folded on the table and his head down, either sleeping or bored, whilst Lev was getting shot dirty looks by an annoyed Kenma. 

Suga was setting a few pots of pre-made and warmed up food on the other picnic table, Daichi helping him with the last one, which was the heaviest. Suga nodded in a thankful way towards Daichi, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

“Alright, the food’s ready! Grab a plate and Yaku will hand out chopsticks!”

He cupped one hand over the side of his mouth, heavily breathing due to bringing heavy pots back and forth. Daichi smiled back at him, setting napkins down on the table, “You should take a break, Koushi. You look tired.” 

Suga turned to face him with hazel eyes, “Nah, just the pots we were carrying were kinda heavy.”

Yaku poked his head from the doorway, startling Akaashi who was by the doorway, jumping a little. He was holding a plate full of small onigiri, almost dropping them due to Nishinoya and Tanaka barging from the door to sit at the picnic table where all the kids were. 

Soon regaining his balance, he offered pairs of chopsticks to Bokuto and Akaashi, reaching inside the pocket of his apron and handing it to them, ushering them to go grab a plate of food. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya squeezed in between Ennoshita and Lev on the bench, Lev almost falling off the edge of the bench due to how many people were on the picnic table. 

Hinata tapped Tadashi on the shoulder, looking up at the sky with bright brown eyes, “Tashi look! An airplane!”

The ginger exclaimed, soon getting everyone's attention to the sky as the white figure of a plane passed by. 

“Airplane!”

Almost everyone except Tadashi and Kenma yelled and pointed to the sky, the plane passing by as all of them watched with wide eyes. From afar, Daichi chuckled as he grabbed a piece of steak from one of the pots with a pair of chopsticks. Bokuto was standing in between Daichi and Akaashi, shoving a piece of meat in his mouth from his plate with his chopsticks. Suga was across the picnic table full of pots, taking a plate and placing a small piece of meat on his plate. Akaashi was standing there silently, still trying to split his chopsticks apart from each other in one hand whilst holding a plate full of food in the other. 

“They’re all so cute.”

Akaashi commented, finally managing to break the chopsticks apart, grabbing a piece of steak. 

“I know right? Kuroo thought my hair looked cool!”

Bokuto exclaimed, agreeing as he shoved another piece of meat in his mouth. 

Suga smiled, taking a sip of water from a water bottle he opened, “You know, I heard that Tendou and Ushijima started dating.”

Suga gossiped, eyebrows raised. 

Daichi turned around, wiping his face with a napkin, “Really? I thought Ushijima was still getting over breaking up with Oikawa. It’s been like what, 2 years since they broke up?”

As the adults from the other side of the backyard had a conversation about Ushijima’s current relationship, Yaku approached the kids sitting at the picnic table with a plate full of Onigiri.

The light-brown hair individual offered it to them, setting it down on the table, “Here, have this. We’ll have cupcakes in a little bit.”

Yaku voiced softly, as he hurriedly went over to go grab a plate and join the other adults. Everyone grabbed an onigiri, Hinata grabbing two and handing one to Tadashi, smiling. Tadashi eyed the onigiri with big dark-brown eyes. 

“Here, Tashi! It tastes really good!” 

Hinata shoved the onigiri on Tadashi’s hand, ushering him to try it. Hinata held his, watching Tadashi with bright brown eyes, waiting for him to eat it before he did. 

The dark-green haired toddler looked down at the onigiri in his hand and looked around. Everyone else was munching on one, even Kenma seemed to enjoy it as much as they did. Kuroo was trying to shove it in his mouth at the same time, but it failed miserably, ending up with him only able to shove one whole one in his mouth. 

Tadashi, out of pure curiosity, lifted the small Onigiri to his mouth, taking a small bite out of it. The toddler tasted the salty rice and the tuna, as well as the small piece of seaweed it was wrapped in. It wasn’t all that bad, and it eased the small hunger that he felt. 

Hinata grinned, already munching on his, “See?! It's good!” 

Taking small bites out of the onigiri, Tadashi just watched the table as Kenma made a hissing sound at Lev when he poked him with a stick. Kuroo started hyena laughing, and Kenma grabbed the stick again and split it in half, throwing it behind him into the tree as he went back to eating his Onigiri, giving Lev a death stare. 

Ennoshita kept elbowing Tanaka in the face on purpose after he would shove him to the side to grab an Onigiri. 

“Chikara stop!” Tanaka responded, pushing Ennoshita’s face away with his hand. 

Ennoshita let out an annoyed grunt, “Well stop shoving me away!”

Nishinoya, who was in between the both of them, stood up from the bench and pushed them apart, almost knocking Lev off the bench. He exchanged glances with both of them.

“You both stop! I’m getting squished!”

Nishinoya lashed at them, sounding annoyed. He sat back down, aggressively eating the rice ball in his hand as Tanaka stuck his tongue out at Ennoshita. The dark-haired boy ignored his brother and turned to face the other way. 

Fukunaga was showing Kuroo the rock he found, the black-spiky-haired boy replying with a mellow, “Cool, Shohei.” 

Hinata leaned near the table as if he were about to say something as he held the remaining of the Onigiri in his hand.

“Hey! T-Today I found out oranges...are orange!”

He looked more excited than the rest of them, but Inouka as well as some others were surprised. 

Inouka leaned near Hinata from the other side of the table, “Rweally?”

“Yeah!”

Hinata replied to him, beaming in a humble manner. Ennoshita lifted his head, wiping some rice grains off his face with his arm. 

“But….orwanges were always orwange…”

Ennoshita stated, looking up at the ginger with black-brown eyes, bursting Hinata’s pride right then and there. 

Kuroo chimed in, still finishing his rice ball, “No, there’s yellow oranges.”

“There’s ywellow oranges?!”

Inouka and Hinata both questioned, eyes bright and full of curiosity. Ennsohita opened his mouth to say something, before getting interrupted by Nishinoya. 

“Yeah Shoyo there are green ones too!”

“GREEN?!”

Ennoshita raised his hand, “Those are Lemon and Lim-”

“Not to mention those red oranges! They’re shaped weird though.” 

Tanaka added through a full mouth of rice. All 4 gasped in surprise, while others either looked confused or stayed quiet. Ennoshita buried his face in his hands, humiliated, “Oh my…”

Kenma’s attention lifted from his game to the current conversation, “There’s only one type of orange, guys.”

Hinata turned to Kenma, eyes wide, “Awww, so there aren't 4 oranges?”

Kenma gently smiled up at the ginger, voicing softly “No, Shoyo, there aren't 4 types of oranges.”

Hinata sank to the table, a disappointed look on his face. Ennoshita finally looked relieved that someone had said the right answer, as he fiddled with a small blade of grass in between his fingers. Fukunaga started giggling after seeing Kuroo’s humble and proud face fade into a frown, not accepting he was wrong. 

“Bah! Be quiet Shohei!” 

He lashed at his younger brother, blushing in embarrassment as he lightly elbowed Fukunaga in the shoulder. Kenma also let out a small chuckle, watching Kuroo scold Fukunaga.

“Hey, where did Asahi go?”

Yaku asked out of curiosity, poking at the bits of meat he left on his plate with one of his chopsticks. 

“Oh, well he told us he had to leave early since his boss called him for a meeting. He left a present and said bye to Yu, then hurried out the door. He seemed kinda worried, actually.”

Suga replied, as he set the napkin and the chopsticks he used on the paper plate. He looked up and noticed Yaku’s empty plate, and offered to throw it away. Meanwhile, Daichi was talking to Bokuto around the fence gate about his work not far away from them. 

“Hey, Yaku. I can throw that away for you. You too, Akaashi.”

Suga turned to Akaashi, who’s plate was empty as well. Akaashi looked up from scrolling through his phone and shook his head, “No it’s fine, I’ll throw it away. Thank you, though.”

Yaku’s gaze shifted from the ground back to Suga, waving his hand in the air “No thank you, I can do it-”

“SHOHEI STOP!”

Yaku heard Kuroo’s frustrated voice from afar as he was walking towards the back door. He quickly ran towards the picnic table where all the kids were, halting near Lev. 

He pointed at Kuroo, who was elbowing Fukunaga, “Tetsuro Kuroo and Shohei Fukunaga! Both of you! Stop!”

The mother scolded, everyone at the table now quiet, Kuroo and Fukunaga looking back at Yaku with wide eyes. 

Yaku’s tone was stern, “You heard me! Don’t hit your brother! Both of you say sorry to each other, starting with you, Shohei.”

He shot a solemn glance at Fukunaga, who looked at the ground, a slight tint of guilt in his eyes. 

“...sorry…”

The dark-haired boy voiced quietly, looking up at Kuroo. Hinata and Tadashi watched from the side of the table, Tadashi blinking in confusion, watching both of them apologize. Yaku’s glance switched to Kuroo.

“Tetsurou, your turn.”

Yaku nodded to Kuroo, crossing his arms, still holding the empty paper plate in his hand. Everyone’s gaze went to Kuroo, who pouted as he looked down at the table.

“Sorry.”

The boy said half-heartedly, looking back at Fukunaga with an annoyed face. Fukunaga grinned, letting out a small “tee-hee”. 

Yaku sighed out of relief, and strolled near the back door, going inside to throw away his empty plate. After Yaku left, all the kids at the table continued babbling, except for Kenma, Fukunaga, and Tadashi. 

Tadashi swung his feet, his legs hanging off the bench. Meanwhile, next to him, Hinata was arguing with Kageyama, sitting on his knees on the bench so he could see him over Kenma and Inouka’s heads.

The ginger pointed his small finger at Kageyama, his expression looking angry, “No! I am n-not short! I can grow!”

Kageyama poked his head up to peer at Hinata from the other side of the table, sticking his tongue out. 

“Boke! You’ll stay short!”

He spat back, his dark-blue eyes filled with fury. Inouka was exchanging worried glances to Fukunaga across the table, confused. Kenma, of course, didn’t really want to get involved in the situation and his eyes were glued to his game. 

Nishinoya sat up and puffed out his chest, “Whatcha got with short people Kageyama?!”

“Yeah! Shoyo can be taller than you!”

Tanaka sat up and straightened himself up too, pointing at the blueberry-haired boy as he flashed his-shark like teeth. They were defending their younger brother, and Ennoshita lifted his head too.

“But, you and Shoyo are the same height...”

He informed, eyebrows raised as he exchanged glances with both of the toddlers. Kageyama had his hand up, his mouth open to speak, but soon closed it out of realization. 

Hinata started giggling, knowing Ennoshita was right. Him and Kageyama were at least the same height, both short. Meanwhile, Kageyama was blushing as he yelled a series of ‘BOKE’s’ at him, irritated.

“Hey Tadashi!”

Tadashi heard someone call out his name in a shrill voice over the commotion, looking around to see who mentioned him. Turns out, the voice belonged to Inuoka, who was leaning over the table to talk to him. 

Inouka tilted his head, coffee-brown eyes bright, “Can you talk Tadashi?”

The toddler asked, fiddling with a small leaf that fell from the trees above them in his hands. Tadashi blinked at Inouka and looked down at the bench, his usually neutral face fading into a deep and solemn stare. 

Hinata, who was right next to Tadashi, overheard Inuoka’s question and stopped bickering with Kageyama across the bench. He stuck his head out to face Inuoka, meddling into the conversation.

“Tashi can talk! He’s just shy!”

Hinata grabbed Tadashi’s shoulder and started playfully shaking him. Tadashi let out a small giggle, as he brushed Hinata’s hand off. 

Ennoshita turned his head from talking to Kuroo, “Yeah, we haven’t heard him talk though.” He informed, eyes trailing off to the side. 

Inuoka nodded and turned back to his left, continuing talking to Lev about a spider he saw a few days ago. 

But for some reason, the thought did still spiral in Tadashi’s mind. Why didn’t he talk? He certainly knew he could, but for some reason, he didn’t want to. The memories of the upperclassmen were scary, sure. But, he felt more comfortable with his adopted family than the poorly-ran adoption center. 

Lifting his head up from looking down, he glanced around at everyone around him. Everyone was happy, smiling at each other or talking calmly. To all the kids at the table babbling or laughing at each other, to the adults on the sidelines watching for any trouble or talking to each other. This was his family, his friends, everyone here mattered. 

Tadashi looked up to the sky with big, deep dark-brown eyes. It was getting dark, as the sky was all shades of red and orange and yellow, along with a tint of pink landing on the clouds. The sun was setting beyond, symbolizing it was getting late. He gazed off into the distance, watching the flocks of crows fly above, landing on nearby trees as he smiled warmly to himself. 

Suga was going back and forth from the other picnic table, hauling some of the empty pots in the house with the help of Daichi. He stopped at the back doorway next to Daichi, checking the watch on his wrist. It flashed _5:00 PM_ in bold letters.

His hazel eyes widened in surprise as he rushed back inside, skidding across the floor, “Shoot! It’s getting late! I’ll go get the cupcakes!”

Daichi turned around, looking back at him with gentle eyes. “Do you need help, Koushi?”

“No no no I got this Babe I promise! Can you watch the kids for me?”

Suga waved his hand from the hallway in response, almost tripped over the mat near the doorway. Daichi peered down the hall, eyebrows raised, but eventually shrugged it off as he wandered into the backyard. 

Small gusts of wind were whirling around, making the atmosphere around chilly and cold. Hinata was babbling to Bokuto and Akaashi, flailing his arms as he talked. Bokuto would sometimes laugh hysterically, while Akaashi would smile or nod, despite not understanding what the ginger was saying. 

Yaku was sitting next to Lev at the edge of the bench where all the kids were sitting, holding a spiky black-haired, almost 5-year old in his arms. Kuroo was half-asleep, laying his head on Yaku’s shoulder as he blinked wearily. 

Lev was teasing Kenma from across the table, Kenma replying with a solemn stare at the toddler as he played with his game. Inouka switched spots with Kenma to be closer to Tadashi, showing him a heart-shaped leaf he found on the ground near him with enthusiasm. Tadashi replied with a small warm-hearted smile, as Inouka waved the leaf in the air. Fukunaga was leaning close to Yaku, resting his head near his shoulder as the wide-eyed toddler looked up to the sky. Kageyama’s face was planted onto the table, his head down and his shoulders going up and down with his breathing as if he were sleeping as the wind ruffled his navy-blue hair. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked rather tired, as both of them yawned, stacking a small pile of twigs together with the help of Ennoshita. 

Hinata turned around from talking to Akaashi and Bokuto, spotting his Dad across the yard. The ginger smiled and started running towards him, waving his arms. 

He halted in front of Daichi, almost tripped over his own feet as he looked up. 

“Hiiiiiii Dad!” 

He waved up at him, beaming with bright brown eyes. Daichi grinned and scooped Hinata up, making him giggle. 

“Hey, Shoyo!”

Daichi replied, lifting him into the air. Hinata spread his arms out and smiled as if he thought he was flying. Daichi soon set him down on the grass, looking down at the ginger. 

“Hey Dad! I saw a crow!”

Hinata exclaimed, raising his arms as he pointed to the sky. 

“Really?!” Daichi asked in an enthusiastic tone, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah!”

Hinata ran towards the picnic table, sitting next to Tadashi on the edge of the bench. Meanwhile, Tanaka accidentally elbowed the small pile of sticks, making it tumble down. Ennoshita looked as if he didn’t care that much of the pile, but Nishinoya let out an irritated grunt. 

He cocked his head at Tanaka, looking annoyed. “You knocked it down!”

Tanaka lifted his head to face him with slanted eyes, 

“I didn’t mean to!” He voiced while pushing Nishinoya’s face away. 

Nishinoya grabbed and yanked his hand off his face, making Tanaka raise his hand to try to hit him again. Daichi spotted both of the kids trying to fight at the corner of his eye.

He cupped one hand on the side of his mouth, hollering “Yu and Ryonsuke! Don’t hit each other!” in a strict tone while speed walking over to the picnic table. 

He halted at the edge of the table near Tadashi, Inouka, and Hinata, You seated on the other side. Yaku had his head down, half-asleep while holding a resting Kuroo. Fukunaga looked up to Daichi with wide eyes, the wind ruffling his hair. Ennoshita had also left the table from the constant bickering, going to Akaashi and Bokuto to go talk to them since he was bored,

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked up, Nishinoya blocking and holding Tanaka’s clenched fist that was aiming for his face. Their expressions were a mixture of surprise and anger, as the pile of small twigs they were stacking up was destroyed. 

Tanaka took his hand and yanked Nishinoya’s hand off of him. pointing to his brother. 

“Yu started it!”

He blamed Nishinoya, cocking his head to stare back at him, looking offended. 

He narrowed his slanted brown eyes to peer at Tanaka with an ashamed stare, “I didn’t MEAN to!”

Daichi stared down at them, solemnly looking at the kids. 

“I don’t care who started it! You don’t hit your brother for knocking down a pile of sticks! Ryonsuke, Yu, say sorry to each other.”

He nodded to both of them, but Nishinoya replied by sticking his tongue out at his brother. Meanwhile, Hinata scooted near Kageyama, poking him as he eyed the sleeping toddler with bright eyes. 

“pssst, Kageyama. Kageyama. Kageyama. Kageyamaaaa~”

He wasn’t interested in the fight happening in front of him. Instead, he kept nudging or tapping Kageyama on the shoulder. Tadashi glanced at Hinata at the corner of his eye, then went back to spectating his two older brothers fighting, Inuoka seated next to him, twirling a leaf between his fingers in boredom. 

“Ryonsuke and Yu! Say sorry RIGHT NOW!”

Daichi argued with the two kids, startling them from fighting with each other. It also made a dazed Fukunaga jump up a little, looking around in confusion. 

Nishinoya pouted, crossing his arms and pouting, facing away from his brother. Tanaka did the same, facing his back to Nishinoya. 

Daichi sighed, a rather tired-sounding sigh as he ruffled both of their hair affectionately. 

“If you don’t say sorry to each other you’re both going in the get-along shirt.” 

He voiced darkly, making the kids’ eyes widen with shock. 

Nishinoya turned around, eyes wide with fear. “I don’t wanna be in the get-along shirt with him!”

The boy whined, pointing at Tanaka, who was also whining. 

“Not the get-along shirt!”

They both knew what the get-along T-shirt was, Hinata did too. Tadashi didn’t know all that much about it, as he blinked at both of them in confusion. 

It was an oversized all white with light grey (used to be Suga’s High School Volleyball team jersey that he and Daichi were in, but ever since he washed its letters and the numbers faded off, leaving it to be a faded light-grey to a white tee; Also, the shirt overstretched for some reason) with the words “Get-along T-Shirt” wrote on it with a black sharpie in bold lettering. One of the kids would put their arm in one sleeve, and the other was forced to do the same to the other. Meaning, if both kids were to be in the get-along T-shirt, they would stay close to each other in silence for 5 minutes. It as well depended on what you and your sibling fought about, and if you hit them or yelled at them. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, as well as sometimes Hinata would be in the get-along T-shirt when they fought with each other, Ennoshita once being stuck with Hinata after he hit the ginger with a towel that was used for cleaning. Tadashi had never ended up in the T-shirt, mostly because he’s only been with his new family for a little over a week. But how Tanaka and Nishinoya explained to him, it made him scared to think about it. 

Inuoka turned away from looking at the fight, facing Tadashi with big, doe-brown eyes. He slouched his shoulder while holding the small leaf in his hand, “I was with Lwev in a get-along T-shirt once….”

Tadashi lifted his head from staring down at the bench, looking at him with a shocked “Really?!” look on his face. Hinata also turned around from poking Kageyama, saying a surprised “What?!”

Inuoka nodded, “He called me uglwy, so I kicked him. T-then Mom made us both wear a big T-shirt. Right, Shohei?”

He raised his head towards Fukunaga, who was listening to their conversation. The dark-haired boy nodded back in agreement. Lev, who was looking around the yard for Kenma, ran back to the bench, hearing them mention his name. 

He huffed, panting and leaning against the corner of the table “Shut up! Cause you are ugwly! And what happened to Kenma?”

The light-grey haired toddler asked, cocking his head around, looking for Kenma. Daichi lifted his head from scolding his sons, “Oh, Koushi told me his Mom picked him up early for a doctor’s appointment, Lev.”

He informed softly, his stern tone now going back to neutral. Nishinoya and Tanaka let out a relieved sigh, knowing Daichi wasn’t as angry as he was anymore. It was true, Daichi sounded scary when he was mad. 

Inuoka squeaked an irritated “Hey!” at his brother, as Lev snickered near the bench. Daichi turned back to scolding both of his sons, his tone back to stern.

“Now say sorry to each other, or it’s the shirt.”

His eyes went dark, as he stared down at both of them. Nishinoya, who was startled by Daichi, turned back to face Tanaka, an annoyed look on his face.

He scoffed, “Sorry.”

Tanaka did the same, letting out an irritated grunt, “I’m sorry.”

Daichi smiled affectionately and patted them both on the head, “Good job guys! Don’t hit each other again, okay?”

His voice switched to cheerful and soft again. Nishinoya and Tanaka nodded, replying with a casual “‘Kay.” 

After a few seconds, Suga stepped out of the doorway, holding a tray of cupcakes, smiling wholesomely. Everyone’s face lit up from the table, all except for Yaku and Kuroo, Yaku who woke up again, replying with a dazed “Wha Happened?! Shit, fell asleep again….”.

Ennoshita turned around from talking to Boktuo and Akaashi, his face immediately forming into a small smile, as he ran towards the bench to take a seat, ushering Bokuto and Akaashi to come over. 

Tadashi felt a sudden excitement blanket over him, as he smiled with everyone. It was a shame not everyone was there, but at least there were some people there. Akaashi was at the sidelines, smiling next to the tree next to the bench, while Bokuto crouched down to reach the height of the picnic table next to Hinata, the ginger greeting him with an energetic “Hai!”. 

“Okay! Everyone get ready to sing!”

Suga walked over to the table, setting the tray of cupcakes in front of Tadashi and the others. Hinata finally woke up Kageyama, after pulling his dark-blue hair and screeching in his ears, “KAGEYAMAAAA! GET READY TO SING!” 

Kageyama shot up, blinking out of surprise. He cocked his head back at Hinata, blushing, “BOKE HINATA BOKE!”.

Inuoka, Lev, Tanaka, and Nishinoya looked more excited than anyone, Nishinoya tempted to grab a cupcake right then and there before getting scolded by Daichi.

Kuroo finally woke up, Yaku whispering to him what happened as he sat in his lap, eyeing the cupcakes on the table. 

One of the cupcakes in the middle of the tray had a green number 3 on top of the chocolate-whipped frosting, the tip of where you were supposed to light it pointy. Tadashi didn’t suspect it was for him before Suga chuckled and lit it with a lighter he had in his hands, gently grasping the cupcake by the covering on the bottom of it so the frosting won’t get ruined.

He placed it in front of Tadashi, the warm orange flame blazing on the candle. Tadashi was entranced by the weird glowing thing that was bright, as he stared at the candle. Soon taking his gaze from the candle to everyone around him, he noticed everyone was eyeing him, and Suga was holding a recording camera in his hand next to Daichi, the little red light flashing.

Tadashi backed up a little from the candle since the flame was weirding him out. Also, he didn’t like being stared at. But, he really didn’t care, since he was too interested in the flame. 

The toddler remembered his last birthday, which wasn’t so great since they didn’t treat him as great as his family did. Usually, at the orphanage, it was just a lazy “Happy Birthday…” and that was it. But, today, he felt special…

He was a mixture of embarrassed, excited, thankful, and tired, as he blinked at the candle. This was _his_ birthday, _his_ party, and he felt finally….and truly loved. As if his whole family were there for him. 

Suga glanced around to everyone, nodding, “Ready?! One, two, three…”

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Tadashiiiiiii…”

Everyone opened their mouth to sing along with him, grinning as they mouthed and sang happy birthday. Tadashi, who was seated in the middle of the bench, let out a light giggle as a small tint of pink blushed on his face. 

Despite the air around them is rather cold (It was still autumn, after all) the atmosphere was filled with joy and peacefulness, as they finished the song.

Suga smiled, still holding the recording camera “Okay bud, blow the candle out!” 

Tadashi looked up to his Mom, blinking at him in confusion as he requested him to “blow the candle out”. What did that even mean? The dark-green haired toddler glanced around. _Everyone was still staring at him._

Hinata, who was next to Tadashi, stopped bickering with Kageyama and turned to him. 

He stared back at him with brown eyes. “Pssstt, Tashi.”

Tadashi immediately turned to Hinata, signaling help with his dark-brown eyes. He did look a bit confused, and didn't know how to put the flame out. 

“M-make a small ‘o’ shape w-with your mouth and blow!”

The ginger whispered back to him, making a ‘o’ shape with his mouth to show him. 

Tadashi’s gaze flicked from Hinata to the candle. He made a small ‘o’ shape with his mouth, letting a small breath out that surprisingly took the candle out. 

Everyone cheered and celebrated, as Suga picked the candle off the cupcake and set it down on a napkin to the side. 

Suga slid the cupcake towards Tadashi with a friendly smile, “Try it. I promise it’s good.”

Suga voiced softly to him as he grabbed some cupcakes and started handing them out to people, Lev almost dropping his. 

Tanaka started chopping his down, accidentally eating some of the paper, but he didn’t care. Nishinoya did the same, this time he wisely removed the paper from the bottom. 

Kuroo was hyena laughing at Lev, who got some of the frosting on his face. Yaku scolded Kuroo, who was sitting on his lap while handing Lev a napkin. Inuoka started gently removing the paper from the cupcake, trying not to make the cake crumble. Hinata was already eating his, the frosting getting all over his face. 

Akaashi was next to Bokuto, peacefully eating his cupcake while the grey-and-black spiky-haired individual next to him shoved the whole thing inside of his mouth, practically almost choking. 

Tadashi still stared down at the cupcake he was holding in his freckled hands. It smelled good, like chocolate, and a little bit of the frosting stuck to his finger. He glanced over to Hinata, not knowing what to do.

Hinata spotted Tadashi looking over at him and cocked his head over at him. 

“Tashi just take off the paper!”

He said through a full mouth of the cupcake, wiping his mouth on a napkin. Tadashi looked around; most of the people were taking off the small paper, some just eating the paper anyway.

Looking back at the cupcake, he started peeling the cupcake paper off gently with his hands, careful not to get some of the frosting on his hand. 

He's never tried a cupcake, or seen one for that matter, but it did look good and worth a try. Slowly taking a bite off of the top, he tasted the sweet chocolate frosting and some of the cake.

Tadashi licked the frosting off his lips, taking another bite off of it. It was pretty good, and the frosting wasn't that sweet. 

Suga lightly kissed Daichi on the cheek, looking at him with hazel brown eyes. Daichi chuckled, his face going a light pink. 

Suga turned towards the kids at the table, waving at them with the camera in front of him.

“Okay, Everyone! Look at me and smile okay!” 

He voiced loudly getting everyone’s attention as he motioned Lev and Fukunaga from far away to get into the picture. 

“Bokuto and Akaashi can you get into the picture- RYONSUKE TANAKA DON’T YOU THROW A NAPKIN AT ENNOSHITA!” 

His soft voice broke into a strict voice, making Tanaka jump from afar as he was about to throw a napkin at Ennoshita. Bokuto crouched near Hinata and Tadashi, Hinata greeting him with a smile. Akaashi got near the edge of the table, still standing. Yaku turned around and faced towards the camera, still holding Kuroo, who was eating his cupcake. 

Daichi turned towards Suga, his dark-brown eyes locking with his. 

“How about you, Koushi? Don’t you want to be in the picture?”

He asked, eyebrows raised. Suga laughed reassuringly, “Nah, I’ve been in most of them it’s fine!”

Daichi sighed, smiling “I know you secretly want to be in the picture, just go in with Tadashi I’ll take it!”

Suga cocked his head towards him, waving his arms in front of him, “No no I’ll be fin-”

“Mom! Take a picture with us!” 

Hinata squeaked from the bench, next to Tadashi. Ennoshita popped his head from afar at the picnic table. 

“Yeah get in the picture!”

The dark-haired toddler invitingly said, waving at Suga. 

Daichi grinned towards Suga, making him blush a little. 

“See? I’ll take the picture, Babe, don't worry.” 

Daichi voiced gently, as Suga handed him the camera. His hazel eyes locked with dark-brown eyes, a soft gleam shining in them. Suga felt a warm smile form on his face, as he walked towards Tadashi and Hinata. 

Suga went behind both of them, crouching down so he was their height. Placing both hands on one of their shoulders, he hollered “Okay Everyone, say Cheese!” 

Everyone smiled and got ready as Daichi set up the camera. Tadashi glanced at his mom from the corner of his dark-brown eyes, smiling. He felt a warm feeling inside of him like he felt loved. Finally, truly loved.

He wasn't just a kid they wanted to get rid of cause the Adoption Center was full, he was someone’s son, someone’s sibling, someone’s friend. Tadashi felt cared for, unlike how people at the center treated him. He was a little weirded out by the feeling, but it made him happy. No one yelled at him anymore, it was just a calm environment now with the people he loved back. 

As Daichi held up the camera, everyone said “Cheese!”. All except for Tadashi, who without anyone looking, whispered a quiet “...cheese…” along with everyone. And then, the camera flashed, taking the picture. 

….

After the picture, it was already 5:34 PM and almost everyone was getting tired. The photo came out great, with everyone smiling and Tadashi and Hinata beaming at the camera. It would probably be framed after they printed it out, knowing Suga.

Although everyone was starting to leave, as Yaku left first with Kuroo, Lev, Fukunaga, and Inuoka, who waved bye at everyone. The mother of 4 left a small plush toy along with the typical clothes for little kids for a gift. And a few minutes later, Akaashi and Bokuto left, after helping Suga and Daichi clean up and put everything away. Hinata hugged Bokuto and Akaashi goodbye as they went out the back door. The couple left money for a gift, since they really didn’t know what to get him. Not to mention, Asahi’s gift to Tadashi was another plush toy, and Ms. Kozume’s gift was some gift cards to children’s clothing places. 

Kageyama’s Mom also came a little later, coming over to pick up the tired Kageyama as Hinata waved bye to him, despite the dark-haired boy calling him names. His Mom left some little kid’s clothes as well as some money for a gift. 

Everyone was inside, sitting in the living room, playing. Tanaka and Nishinoya were in their pajamas (usually a long sleeve with pants) sitting on the floor, playing with rubber blocks. They both looked rather sleepy, as Nishinoya yawned while placing a block down. Hinata was on his knees near the coffee table, a big piece of paper in front of him as well as a box of big crayons (So they won’t break as easily). He was coloring on the paper with Ennoshita, who was doing the same on the other side of the table. The paper mainly consisted of different scribbles or doodles. 

Tadashi was sitting criss-crossed next to Hinata, hugging the round and fluffy plush crow that Suga and Daichi gave him for his birthday. It was unusually fluffy and warm, and whenever he hugged it he usually sunk into it. The crow was round and a dark-navy blue, with two small little talons and two white dots as eyes, as well as a small black beak. And on the top of its head, was a flyaway feather that stuck up. The plush was as big as him.

Daichi was sitting on the couch next to Ennoshita, watching over all of them in case someone got hurt or was in trouble while Suga was cleaning the kitchen in the other room.

Tadashi rubbed one of his eyes, as he peered at the clock on the coffee table, despite not knowing how to read it. It flashed 6:28 PM in bright orange letters over a black background. 

Hinata was scribbling onto the piece of paper with an orange crayon, as he picked it up and turned around, walking over to Daichi. 

He beamed, saying proudly, “Look I drew a tiger!”

He held it up to Daichi, who lifted his head from scanning through his phone and grinned. 

“Wow! You draw better than me Shoyo! Keep up the good work!”

Daichi exclaimed, widening his eyes as he complimented Hinata. Hinata giggled and shuffled his feet. 

“I don’t know what mine is…”

Ennoshita chimed in from over the table, doodling on the paper with a blue crayon. 

Daichi sat up, peering over at Ennoshita’s drawing, which was an arrangement of scribbles and dots. 

“Well, it can be whatever you want it to be, Chikara.” 

Daichi voiced softly over to Ennoshita, as he ruffled Hinata’s hair, making the ginger giggle.

Nishinoya stood up from sitting on the floor with Tanaka, admiring the small pile they made out of wooden blocks. 

“Daddddd!” 

He cocked his head towards Daichi, hollering at his father. 

“What?”

Daichi replied, looking at Nishinoya. The dark-haired boy stepped away from Tanaka, who was sitting on the floor as well. Nishinoya spread his arms out, showing the pile of bricks next to Tanaka as he smiled humbly. 

“I built a pile of blocks.”

Tanaka lifted his head from fiddling with a block in his hand, “Hey! I helped you!” 

“Well, you both did a good job.”

Daichi complimented both of them softly. Nishinoya puffed out his chest, proud as he shot a smirk at Tanaka. 

“See? He thinks _I_ did a good job.” 

“Dad said that to both of us!”

Tanaka lashed back to Nishinoya, as his brother laughed back at him jokingly. 

Daichi chuckled, watching both of them from afar. Nishinoya and Tanaka would often tease each other for fun, but it would often end up in one of them crying or them both fighting. It would never go that far though, it was more of a playful way instead of insulting. 

Tadashi was playing with the small flyaway hair on the crow plush’s head, flicking it or pulling it, since it would often just pop up the way it was. 

Daichi smiled at the sight of Tadashi hugging the huge crow plush, as the dark-green haired toddler started giggling after the flyaway hair popped back up again. 

Meanwhile, Suga stopped near the living room doorway, holding a folded striped dark-blue and light-grey blanket in his hand. Hinata and Ennoshita noticed their mom by the doorway and greeted him. 

“Hey Mom.”

“Haiiiii!”

Hinata cocked his head to peer at Suga. Suga chuckled softly, as he walked towards them. 

“Hey everyone! Ryonsuke, Yu, and Chikara, can you three go put on a jacket for me?”

He asked, Tanaka lifting his head from playing with a block.

“Why?”

He asked out of curiosity, tilting his head to his shoulder, much like a dog.

“We’re gonna go outside to see the stars before you all go to sleep, ‘kay?” 

All of the kids' faces brightened, as Nishinoya shot up from the ground and immediately started sprinting towards the stairs. 

“Race you!” 

He voiced competitively, as Tanaka got up and started running after him, laughing. Ennoshita trailed behind, speed walking up the stairs after them. Tadashi and Hinata looked back at Suga with bright eyes. 

“Right, I got you both sweaters.” 

Suga held up two small hoodies in his him as he crouched down in front of Hinata to reach his height. 

“Yay! We’re gonna go outside!” 

Hinata exclaimed whilst raising his arms up so Suga can slide the dark-blue hoodie onto him. Daichi chuckled from aside, as he got up and started walking towards the back door, checking if there was anything outside. 

Tadashi stood up and let Suga put the teal hoodie onto him, despite not knowing what was going on. 

“Tadashi, did you like the crow plush?”

Suga asked as he slid Tadashi’s arms through the hoodie sleeves. Tadashi maybe thought he meant the crow plush he was hugging, and he nodded, softly giggling. 

Daichi closed the door from down the hall, “Yup, no raccoons outside. I checked.”

Meanwhile, Suga got up and Nishinoya and Tanaka were racing down the stairs after they put their hoodies on. Nishinoya reached Suga first, while Tanaka was yelling back at him. 

He stopped next to Suga, panting “I...I beat Ryosuke!”

Tanaka stumbled next to him, “You cheated!”

Ennoshita walked next to them, fixing his hoodie he was wearing. Daichi popped his head from the hallway, holding a lantern. 

He grinned, “Found the lantern.”

Suga let out a small giggle, as he fixed the hood on Tadashi’s sweater back. 

“Alright, follow me okay?”

He told all the kids, holding Tadashi’s hand and the picnic blanket in the other. Tanaka and Nishinoya ran towards Daichi, waiting for Suga by the back door as Daichi put on some shoes. 

Ennoshita skidded after Nishinoya and Tanaka, almost tripped on the floor, but regained his balance as he motioned Hinata to follow him. 

The ginger followed after his older brother, stopping by the door next to Suga.

“Everyones’ here?”

Daichi asked, looking around at everyone. Suga nodded back, slipping on some slip-on shoes by the doorway. 

Daichi twisted the doorknob and Tanaka and Nishinoya shot outside, Daichi calling at them “Hey! Don’t run!” after both of them as he walked outside. 

The backyard was empty and dark, with only the moon shining in the sky. The sky was also dark blue (it was common for the sky not to have that many colors) with small little stars. 

Hinata suddenly clenched onto Suga’s leg.

“It’s dark….”

He said, his small voice shaky as he glanced outside with brown eyes. Tadashi was also a little scared since you really couldn't see anything outside. 

Suga patted his head softly, “It’s okay, your Dad has a lantern, look!”

He pointed to Daichi, who was holding the lantern, standing in the middle of the yard with Nishinoya and Tanaka. Ennoshita walked over to him, letting go of Suga’s hand. 

“C'mon you two. It’s not scary, I promise.”

The mother voiced softly as he grabbed Tadashi and Hinata’s hand, holding the blanket between his arms.

Walking towards the yard, he guided both of the toddlers as they strolled into the grass, the blades brushing up against Tadashi’s heel. It wasn't all that bad, since when he looked up, Daichi was holding a lantern in his hand. 

Suga stopped in front of Daichi and let go of both of their hands, unfolding the blanket and setting it down infront of him. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately jumped onto the huge blanket, laying down on their backs and laughing since Ennoshita almost fell. Ennsohtia yelled at them out of embarrassment, blushing. Daichi sat down on the blanket, criss-crossed as he helped Suga down, setting the lantern in the middle of the blanket. 

“C’mon Tashi!”

He exclaimed, grabbing Tadashi’s hand and dragging him onto the blanket, making him sit down. Suga was laying his head on Daichi’s shoulder, looking up at the sky.

Ennoshita looked up, “Mom, the sky is just dark…”

He said out of disappointment, staring at the only thing glowing in the sky, which was the moon. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked up. 

“Yeah! It’s just dark!”

Nishinoya whined, flopping onto the blanket while looking up. 

“Oh yeah, watch this.”

Daichi reached over to the lantern and flicked the switch, making the white light go out. 

When the kids looked back up, a series of colors bursted out in the sky. There were all types of blues, dark blues, and some purples along with light blue. Stars were everywhere all over the sky, some bunched up or some spread out. Tadashi’s eyes widened. _He could see a thousand stars in the sky, maybe more._

He thought it was pretty, like the lights they usually strung around the doorways that flickered. But these, these were _real_ stars that were always there, always in the sky. Tadashi loved how the stars would twinkle and shine at the sky, only appearing at night. 

The stars reflected into his deep, dark brown eyes, as he intensely stared at the sky. Tanaka, Ennoshita, Nishinoya, and Hinata were amazed by the sky, replying with a series of “wowww”’s. 

Hinata was laying down on the blanket, staring up at the beautiful sky with his big brown eyes. Tanaka, who was laying on his back, lifted his head to peer at Suga and Daichi. 

He sat up, fixing the hood on his hoodie. 

“Hey, Mom, Dad. Can you tell us a story?”

The toddler asked, staring at them with slanted dark-grey eyes. Suga glanced at Daichi at the corner of his hazel eyes and smiled, “I don’t see why not.”

“STORYTIME!”

Hinata hollered as he laid on his stomach on the blanket, staring at Suga and Daichi with admiring eyes. Tadashi turned around from staring at the sky and sat next to Hinata, criss-crossed. Ennoshita was sitting near Nishinoya, who was laying on his back as he looked at his parents. 

The kids stared at Daichi and Suga, waiting for them to tell a story. 

“Do you guys want to hear the story...of the crow and the sky?”

Suga asked wonderingly, sitting up next to Daichi as he glanced at the kids. 

“Yeah!” All but Tadashi replied, who just nodded with agreement. 

Suga smiled softly, his hazel-eyes shining in the dark. 

“There once was a crow in a flock of his own kind. When he was a young and small crow chick, his parents left him with another flock of crows, since the parents’ didn’t like that the little crow couldn't fly, for his wings were too tiny.” Suga paused, looking up at the sky wondrously, “The crow, he was sad he couldn't fly as the others did. But, the good thing is, they accepted him, just the way he was.”

Suga glanced at Tadashi with gentle hazel eyes, his gaze quickly flickering from him to the others, who were quiet and waiting for him to finish. 

The mother continued, “One day, the little crow was hunting with his family, and he walked off the trail and got lost in the deep, scary forest. When he looked around, he realized, it was only him and the sky that was left. Panicking, he tried to fly, but couldn't and it was getting dark by the hour. His flock was getting so worried about him, as they flew through the forest to try to find him. But, he was really deep into the trees, as he cried out for his family to find him. And when he looked up to the sky, with his teary dark-brown eyes, the sky was filled with life.”

Suga looked at the sky in thought for a few seconds, naming the different colors in the sky. 

“There was a mixture of blues, light blues, purples, whites, navys. It wasn’t as dark as the little crow thought it would be. He thought it was so pretty, and then he spotted something.”

He stopped again, yawning. 

Hinata lifted his head from resting his chin on his folded arms, asking out of curiosity, “What did he see?”

“Well, he saw the moon. The big, white moon that was shining down at him. It shined a path through the forest, and he ran through it, the fear in his heart finally disappearing. The path was getting shorter, and shorter, and shorter, until….it reached off a cliff. He skidded, trying to stop...but-”

“HE DIED?!?!” 

Nishinoya shot up from lying down, staring at his mom with wide, shocked eyes. 

Suga shook his head, “No no no, he flew.”

Suga spread his arms out as if he were flying, as Nishinoya let out a breath of relief. 

“When he looked down, he realized he was hovering over all the treetops, watching the waterfall drain down the side. The little flightless crow, he was flying, flying towards the moon. It was almost a guide for him, as he saw silhouettes of flying birds from afar. Flapping his wings, he flew towards his family, and went back with them. His flock was so surprised and proud of him, since he flew, flew from the courage and bravery in his heart. After that, he flew faster than his siblings and thanked the moon at night, thanking it for helping the crow _**fly.**_ ” 

Everyone except for Tadashi wowed or clapped, as they all looked up at the sky. Tadashi loved the story, it was better than the others he used to hear at the Adoption Center. He stared back up at the sky, the beautiful sky with the thousands of stars. 

Hinata sat next to Tadashi, criss-crossed as he pointed out the stars to his brother with excitement. 

“Look! Look! That one looks like a bird! A-and that one's' a dog….and that big circle thing in the sky, it's the moon!”

Hinata turned to Tadashi with big, bright brown eyes. 

“You see that Tashi! It’s the _moon. Moon!”_

The ginger repeated, pointing at the big white moon in the sky.

Tadashi smiled wholesomely, his heart warm. He liked that word, “moon”, since it sounded so pretty, so unique. For once in his lifetime, his whole lifetime, he felt actually loved, actually cared for. He, Tadashi Yamaguchi, was part of a _family. They were his family._

They loved him and included him in things, and Hinata would often make him smile if he ever felt sad or lonely. He loved it, loving that people finally accepted him, just like the little crow being accepted by his flock.

Feeling the warmth in his heart, the courage in him, and the love everyone shared, he pointed at the huge, glowing moon up above to the heavens. 

Finally, finally feeling comfortable around all of them, one singular word came out of his mouth.

_“Moon.”_

Tadashi Yamaguchi repeated, smiling and pointing at the moon in the sky.

Everyone stopped talking to each other, staring at Yamaguchi with wide eyes. Daichi and Suga exchanged shocked glances with each other, and Hinata started giggling as he turned around to face Tadashi. 

“Ha! You can talk! It’s the moon!”

Hinata exclaimed, everyone still silent. Tadashi turned his head to face Suga and Daichi, pointing up to the sky. 

“Moon.”

He grinned, the freckles on his face looking a lot like tiny stars themselves. 

Hinata lunged and hugged Tadashi, startling him. 

“Yay!”

“You can talk!”

“Good job!”

Ennoshita, Nishinoya, and Tanaka all went and hugged Tadashi, practically squeezing him. But, he just replied with a light giggle and glanced at Suga. 

Suga had a hand over his mouth, crying happy and proud tears as he hugged Tadashi. Daichi hugged all of them, chuckling. 

“Tadashi! Tadashi you talk! Oh my gosh bud, great job!”

Suga voiced softly through tears, ruffling Tadashi’s hair as he let him go. Tadashi laughed with all of them, despite not really knowing what was going on. Everyone cheered for him, and Hinata kept jumping up and down and babbling to Tadashi. 

Daichi and Suga were proud, as Suga kissed Daichi on the lips for a quick second. Daichi went red as he hugged Suga back, showering him with kisses. 

Tadashi sat in a circle next to Tanaka, Ennoshita, Nishinoya, and Hinata, as they looked up at the stars and started randomly naming them. 

He smiled as he laughed with them, feeling included with them and not pushed aside. These were his brothers, and Suga and Daichi were his parents, and the white dots in the sky were stars. They would be who they always were: someone Tadashi loved and cared for dearly in his heart. 

Staring up at the moon and sky, he let out a small sigh as he silently counted the stars, his eyes flickering from one to another. 

_All he could see, was the thousand stars up above them in the infinite night sky._

<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Also, big thanks to the people who gave kudos and commented on the last chapter! It really cheers me up to see u guys talk about the story! Also, there may or may not be a tinyyy timeskip next chapter. Idk, I'm thinking about it.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Hinata encounter a storm in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ!!** This is a way shorter chapter! I know, I know, it has really nothing to do with the story, but I did;t want to cut into the small-time skip just yet! (It'll be the next chapter!)

Tadashi was staring at the light-grey ceiling above him, the glow-in-the-dark star stickers emitting a dim green glow. 

He was laying on his bed, back to the mattress below him as he lightly kicked his feet near the edge. Tadashi didn’t know what time it was since it was still dark outside. He had just woken up from the December rain drumming against the window in the room and did not want to go back to sleep. The rain was okay, but the sound of it plummeting to the ground was rather annoying. 

It had been 4 weeks since his birthday, also the first time they heard him speak for that matter. The toddler had started to babble, saying some simple words and small sentences like “Small crow” or “it’s dark” clearly. It often amazed Suga and Daichi how clearly he could talk, and he was starting to pick up names too. For example, instead of saying “Shoyo”, he would shorten it to “Sho”. He also recently started calling Suga “Mom” for the first time, Suga playfully bragging to Daichi that he was his favorite parent.

“Psst, Tashi.”

A familiar voice high-pitched whispered from across the room. Tadashi turned around, to be greeted by Hinata sitting up in his bed, staring back at him with wide eyes. 

He forgot that about a week ago, he moved into Hinata’s room, since he thought the guest room was scary, not to mention Hinata mentioned he was lonely. Hinata’s bed was across the door on the left side of the room, close to the closet, while Tadashi’s bed was on the right, close to the lamp and dresser. The big window was in the back wall in the middle, the dark-grey curtains opened and the outside revealed. 

“Sho?”

Tadashi replied, sitting up from laying down as he tilted his head. He couldn't really see Hinata in the room, but he remembered the small night light next to his bed, so he could know where he was. 

Hinata looked down, the sound of thunder erupting outside, startling him. “I don’t like the rain…”

Tadashi stared back at him through the dark, whispering as he gazed out the window “Scary…”

The ginger nodded back, “Yeah, scary.”

They both sat in silence, watching the rain outside the window drip down and make a small water trail, as grey clouds filled the sky. The branches from the trees would bump against the window, the wind shaking the sticks off and landing on the ground. 

Tadashi swung his feet over his bed, staring back at Hinata as he hugged his pillow in anxiety. They both equally hated thunderstorms. 

All of a sudden, flashes of lightning flickered at the window, making Tadashi yelp as he squeezed his pillow. It startled him, the way the thunder would rumble and the lightning would strike after in the sky. 

Hinata raised his head, rubbing one of his eyes, “D-do you want to go tell Mom a-about the storm w-with me?”

The ginger asked, getting up from his bed and landing on the light-brown carpet floor. 

Tadashi looked at the ground in thought, then nodded, sliding off his bed and onto the floor.

Getting up, Tadashi’s hand was grabbed by Hinata, who was dragging him near the door. The ginger halted at the door and reached for the doorknob, twisting and unlocking the door. 

Tadashi stood next to his brother, his grip on his hand tightening out of fear of the dark. 

The usually bright hallway leading to all the rooms was dark at nighttime, with only the small night light placed on one of the walls emitting a dim orange light. 

Tadashi shrunk from the darkness, clenching Hinata’s hand “It’s dark….” 

Hinata nodded, looking off into the distance as they stood in the middle of the hall. 

He stuttered, saying half-heartedly “D-don’t worry! We just need to run to Mom and Dad’s room!” 

The ginger looked at Tadashi, smiling despite the anxious fear of walking in the dark showing in his big brown eyes. The dark-green haired toddler gulped, looking at the long and dark hallway in front of them. 

“Tashi, you ready?”

Hinata asked, glancing at Tadashi with the corner of his eye. Trembling out of fear, Tadashi shakily nodded back to Hinata, despite not being able to see him. 

Tadashi felt someone drag him across the hall, as Hinata sprinted through the hall on light feet, making sure to make as little noise as possible. They passed Tanaka and Nishinoya’s room, as well as Ennoshita’s. Soon zooming past the bathroom, Hinata turned and followed where the nightlight was illuminating, right next to their parent’s room. 

Skidding across the hallway and in front of the doorway with socks on, Tadashi and Hinata halted near their parent’s room. 

The ginger smiled towards Tadashi. “See, it’s not that scary!”

He enthusiastically whispered, letting out a quiet giggle. 

Tadashi shuffled his bare feet on the cold wooden floor, gently smiling back at Hinata. Whenever Tadashi was scared of something, Hinata made it seem like it wasn't as scary as he thought, like that time they saw a spider in the hallway once. Tadashi screamed while Hinata was crouched down, watching it crawl up the wall and into the ceiling vent. Then, the ginger would turn around and grin at Tadashi reassuringly, saying “See?! Not scary!”

Hinata directed his eyes towards the doorway, “Alright, we’re going in.” 

Dragging the dark-green haired toddler into the room, Hinata stopped on the side of the queen-sized bed, balancing on the balls of his foot to see if anyone was sleeping. 

Tadashi, out of curiosity, glanced around the strangely dark room, only being to make out silhouettes of some objects with his dark-brown eyes. Right next to him, was a nightstand with an unlit lamp mounted on top of it, as well as a clock that flashed “ _2:47 AM”_ in big, bold red letters. Behind them was the doorway, which was wide open with a view of the hallway showing through. A dresser was placed near the wall behind them, too, and maybe a door to another bathroom was on the left of the room. On the other side of the bed, was another small drawer/nightstand, next to the big window which had the curtains closed, but the flashes of lightning still showed through. There was also a small walk-in closet near the end of the wall. The room was pretty large for a master-bedroom. 

On the bed, was a lump of blankets wrapped around something, as it breathed, its chest heaving up and down. Hinata let go of Tadashi’s hand and pulled down some of the blankets from the pillow revealing strands of cult light-grey, silky hair. Tadashi almost panicked when Hinata ran towards the bed, waving his hands in front of him in an anxious way to alert the ginger not to wake anyone up. 

Suga’s back was facing them, the 2 flyaway hairs on the top of his head sinking with the pillow as he slept peacefully. Daichi was most likely at work since he would often do night-shifts at the police station and stuff like that, that was probably the reason Daichi wasn't there and Suga was alone. 

Tadashi lightly strolled over to Hinata, the only sound was the raindrops drumming against the house’s glass windows hiding the sound of the toddler’s constant pit-pattering feet on the floor. 

Hinata glanced at Tadashi with the corner of his big, round brown eyes, and smiled, a reckless-looking smile on a 3-and-a-half-year-old, ginger-haired toddler. Tadashi felt a lump in his throat, he knew that Hinata was gonna wake up their Mom.

Tadashi wanted to whisper _“No!”_ at his brother, but then again, he would jump or shrink from the flashes of lightning and whipping of thunder. And for some whole-hearted reason, they would always go to Suga and Daichi when they were all equally scared since both had a safe kind-of feeling to them that followed the parents as they calmed their children down. 

Hinata jumped, heaving half of his body onto the side of the bed with his arms. Tadashi ran up next to him, leaning his side against the soft mattress. The ginger poked Suga’s shoulder, obnoxiously whispering in his ear, “Mom. Mom. Mommmmm. Mommy. Mom!” 

Hinata said repeatedly, poking his ear or nudging his shoulder with his hand. Finally, Suga’s shoulders tightened as he let out a tired groan, pulling the blanket from his side and covering his ears with it. 

Hinata pouted, tapping his Mom on the shoulder forcefully. “Mommm, wake up!” 

Suga turned his whole body to face Hinata, sinking onto the pillow as he eyed the toddler with squinted and tired eyes. Hinata let out a small ‘tee-hee’. 

“Hiiii, you lwook sleepy.”

The ginger voiced, poking Suga’s face with his finger. Suga opened one eye sleepily, lifting his hand and grabbing Hinata’s hand, setting it down on the bed. 

“Yeah, yeah, hi Shoyo.”

Suga replied, yawning, He spotted the dark-green haired toddler waiting on the side next to Hinata. 

“Tadashi? What are you both doing here-”

Suga’s soft and sleepy voice was interrupted by a flash of lightning and a chain of sounds of thunder outside from the storm, making both Tadashi and Hinata jump. Although, the thunder was louder than usual, and it scared Tadashi. 

He started sniffling, then tears started streaming down his freckled cheeks. And as soon as you know it, Tadashi started crying at the edge of the bed, looking at Suga with wide and fear-ridden eyes. 

Suga sat up in bed and looked down at both of them, fixing the white T-shirt he was wearing so the collar didn’t look crooked. He scooped Tadashi up from the edge of the bed and helped Hinata on, cradling the dark-green haired toddler in one of his arms. 

Hinata leaned near Suga’s side as he sat next to him, Suga putting his arm around the small ginger. 

“You’re both scared of the storm, aren't you?”

Suga lazily opened his eyes to glance at both of the toddlers in his arms, his hazel eyes glimmering despite being in the dark. Tadashi curled up in Suga’s arm, feeling safe and comfortable around him as he sniffled. 

“...yeah…” Hinata responded, looking away from the curtain where the lightning would flash and startle them. Suga patted Tadashi’s head in a gentle motion, sitting criss-cross on the bed as the green fly-away hair on the toddler's hair would pop back up again even after you flattened it. 

Tadashi snuggled next to Suga, wiping his eyes. He felt safe next to Suga, as his mom brushed his hair softly, yawning. The air around them wasn't as cold anymore, and since Suga had been covered in a blanket, the warmth from it was still stuck to him. 

“The s-storm is scary. So me and Tashi went over to you.” 

Hinata informed, as Suga grabbed the rather huge soft light-grey blanket and wrapped it around all of them, pulling both toddlers in. 

Tadashi and Hinata settled down, almost being indulged into the warm blanket as it settled on their shoulders. 

Suga sighed softly, “It’s okay, it’s just a storm. It’ll go away. As long as you stay inside during a storm, you’ll be okay.”

Another strike of lightning flashed out the window, alongside the sound of drumming thunder and rain. Tadashi and Hinata jumped, startled. Tadashi hugged Suga out of fear, while Hinata squeezed Suga’s arm he was latched onto. 

Suga looked down at both of them with tired, but soft eyes, “Remember, don’t be scared of it. It’ll go away….” His eyes trailed towards the window, “Eventually.”

He turned back to the toddlers. “You both are tired, aren’t you?”

Suga picked up Hinata and Tadashi, cradling one in each arm with the blanket still wrapped around them. Tadashi curled up near Suga’s chest while Hinata rested the side of his cheek on Suga’s shoulder.

Tadashi felt a little sleepy after Suga covered both of the top of their heads with a corner of the blanket, the sounds of thunder muffled under the cover. 

Suga let out a yawn, “You know, I used to be scared of lightning as a kid.” He paused, looking down at the bed in thought, “And beetles. Stag Beetles, especially. Those things were the worst.”

Hinata lifted his head to peer at Suga from the blanket, the corner covering one of his brown eyes as he stared in interest. 

“You were s-scared of Stag Beetles?”

The ginger asked, tilting his wild and fluffy orange hair to the side. 

Suga smiled, “Yeah, I didn’t like how huge they were and how scary their pinchers were. Until one day in the 3rd grade, I was walking to school with Yaku, and this kid who was as tall as me shows up, holding a huge Stag Beetle in his hands. He looked panicked and worried, as he held it out to both of us and asked “DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO HIDE A STAG BEETLE FROM THE FIFTH GRADERS?!””.

“Who was it?” Hinata asked, laying his head back on Suga’s shoulder as he talked.

Suga smiled warmly, “He was your father, Daichi, and he was panicking to hide the Stag Beetle he found from the older kids. I was freaking out, too, since that thing was about the side of his palm. It was just kinda sitting there, moving its pinchers and legs.”

Suga sighed, as he looked out the flashing window in thought, “Yaku didn’t really care and wanted to annihilate the thing, while I just backed away a few steps. Keep in mind this was the first day of the 3rd grade, and I didn’t want to cry this time. So then he turns to me, looking at me with his big dark-brown eyes, and asks me, “Can you hold him for me while I find a spot near the tree? His names’ Bob, by the way…”.

“So then I reply with, “I don’t want to hold it! It can bite me!”. Suga looked down to Hinata, who let out a small giggle, while Tadashi was practically falling asleep to the story. The dark-green haired toddler had the side of his head on Suga’s chest, curling up with the blanket on his as he stared up at Suga with sleepy eyes, blinking wearily. 

He continued, “He introduced himself as Daichi Sawamura, and shoved the Beetle into my hands. Keep in mind his hands were a little bigger than mine, so when the Beetle was in my hands, it fit it entirely. While Yaku was yelling at him that I hated Beetles, I just stood there, staring at it with wide eyes. So, I screamed and it scared the thing, making it fly away past Daichi. Then, I see something stumbling towards Daichi in the distance of the sidewalk, wearing a paper Samurai hat and waving two twigs around. When he stopped next to Daichi, he was a tall kid with gray-and-black flat hair-”

“Bokuto-San?”

Hinata interrupted his Mother, big-brown eyes locking with Suga’s hazel eyes. Suga grinned softly, nodding his head, “Yeah, it was Bokuto also panicking since the bug flew away. He said something like, “Daichi, why'd you lose Bob?! I thought I told you to go hide it while I took on the Fifth graders! Now they’re after me!”. I remember looking Yaku in the eye, so confused as Bokuto scolded Daichi for letting Bob go. We were 5 minutes late to 3rd Grade that day….” 

Hinata was poking Suga on the shoulder, whispering, “Hey Mom, Tashi’s sleeping.” 

The ginger pointed to Tadashi, whose eyes were closed as he slept peacefully, the blanket still covering him. Suga’s attention flickered from Hinata to Tadashi, as he gently ruffled the toddler’s dark-green hair.

“H-Hey Mom?”

Hinata asked, yawning as he stared up at Suga. 

Suga turned to face him, “Yeah Shoyo?”

The ginger looked down, his expression worried, “w-when we’re older, K-Kindergarten won’t be as scary a-as Kuroo-san says, rwight?”

He glanced up at his Mom, his brown eyes bright despite all around him being dark. 

“Well, it’ll be scary for the first couple of minutes. But, everyone needs to go to school, no-matter-what. You’ll make friends, and learn about letters, and numbers, and shapes. It’s not scary once you go.”

Suga voiced in a soft, reassuring voice to a curious and sleepy Hinata, who just blinked wearily. 

He asked, rubbing his eyes as Hinata rested his head on Suga’s shoulder, eyes half-closed “Were you s-scared?”

Suga stayed quiet for a little bit, staring down at the floor in thought, “Well, I don’t remember much from Kindergarten. But yeah, I’m pretty sure I was scared. But when I was in school I realized, it wasn’t as bad as Stag Beetles and Lightning Storms.”

When Suga looked down at the toddlers, both were asleep; Hinata resting his head on Suga’s shoulder, while Tadashi was laying his head near his chest. 

Suga smiled, letting out a relieved sigh while joking, “Great, I can’t move.” 

The storm was still outside, the rain still pouring. The thunder would shyly roar, and the lightning was gone. It turned into a typical thunderstorm, with the trees still swaying with the wind. 

Too lazy and tired to carry them back to their room, Suga gently laid Tadashi onto the pillow on the other side of the bed, careful not to wake him as he wrapped him up in some of the blanket. Tadashi snuggled into the pillow, grabbing onto its corner. 

Suga glanced down at Hinata, who was clearly latched onto his arm, sleeping. _How am I gonna get him off without waking him up?_ A small thought appeared in his mind. He lifted his arm, and surprisingly, Hinata let go, leaning next to Suga. His hazel eyes widened a bit, _That was easier than I thought…_

Carefully, he scooped up Hinata and placed him next to Tadashi, leaving the rest of the blanket to the ginger and the dark-green-haired toddler. 

Suga flopped onto the bed, laying his head on the pillow on his side. Hinata and Tadashi took the blanket, leaving him with just a T-Shirt, sweatpants, and socks. He didn’t mind that much; it wasn’t that cold, and he wanted to make sure Hinata and Tadashi were warm. 

But yet, he still had one thought in mind that kept nagging at his shoulders: _What would Shoyo and Tadashi do if they went to Kindergarten?_ He turned around from Hinata and Tadashi, eyes glued to the doorway, which was open and revealing the dark hallway. Suga really didn’t know what they would do, and how they would react. He knew it wouldn't be long until Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita had to go, and in 1-2 years, Tadashi and Hinata would have to go, too. 

Tadashi was quiet and shy, he didn’t like to talk to people, like when they went to go visit Oikawa and Iwaizumi for a day. Kunimi went to go greet him, but Tadashi didn’t say anything back. Suga notices It mostly happens with new people that he’s not comfortable with, which was normal for a 3-year-old. The only person he really babbles with and talks to is his siblings and his parents, but it’s mostly Hinata he hangs out with. 

Hinata was outgoing, reckless, and hyper, he would greet anyone with a smile and conversation, even if he didn’t know them. He liked having playdates with Kenma and playing with Yaku’s kids most of the time. Playing with Kageyama, however, didn't always end well with them. Usually, playdates didn’t last long with the blueberry boy, but Hinata still insisted to visit him once a while to check upon him. Sure, they said they hated each other but would end up with Hinata and Kageyama hanging out with them. Hinata also drags Tadashi with him wherever he goes, making sure to include him in a game of tag or playdates. 

They were polar opposites, but they got along well.

But, would polar opposites still get along even if they were in school?

Suga yawned as some of the thoughts spiraled and rattled his mind. Some can say he was a little worried for both of them, the 2 youngest in the household. Yet, Suga reassured himself it would be okay, as he adjusted his pillow and felt his eyes close. 

Slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of the drumming rain, Suga voiced something in his mind. 

_They’ll be okay. I’m sure they’ll both adapt to school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I think this is too short help Me T-T. Anyways, how the hell did we reach 700 hits over the last chapter overnight?!? Really, thank you all! And a special thanks to more of the guest who stopped by and left Kudos and comments. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter and what I can do to improve! (If you want) Btw, there might be a timeskip next chapter (1-2 year timeskip, all I'm gonna say -u-) This is kinda a rushed chapter since I wanted to get to the time skip faster. But yeah, hope you all have a good day, and please make sure to drink water bc we don't want anyone dehydrated :D


	11. Kindergarten pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to school for the year, and it'll be Hinata and Tadashi's first-ever time going into Kindergarten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy sorry if I've been inactive I just got news from my ELA teacher we need to write and finish the novel we're writing -u-''. I was vibing to Tyler, The Creator's song "See You Again" and it gave me ideas for the new angst chapters I'll write later. Also, ALMOST 1,000 VIEWS ON THIS?! THANK YOU!! I like the vibe of the song, but n e ways enjoy reading Kindergarten Pt.1!

(Almost 2 years later…)

Tadashi was laying in his bed, sleeping with the blanket covering half of his body as he hugged his pillow. Hinata’s bed was on the other side of the room, a carrot-topped kid curled up and resting on top of it. 

The room was dark, with the only light coming in was the sunlight from the open window. The bright sun was rising, and the skies were turning indigo blue outside as birds sang to each other. Summer was still in place, as the green and lime leaves stuck to the branches of the huge oak trees. 

Suga opened the door to the room, peeking his head from the doorway to peer in. Tadashi and Hinata were still sleeping in bed, the blanket from Hinata’s bed on the floor as he was sprawled on the mattress. 

Suga looked down at the watch on his wrist, reading _7:00 AM_ in big, white letters. He sighed, a rather tired sigh, “Time for school, both of you.”

Hinata slightly lifted his head from his pillow, blinking wearily, “No! I’m tired!” 

Tadashi shook his head, stuffing his face into his pillow. “I’m sleeping.” His high-pitched and small voice was muffled through the pillow, as he turned his whole body around, wrapping the blanket around himself. 

Today, August 12th, was the day Hinata and Tadashi had to go into Kindergarten. And apparently, none of them really seemed excited to go. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita were going to enter 1st Grade, and Daichi was going to also take Tadashi and Hinata to kindergarten since his boss excused him to leave his morning shift early to see them. 

Suga let out an annoyed huff and walked towards the window. He halted, leaning against the windowsill. 

“C’mon, it's your guy’s first day of Kindergarten today! Aren’t you excited?”

Suga turned his head, exchanging enthusiastic glances with both of them to lighten the mood. Instead, Hinata turned around and groaned, wrapping the blanket over his head. 

Tadashi lifted his head from his pillow, his usually straight dark-green hair developing curls at the ends, curling near his ears as the flyaway hair on the top of his head stuck up. 

“Kindergarten’s scary.”

His tone was worried, as he looked down at the floor with his dark-brown eyes. Tadashi had to admit, he was scared to go. 

Suga cracked a gentle grin, “It’s not scary once you get used to it, Tadashi.” He grabbed the curtains from the window and opened them wide, letting rays of sunshine pour into the darkroom, illuminating the walls and floor. 

“Gah!” Hinata shrunk from the sunlight and shut his eyes, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. He landed onto his blanket with a ‘thud!”, the blanket cushioning his fall. He blinked his big brown eyes to adjust to the sunlight. 

Tadashi was already sitting up in bed, fiddling with his freckled fingers as he looked at the ground nervously. Swinging his feet near the edge of the bed, he unwrapped himself from his blanket and rubbed his eyes, yawning. 

Suga strolled over to Hinata and helped him up, holding him up in the air. Hinata giggled, swinging his feet playfully. He smiled warmly, “Look at my little Sunshine. I still remember when you were a tiny baby.”

“I’m not a baby anymore! I’m gonna grow tall!” 

The ginger raised and waved his hands in the air as he laughed. Suga chuckled, his gaze flickering from Hinata to Tadashi, who was still lingering on his bed, smiling. 

“You too, rose-bud. You're a little taller than Shoyo.”

Tadashi giggled while Hinata replied with an offended “Hey!” in the background. Suga often called Tadashi a rose-bud, since the buds of roses looked more of a darkish-green color before they bloomed, and the sprouts and little leaves reminded him of Tadashi’s curly and dark-green hair. 

Suga tried to lighten the mood a little, and distract Tadashi and Hinata from getting nervous and freak out. He gently put Hinata down on the floor, “Right, you both need to change and I still need to wake up your brothers. Wait right here for a minute, ‘kay?”

He told the ginger and the dark-green haired toddler, nodding to both of them. 

“‘Kay!” 

“Okay.”

Hinata replied with an exclamation dialogue while Tadashi still sounded shy and nervous, fiddling with his hands as he got off his bed, waiting near Hinata. 

Suga smiled and exited the room, leaving the door open. He traveled to the other room next to them, as the sounds of his footsteps traveled to the left. A door opening can be heard, and Suga hollered “Time to wake up! It’s your first day of first grade!” 

“No!” 

“I don’t want to go!” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya’s loud and annoyed voices rang through the house, as they whined. 

Suga let out a tired sigh, as he tried to encourage them to lighten the mood a bit. 

“C’mon, Kindergarten wasn’t that bad! You’ll be with Kenma, and Kinoshita, and Narita...maybe Taketora-”

“Yamamoto’s mean and annoying!”

Tanaka lashed at the name Taketora (Yamamoto), which was a kid that he merely disliked since Yamamoto hit Nishinoya with a toy car in Kindergarten on purpose. But despite being disliked by Tanaka, the two would sometimes play with each other. 

“You don’t say that about other kids. Now c’mon, so we can be on time.”

The sounds of blinds opening from the other room were heard, as Hinata and Tadashi stood in the middle of their room, waiting for Suga. 

Nishinoya made a hissing noise, saying “I don’t like school!” to Suga.

“Yu Nishinoya if you bite another kid your age for calling you stubby you’ll be grounded. And get out of bed, you two. Or you’ll both be in the time-out corner for a while.”

Suga’s soothing voice turned into its strict tone, as the sound of blinds opening rang from the other room. 

“GAH!”

Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled, maybe startled by the bright light coming into the room. Tadashi swore he heard Hinata let out a troublesome giggle next to him. 

Suga walked out of Tanaka and Nishinoya’s room, walking past their door for a brief second, then going to travel down the hall to Ennohsita’s room, which was just su[posed to be a huge walk-in closet that they turned into an extra room. Turns out, the mother didn’t need to wake Ennoshita up since the sound of his joyful voice going “Good morning!” was already a reminder he had woken up before all of them.

And with that, Suga rushed back to Hinata and Tadashi’s room in a flash, skidding across the floor. 

He clapped his hands enthusiastically, “Right! Let’s get the Sunshine and the Rose-bud ready for school!”

Suga sped walked over to their dresser, opening some of the drawers and gently filing through some of the clothes. Hinata lingered around his mother, walking around or shuffling his feet. 

“Hey Mom, do y-you think Tobio-Kun will be in class with me?”

The sunshine-haired little kid asked, raising his head to peer at Suga with admiring brown eyes. 

“I don’t know bud. I only have the sheets of students for the second-grade students. So far, Kuroo and Daishou are in my class.”

The grey-haired individual responded softly, pulling out a red shirt with a symbol of a tangerine, as well as holding a pair of dark-blue pants. Suga stopped in front of Hinata and crouched down, raising the ginger’s hand as he undressed him. 

Suga had recently been hired as a student teacher in Tadashi and Hinata’s school, and in 1-2 years, he would be allowed to teach a class. He’s been working to be a teacher for 4 years, still working his office job to support at the same time. 

“K-Kenma-Kun says Kuroo doesn't get along well with Daishou. They fight with each other.”

Hinata commented as Suga slipped the shirt and the pair of pants onto him. Suga ran his fingers through Hinata’s fluffy hair, trying to clear some of the blazing curls from his face so they wouldn't get into his eyes. 

Suga smiled, getting up and stepping back “Well that’s good to know. I’ll just make sure to go over the seat arranging chart beforehand.”

Suga went back to the clothing drawer and picked some clothes for Tadashi, which was just a teal-green T-shirt and black shorts. 

“Hey Mommy?”

Tadashi’s quiet and small voice caught Suga’s attention as he put the clothes on Tadashi. 

“Yeah, Rose-Bud?”

Suga looked up at Tadashi, his gentle hazel eyes locking with his dark-brown, nervous-looking eyes. 

Tadashi looked down, fiddling with his hands as Suga stood up. “What if no one likes me?”

A silence filled the room, even Hinata stopped frolicking around and waving around the room, stopping and staring back at Tadashi. Even the flyaway hair on the little kid’s dark-green hair sunk down a little, looking sad. 

The thought crossed Tadashi’s mind. What if no one even liked him? Did he look weird that no one would hang out with him? Maybe Shoyo can hang out with him, but he didn’t really know if he would be in the same class as him. It was like a hard rock inside of him, weighing his self-esteem down little by little. He had trouble making friends, which was one thing that would often trouble him. 

Suga sighed, as he lightly patted Tadashi’s head affectionately. 

“Look up at me, Tadashi and Shoyo.”

He nodded to both of the kids, turning serious and solemn as they looked up at him with a pair of big brown eyes and dark-brown eyes. They stood next to each other, staring deeply up at him. 

Crouching down to match their height, he gently rested one of his hands on one of their shoulders, still keeping eye-contact with them. 

He sighed, letting his tense shoulders rest, “Listen, if you let negative thoughts like that get to you, then you’ll be even more scared of what you think now. The point is, just ignore those thoughts and roll with what you're doing. Also, if anyone tries to tease you or decides they don’t like you, then you walk away from them because you don’t care! Do you?”

“No!”

Hinata exclaimed, stomping his foot to the ground in pride. Suga’s attention flickered to Tadashi, who was looking at the ground with worried eyes. 

Finally building up small courage to speak, he replied with a small, “No.”

Suga nodded in proudly, “Right, so,” He paused, lifting his hands and resting them on their heads. With a loud tone, he yelled “NEGATIVITYYYYY BEGONE!” whilst ruffling their fluffy hair as he stood up. 

Hinata let out a joyful laugh while Tadashi giggled, the cowlick on the top of his dark-green hair retrieving back to its original position. Suga chuckled, knowing he was able to at least lighten the nervous mood a little since Tadashi didn’t look as anxious as he did anymore. 

“Alright, I’ll go get your brothers ready and get your guys’ backpacks. Just go wait downstairs in the kitchen, okay?”

He motioned towards the doorway, glancing back at the two before walking out. 

“Okay!”

Hinata responded as Suga walked out of the room, traveling over to the room next to them. 

Hinata turned to face Tadashi, smiling, “C’mon Tashi! Mom told us to wait downstairs!”

In a flash, the ginger bounded out of sight and ran out the door, leaving Tadashi behind. Tadashi blinked, taking a few seconds to process what was happening, before walking out of the doorway. 

He felt the cold wooden floor beneath his bare feet, as the hallway was filled with light. The sunlight from windows was pouring in, illuminating the usually dark hall. 

Tadashi padded past Tanaka and Nishinoya’s room, overhearing Suga lecturing them and him yelling “Okay, time to get ready- RYUNOSUKE TANAKA DID YOU FALL BACK ASLEEP?!” at Tanaka, who jumped up from sleeping and started whining at Suga. 

Tadashi reverted his attention back in front of him, hoping not to get into the argument as he strolled by. Passing his parent’s room and the bathroom, he made it to the stairs, in which he carefully stepped down, one foot after another. He was always very cautious about walking downstairs, after that one time when he just turned 4 when he ran down and bumped his head on one of the steps. Needless to say, he preferred slow and steady than to get a concussion from racing down. 

The dark-green haired little kid reached the bottom of the stairs, ignoring the usual surroundings around the house he saw each day and speed walking towards the kitchen. It was empty as this time, the sun rays pouring in from the window over the sink onto the dull white and black checkered flooring. 

As he made his way through the kitchen, feeling the rather cold floor underneath his feet, he poked his head from the doorway, to see Hinata waiting for him. 

The ginger lifted his head, and when he spotted Tadashi his face lit up like a Japanese lantern. 

“Tashi! Hiiiiiiiii! Come sit with me!”

He waved at Tadashi from the bench attached to the table, face brighter than usual. _Well, He doesn't look nervous…_ Tadashi voiced in his mind as he walked over and put his feet over the bench, sitting down next to Hinata. 

Hinata turned to face him, “I heard Kenma-Kun is going to the same school as us!” He smiled, “And Kageyama-Kun is in our school too!”

He seemed awfully happy about going to kindergarten, not an ounce of fear piled upon him, unlike Tadashi, who was mentally freaking out in his head. 

Although being scared, Tadashi smiled and nodded, trying to hide the anxiety bubbling inside of him, “Yeah...that’s coowl….” 

It was silent after that for a few seconds on end, as Hinata turned his head back to the table and swung his feet, waiting for everyone else. But soon, the silence was broken between bickering happening from the stairs, the voices traveling to the kitchen. 

“Stop! You tripped me so you cheated!”

“That was you tripping on your own feet, Ryu!”

Nishinoya lightly kicked Tanaka in the leg as they ran through the kitchen doorway and into the Dining room. Both were dressed in casual clothing: Tanaka wearing a grey shirt with a shark on it whilst wearing dark-grey shorts while Nishinoya wore an autumn-orange shirt with blue jeggings.

Tanaka slightly crumpled to his side, overreacting “Ow! You kicked me!”

“I didn’t even kick you that hard!” Nishinoya lashed back, despite having some sort of guilt and panic in his tone. 

Tadashi watched them argue from afar, letting out a tired sigh. It wasn't uncommon for his two older brothers to bicker with each other. Although that bad thing was, they would bicker at the _wrong_ times, and the teasing can last hours until Suga or Daichi scolds them. 

Luckily, Suga sped walked to the doorway, walking away from the front door where he set each kids’ backpack down. Ennoshita was following his Mother not far behind. 

Both boys stopped in front of the doorway and turned to be greeted by Suga’s solemn, serious face. His usually warm expression was wiped, and he remained emotionless as he stared down at both of them, hands sassily placed on his hips. 

Tadashi could tell from far away both of them were scared, as the boys looked up at Suga with a pair of coffee-eyes and dark-grey eyes. 

“Ryunosuke Tanaka,”

He glanced at Tanaka, eyeing the boy with an icy stare. Tanaka gulped, stepping back a little. 

“Yuu Nishinoya,”

Suga intimidatingly leaned towards Nishinoya, who was frozen in place, wide-eyed. Tadashi felt a shudder down his spine. He knew he wasn’t the one getting scolded, but still, his Mother looked scary when he was angry. 

Ennoshita was behind Suga, looking shocked but thankful he wasn’t the one getting scolded as Suga stared down at Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

Lowering his hands from his hips and placing them at his sides, he let out a tired sigh as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, “Guys, I didn’t sleep at all last night and you two fighting isn’t helping. I’ll let you two go this time, but if I see you fighting again, you're going in time-out when you get back from school.”

Tadashi could see from the far side of the table next to Hinata that Tanaka and Nishinoya let out a sigh of relief, as they let their shoulders slouch. 

Although, Nishinoya shot up, “Mom! Don’t do that! You look scary!”

The small kid whined at his Mother. 

“Yeah!” 

Tanaka said agreeingly as they both eyes Suga with big puppy eyes. 

“DON’T YOU PUPPY EYE ME NOW! GO SIT DOWN PLEASE!”

He waved a finger at them as he turned around and motioned Ennoshita to sit with them as he walked towards the kitchen, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. 

Nishinoya rushed to sit in one of the chairs on the long end of the table, and Tanaka chose a seat next to the dark-haired kid near the corner of the table. Ennoshita walked towards the bench and sat down next to Tadashi, yawning. 

Hinata greeted and waved to each one of them in a happy manner, maybe a way to reduce anxiety from the first day of school. Tadashi sat at the bench, swinging his feet in boredom as the sound of Suga in the kitchen and the clit-clattering of silverware were heard from afar.

In a couple of minutes, Suga approached the table carefully as he balanced 3 dishes on one arm and 2 on the other. 

“Okay, I couldn't really think of anything fancy for breakfast since we’re running a Lil’ low on time here, so I just put some frozen waffles in the toaster,” He handed out a plate with 2 soft waffles split into fourths to everyone at the table, “Remember, eat slowly, take some sips of milk, and when you’re done just _gently_ place them in the sink. It’s already 7:32 AM. It takes us 20 minutes to check up on everyone, make sure everyone’s ready, and it takes 10 minutes to go there and guide you all to your classes.”

Everyone immediately dug into their food, as Suga went to the kitchen and handed them each a small sippy cup with milk inside. Tadashi was eating slowly as Suga said, whilst Tanaka and Nishinoya were literally _engulfing_ their waffle on the plate. Most of them would take some breaks to take a small drink of milk, then going back to eating the waffle. 

About 10 minutes later, everyone was lined up near the door after they dropped off the plates at the sink. Suga was standing in front of his kids, nibbling on a waffle in his hands as he did a quick headcount. He also had a bag that was strapped onto his shoulder, full of binders and paperwork for his first day at work. 

Tadashi felt the anxiety rush back to him, as they put on their shoes and Suga handed out individual small backpacks to each of them. Tadashi stared down at his backpack and peeked his head from the line to see the others. Tanaka got a plain dark-grey backpack, Nishinoya got a bright orange one with a symbol of a Pokemon named “Pikachu” on the front pocket (Pokemon was his favorite show, and Pikachu was his favorite), Ennoshita got a dark-blue backpack with teal striped on the front pocket, and Hinata got a small red backpack with the symbol of a small crow chick that was patched to the pocket. 

Tadashi’s attention went back to his backpack, which was a dark-teal with a little round crow chick patched onto the front pocket, and it looked like the same crow plush he had from his 3rd birthday. Looking back at all the other backpacks, he noticed they all had a different crow chick on the pocket. Also, the backpack weighed a little, as if something was in it. 

“And what do you say to your Mom when he gives you something he worked very hard to find?” Suga asked, smiling warmly. 

All of his 5 kids looked up to him and beamed, yelling “Thank you, Mom!” at him whole-heartedly. 

Suga felt as if his heart were about to explode. It was too adorable for him! He felt as if he wanted to start crying, due to the amount of cuteness and also the thought of his two youngest crow chicks leaving for Kindergarten. He looked down at all of his kids, remembering when most of them were just small babies. They were growing up fast, _too fast._

“...OKAY! Before...I start crying...NO! No, I'm not crying right now! L-let’s just go outside….your Dad’s waiting for you guys. I already packed your lunches and snacks, they’re in your backpack.”

Suga kept having to take frequent breaks in between to sniffle or wipe tears out of his hazel eyes with his shirt sleeve. Tanaka and Nishinoya exchanged awkward glances, Ennoshita didn’t really care, Hinata was still looking down at his backpack with pride and Tadashi was looking up to his Mom, worried about why he was crying. 

Despite trying to wipe tears, Suga turned around towards the door and made himself stop crying, almost choking on tears. After about 2 minutes of awkward silence and the only sound being Suga trying not to cry, he quickly twisted the doorknob and unlocked the door, letting the sunlight pour in. 

He motioned them to follow him with his hand, “Stay close to Mom ‘kay?” 

All kids sped walked or ran towards him, staying in a line as they walked out the doorway, looking like how a mother duck would line up her ducklings behind her. 

They walked on the sidewalk, passing several houses that were similar to theirs, but different colors or different window placements. Not to mention, even though it was the morning, the sun felt warm on their faces as the sun rays went towards the ground, creating small visible heat waves. Tadashi was second to last in the line, behind Nishinoya, with Hinata running behind him to catch up after he got distracted by a butterfly. The dark-green haired small kid also noticed how the line went by height order, with Ennoshita being in the very front behind Suga, and Tanaka (who was the second tallest) behind him. Soon reaching the parking lot by the oak trees, a familiar tall and muscular figure was waiting by a car, swinging the car keys on his index finger. 

Hinata’s face lit up, as he pointed at the figure “Mom! Is that Dad over there?” 

The ginger asked his Mom excitingly, jumping up in the air to see over Tadashi’s head. 

As soon as the figure greeted them with a wave from afar, Suga smiled. 

“Yup, it’s your father.” 

Suga sped walked towards the figure, leaving the kids to either run after him or speed walk as well. As they got closer to the figure and the car, Daichi was standing in front of the car, still in police uniform. 

“Hey guys!” He greeted them whilst being bombarded and hugged in the leg by Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

“Dad!” 

Both kids hugged Daichi’s legs (since they were short) and Hinata went to greet Daichi with a hug as well. Tadashi stayed next to Ennoshita and Suga, who was on Daichi’s right as they greeted him. Tadashi didn’t really want to go in and hug him, since he was afraid he’d get squished by his brothers. 

“Hi Dad!”

Tadashi and Ennoshita voiced to Daichi, smiling. 

“Why are you wearing a cop costume?”

Nishinoya asked out of curiosity, cutely tilting his head to the side. 

Suga went over and kissed Daichi on the cheek, “It’s because he came back from work, and he looks very handsome in his uniform.” 

Daichi blushed, “Gah, stop.” He replied bashfully, grinning. 

“You know I’m true!” Suga replied playfully, giggling. 

A few minutes later, everyone was loaded into Suga’s _Durango_ (a few months ago he exchanged his car since he thought it was too small). Daichi was in the driver’s seat whilst Suga was in the passenger seat, looking over at his bag to check if everything was in place and talking to Daichi about his student-teacher job. Ennoshita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were in the middle row of passenger seats with their car-seats, Ennoshita having to be strapped to the middle seat since Tanaka and Nishinoya were bickering again. Hinata and Tadashi were seated in the last row in the back, lucky to have space between each other to put their backpack down instead of having to put them on the ground of the car. 

Hinata kept babbling excitedly to Tadashi, who wasn't really listening but would just smile and nod most of the time. The dark-green haired little kid stared out the window, watching as the cars drove by and they passed buildings and trees. 

Hinata poked his head from the back seat, “Hey Yu! Was Kindergarten scary?” He asked the dark-haired boy in front of him. 

Nishinoya turned around from pushing Tanaka’s face away from him, Tanaka letting out a small “Ow!”. 

“No! It’s not scary! I bit a kid who stole my goldfish crackers once!”

He smiled humbly, letting out a mischievous “tee-hee”. 

“I don’t think we want to remember that….”

Ennoshita added sarcastically, patting Tanaka’s head as a way of comfort towards him since Nishinoya hit him. 

“It’s not bad! I saw Mad Dog though. You should stay away from that kid. Kinda awesome, though.”

Tanaka chimed, rubbing his forehead. 

“What happened with Mad-Dog?”

Hinata asked, his eyes wide and curious. Tadashi was listening from the back seat, pretending not to be interested in the conversation. In reality, he was hearing the whole thing. 

“He’s so cool! Everyone’s afraid of him since he looks scary!” 

“Being ‘scary’ isn’t as cool as you think it is….”

Ennoshita deadpanned, bursting Nishinoya’s bubble. 

The dark-haired kid turned to face him, an annoyed look on his face. 

“Why do you always have to burst my bubble?!”

Ennsohita smirked smugly, probably the first time he smiled like that, and retorted softly, “Because most of the things you say are wrong.”

Nishinoya stared back at him with an offended expression, as Tanaka started cracking up in the background. Hinata started laughing as well, and Tadashi let out a small, quiet giggle in the back. It was mostly true, that’s why it was so funny. 

“SHUT UP RYU!”

Nishinoya lashed, blushing due to embarrassment as he pushed Tanaka’s face away again, causing him to let out another “Ow!” 

“Alright! We’re here!”

Daichi hollered from the driver’s seat, turning the steering wheel to enter a rather-busy parking lot. The kids fell silent as they stared out the window in excitement, Hinata pressing his whole face against the glass to see outside. Despite Tadashi sitting on the left, he tried his best to try to see the campus through the ginger’s window, even though he was blocking most of it. 

Outside the car, groups and hundreds of kids all ages 4-12 were either standing or walking around with their parents, or with a friend to take them to class. Many of them were spotted all over the front campus where a huge white-and dark-green striped building called the “MU” was (Multi-use room. In the US, it can also be used as a cafeteria). Some of the new-coming 4th and 5th graders were carrying paper bags with textbooks and school supplies. Some students were panicking too, either due to first-day stress or forgetting something at home. Even some parents were taking pictures of their kid with a friend. Teachers also sped across the grass where the students were, going back and forth to carry supplies for their classrooms. 

The school was an outside school, meaning rooms of classrooms were placed together in a rectangle around the property, and smack dead in the middle of the whole school was the grass and playground area, which was closed right now. Next to the MU, was the basketball court and cement, where older kids were chattering to each other whilst holding textbooks. Some of the chaperones were also guiding new kindergartners to their classrooms, which were in the far left corner of the school. Cherry blossom trees were also around the parking lot and dotted around the school, their petals slowly falling from their bright pink-and-red hues. 

Tadashi smiled, out of excitement that burst inside of him. There were so many people here! Yet he felt happy, he also felt really anxious. He didn’t really like big crowds that much…

Hinata and the others let out a series of “Wow!’s” and Ennsohita would try to point out things as best as he can, trying to remember which classrooms and where they were located. 

“Look! Look! I see Yaku-san with Sō and Lev! Oh! Oh! And Tetsurou and Shohei!” 

Hinata pointed out his window at the short figure with light-brown hair holding a silver-haired kid and a dark-browned kid’s hand, looking tired as Kuroo kept chit-chattering to his mother. Fukunaga was lingering around Yaku, looking nervous with wide-eyes. 

“Mom! Dad! Do you think Tobio-Kun’s here?”

The ginger cocked his head and looked at his parents, his eyes bright and filled to the brim of excitement. 

“Actually, I don’t know, Shoyo. His mother said maybe he will be coming here since it’s closer.”

Suga replied as he went through the papers in his lap, trying to find out which of them went to which class as Daichi parked into a parking spot. Hinata stopped leaning on the back of the seat in front of him and sat back down, his smile fading a little at the thought of not having his friend there. 

Daichi let out a small relieved sigh as he put the car in park, “We’re lucky we found a parking space. Everyone’s fighting over a spot.”

Tanaka, who was the closest to the window on the left, had his face pressed against the glass pane. “There are so many people here!”

He exclaimed through a muffled voice as he stared outside. It was true, the campus was fuller than usual on new school days. 

Suga and Daichi opened the car door, Suga getting out seconds later since he needed to file some papers back into the bag he was holding. 

Despite that, everyone was quickly unloaded out of the car after Suga checked the time, only to find out it was 7:50 AM. 

“Oh god! We have ten minutes until school starts!”

Suga sounded rather panicked, as he helped Tadashi out of the car and handed him his backpack, which he almost left in the back seat. 

“Shoot, we gotta go then,” Daichi looked down at Tadashi, who was having trouble putting his backpack down. The strap was getting long, and Tadashi’s arm was getting tangled in it. The dark-eyed kid looked up to Daichi as a small, quiet plea for help. 

“The First-grade classes are near the MU, right?” Daichi asked, eyes focused on the strap on Tadashi’s backpack as he crouched down and shortened it with a small pull. Tadashi squeaked a tiny “Thanks!” up at his Dad, smiling. Daichi chuckled back at him, getting up.

“U-Uh yeah, I think so…-Yu! Stay close to Me and Daichi!”

Suga was interrupted by a dark-haired kid walking further away, but stopped and jumped when he heard Suga’s voice. Nishinoya let out a huff and walked back towards where Suga and Tanaka were. Hinata was also restless, bouncing up and down and full of energy next to an anxious Tadashi. Ennsohita had a neutral face, but he kept bouncing his foot on the floor as a way to cope with stress as he stood next to Hinata. 

“Okay! So... Ryunosuke and Yu’s classroom is near the computer lab, and Chikara’s classroom is next to theirs….So it’s that way.” Suga pointed North, whilst holding a school-guide in his other hand, motioning Daichi and the kids to follow him. 

Daichi was holding Hinata and Tadashi’s hand, letting Ennoshita walk in front of him as they followed Suga. Suga was holding Nishinoya’s hand and made sure Tanaka didn’t try to run away from him as they approached the field of grass, where parents were getting their kids ready and walking them to their classrooms. 

Tadashi felt his whole body trembling out of sudden fear, as kids taller than him walked past with solemn, tired faces. _This is elementary school? Everyone’s tall and scary!_ The boy thought to himself as they sped walked past some cherry blossom trees. 

Soon reaching the edge of the school in under 2 minutes (They almost ran over there since Suga kept ushering them to hurry), they stopped in front of 2 classrooms. The doors were wide open, and some parents were still softly talking to their kids as they led them to their desks. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked up to their Mom and Dad, exchanging excited but worried glances at them with a pair of dark-grey eyes and coffee-brown eyes as they stood in front of the welcoming doorway.

Tadashi and Hinata watched from aside the doorway outside, the ginger having the _audacity_ to peek his head into the classroom. But Tadashi shot him a worried glance, silently signaling him not to. Daichi and Suga were calmly talking to Nishinoya and Tanaka, Suga giving both of them a quick goodbye hug before letting them walk into the classroom. 

Ennoshita was pretty casual about leaving to first-grade, as the rest of them went next door to where he was assigned to go. He didn’t really look like he was nervous, but the constant thumping of his right foot on the ground signaled so. Again, both parents were comforting him, and it didn’t take that long for him to stop bouncing his foot and say goodbye to his parents as he entered the classroom. 

…

Standing in front of the door, leading to the lowest-grade in the school, Tadashi and Hinata were at the doorway, Hinata looking excited while Tadashi looked into the classroom with wide dark-brown eyes. Daichi and Suga were next to them, Suga trying to get Hinata to calm down and lower his voice, the ginger joyfully babbling to him while jumping up and down. 

Despite the whole colorful and welcoming atmosphere of the class (Which they saw through a window in the door), kids were seated on the carpet, still having their backpacks on as they patiently waited for the teacher. 

Tadashi turned to look at Suga and Daichi in the eye, a worried expression on his freckled-face. Suga also looked like he was about to cry, as he kept wiping away small tears from his eyes with his shirt sleeve. Suga told both of them to give him a small hug before they go, as he crouched down with his arms wide. And the boys both did, ending up in Suga getting up and trying to hold back tears.

Daichi kept reassuringly talking to Suga, and after Suga was practically sniffling, not able to speak, Daichi crouched down to match Hinata and Tadashi’s height.

He clearly saw how nervous Tadashi was, as the boy was practically trembling where he was standing. Hinata, on the other hand, looked un-worried and excited, smiling brightly. 

Daichi sighed, ruffling Tadashi and Hinata’s hair affectionately, “Listen, it may be scary the first few minutes, but you’ll be fine, I promise. Me and your mother will be here to pick you up after school, ‘kay?”

Daichi grinned reassuringly, waiting for a response from Tadashi and Hinata. 

Hinata was quick to respond, replying with a joyful “Kayyyy!”. Tadashi, on the other hand, didn’t respond as he looked at the ground, clenching his fists at his sides in anxiety. 

“Tadashi?”

Daichi looked at the dark-green haired boy with dark-brown eyes, eyebrows raised. 

Tadashi stopped trembling and looked up, his expression not as nervous as before, “Okay.”

“Great. You two are almost late for school, so, say goodbye to me and your Mom.”

Daichi stood up and opened the door in front of them, letting Hinata and Tadashi in. 

“Byeeeee!”

Hinata exclaimed as he ran in. 

“Bye Mom, bye Dad!”

Tadashi bashfully waved bye to both of them as he walked after Hinata, letting the door close behind him as he took one last glance at his smiling parents waving bye to him, Suga still crying.

But, as Tadashi knew the doors slammed closed behind him, the anxiety returned to him as he stood in the middle of the classroom with the other kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CaNnnN I GeT a KIsS? And CAn YoU MaKE It lASTTt FOrEVerRR~
> 
> Ahahhahaa I'm done with my cringe of me singing and this story heh heh -__-  
> Really big thank you for the comments and Kudos we got from the last chapters! They make me all fuzzy and appreciated inside when I read them, and it motivates me to keep writing lmao  
> Also, I forgot to put a trigger warning at the beginning of the story, since I don't really think I See a Thousand Stars in the Sky is located in Japan. Maybe somewhere in the U.S. AU or something but yeah, sorry I haven't thought of a good location yet   
> Anyways, make sure to drink water and sleep well so u won't be tired and sad like I am most of the time :D


	12. Kindergarten pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of Kindergarten pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost 30 pages long, and we get introduced to someone familiar ;)  
> N e ways yeah this is pretty long. It's almost 8:00 PM here in California and I'm already tired af  
> After posting this chapter I'm gonna lay down and make a cup of tea while watching Alice in Borderland -w-   
> (PLEASE DON'T PUT SPOILERS OF THE SHOW IN THE COMMENTS I'M ONLY HALFWAY THROUGH EP 2)
> 
> Okay sorry I'm hangry I haven't eaten since 1:00 but yeah enjoy~

...

Tadashi was sitting on the colorful rainbow carpet next to his orange-haired sibling, fiddling with his thumbs as he had his backpack on his lap. He tried to avoid eye contact with anyone, even some of those he knew. Speaking of the kids he knew, he noticed a lot ended up in class with him. He saw Inuoka, Lev, Kunimi, Kindaichi, and a small boy with purple hair and bangs that Hinata referred to as “Goshiki-Kun”. Tadashi never heard of him, but he looked like a rather nervous kid as he kept trembling out of fear. Goshiki was next to Hinata, hugging the backpack in front of him, wrapping his arms and pulling it close to him tight as he stared at the ground with wide, black eyes. Inuoka also noticed Tadashi sitting on the carpet from afar in the front, waving to him. Tadashi bashfully waved back, smiling. 

Hinata was bouncing his knee as he sat next to Tadashi in a criss-cross position (The ginger often called it the “criss-cross applesauce), his red backpack laid in front of them as kids around them excitingly chit-chattered to one another, waiting for the teacher. Tadashi glanced around the rather large classroom, trying to see where everything was. 

Behind him was the door, with a chart showing different days of the week and so on. Tadashi also noticed there were a variety of eye-catching educational posters and letters plastered all around the room, and a long number line starting from 1 was stretched on top of the huge whiteboard located at the back of the room, in front of all the kids at the carpet. Several tables with small chairs were located near the sides of the classroom, and shelves of books and toys were near the walls. The teacher’s desk was in front of the whiteboard, empty since she wasn’t there yet. 

“Where’s the teacher?”

Tadashi heard one kid squeak behind him.

“Yeah, where is she?”

A small girl with blonde honey-bee hair that was sitting in front of Tadashi asked, her ponytail on the side of her head swinging with movement as she cocked her head to ask the kid. 

“M-Maybe s-she’s lwate…” 

Goshiki commented, finally letting go of his backpack and setting it down on the ground next to him. 

The kids were obviously growing restless and impatient, as many of them would say or ask things like “Where is she?”, “I think she’s late.”, ect. Tadashi didn’t like all the loud noises or chit-chatter, since it just made him even more nervous. _Where’s the teacher?!_ He spiraled in his mind as he clenched the strap of his backpack. One thing about Tadashi, he disliked loud noises and settings with crowded people, and he panicked in his mind when someone he knew wasn’t there. 

But, luckily moments after, a woman with dark hair and a welcoming smile entered the classroom, right as the bell rang from the speakers around the school. She set down her bag full of papers on top of the teacher's desk, the class quieting down as all eyes were on her. Hinata lifted his head up to peer at the teacher, while Tadashi was able to see clearly from where he was sitting. 

She stood near the whiteboard, holding a green white-board marker in one of her hands as she looked at all the kids with a gentle gleam in her eye. 

“Hi, class! Welcome to your very first day of school! I will be your teacher for Kindergarten. My name is Mrs. Wendy.”

Mrs. Wendy said in a welcoming town of voice to all the kids, writing her name neatly on the whiteboard with the marker. 

“Hi!”

“Hey teacher!”

“Hi Mrs. Wendy!” 

The kids squeaked and greeted the teacher from the carpet, some staying quiet. Tadashi just shyly waved and said, “Hi” in a small voice. 

“Alright, I’m gonna do this thing that teachers do every single morning, where they role call and call out your guys’ names,” She voiced enthusiastically, getting the kids attention, “When you hear me say your name, you’re going to raise your hand up, up in the air and say “here!”. Then, after that, you’ll put your hand down back to your side.”

She raised her hand to display to the kids what to do as she picked up a piece of paper from her desk. Tadashi saw Hinata at the corner of his eye, bounding his knee as he beamed at the teacher in excitement. 

“Ahem, Sō Inuoka Yaku.” 

Mrs. Wendy called, her eyes scanning the sheet of paper in her hand. Inuoka, from the far corner of the carpet, raised his hand. 

“Here Mrs. Wendy!”

He called out, putting his hand down after the teacher saw him and marked him on the sheet. 

She smiled, “Thank you, Sō. Now, Lev Haiba Yaku?”

“Hi!”

Lev raised his hand. The teacher continued to call out the student's names while she marked them down. 

“Tsutomu Goshiki Tendou?”

“I’m here, Mrs. Wendy.”

“Kai Akukura?”

“Here!”

“Runa Kuribayashi?”

“P-Present.”

“Akira Kunimi Iwaizumi?”

“Hey.”

A boy from the front with dark-haired curtain-bangs lazily waved his hand in the air. 

“Yuki Shibayama?”

“Hiiii!”

“Hitoka Yachi?”

“I-I’m here.”

The small girl with honeycomb-colored hair and a ponytail slightly raised her hand. 

“Shoyo Hinata Sawamura?”

“I’m here!”

Hinata waved his hand at the teacher, smiling. Tadashi looked down, knowing he was next when she flipped over the paper to read the back. He didn’t even know why he was nervous, but for some reason, he was overthinking it. 

Mrs. Wendy cleared her throat, “Tadashi Yamaguchi Sawamura?”

Tadashi shyly raised his hand, saying a quiet “Here.”

“Gosh, we have a lot of siblings together, don’t we?” Mrs. Wendy lifted her head and spotted the shy dark green-haired kid on the carpet and smiled, marking him down on the sheet. 

Tadashi let out a sigh of relief as he rested his hand back at his side, as the teacher went over the rest of the kid’s names. When she finished, it was already 8:30 AM on the clock, and she laid the paper on her desk as she stood in front of the class. 

“Okay, now, I’ll give you a tour of the class! The first break is in about 50 minutes, so I’ll show you all around. C’mon up everyone and follow me around the class!” 

The teacher motioned all the kids to follow her as they all got up and grabbed their backpacks, Tadashi sticking to the end of the group since he didn’t want to be squished. Mrs. Wendy showed the kids to the cubbies, letting kids put their backpacks on the square-shelves. Tadashi made sure to put his backpack next to Inuoka’s assigned cubby, so he wouldn’t forget where it was. After that, she told them about the letter charts around the room and showed them over to the reading corner, which was the right corner of the room next to a couple of bookshelves with a carpet. Across the classroom, was where they were other shelves of toys and things for the kids to play with. Tables were scattered around the room, 4-6 chairs at each with a small tub in the middle full of school supplies like pencils, crayons, etc. 

Tadashi remained quiet and kept his head down as kids asked questions to the teacher or talked to each other excitedly. He had to admit, it wasn't that bad being away from his family and house. He was actually secretly enjoying the small tour of the classroom. The only thing that wasn’t enjoyable was when Inuoka started having a breakdown when he realized his mother wasn't there, but the teacher soon calmed him down. But as soon as the clock struck 9:20 AM, a small bell rang from the clock. Kids jumped or turned around to face the clock, wide-eyed. 

Mrs. Wendy chuckled reassuringly, “It’s okay guys! That’s the bell that signifies the kindergarten classes for snack! Whenever we go to school, that bell will ring every day at 9:20 AM. The time its snack depends on what grade you're in, like how we eat snack first and the 5th graders eat last at 9:50.”

She informed some of the kids, peering up at the clock, “Speaking of snack, everyone get your backpacks from your cubbies and get your snack your parents packed for you! C’mon, we can’t be late cause I want to show you guys around!” 

Mrs. Wendy motioned the kids towards the cubbies, sending them off to grab their backpacks. Tadashi trailed after the carrot-topped Hinata, who sprinted to the cubbies and immediately started searching through his backpack for his snack. Most if not all of the kids went off to go find their snack in their backpack, and Tadashi specifically remembered his backpack was next to Inuoka’s cubby. 

He squeezed through the crowd of kids by the cubbies and grabbed his dark-teal backpack, quickly unzipping it and grabbing a Tupperware with neatly-cut strawberries inside. Tadashi set his backpack back on the cubby as he rushed towards the teacher, meeting her and the other kids by the door. 

“Mrs. Wendy! I can’t find my snack!”

Lev whined, holding his backpack up, his emerald-green eyes looking like he was about to cry. 

“Lev, did you check the front pocket of your backpack Sweetie?”

Mrs. Wendy responded softly to the ashen-haired kid in the middle of the classroom. 

Inuoka turned around from talking to Kunimi, or at least _trying_ to start a conversation with the dark-haired kid.

“Lev! Mom packed Y-ywour snack in the f-front pocket! Rwemember?” 

Inuoka called out to his brother from across the room. Lev stared at the brown-haired kid from afar, and dug his hand through the front pocket of his lion backpack. His green eyes widened with realization as he pulled out an onigiri in a plastic bag. 

“Oh...”

Lev’s face was a light shade of red, as he put his backpack back in the cubby and ran next to his brother. 

“Alright everyone! Remember, line up in a straight line behind me. We’re going to go to the kindergarten playground!” 

Tadashi was near the end of the line near Hinata, who was bouncing up and down in front of him. Although he hated being squished, he made sure to leave at least enough room for Akakura to walk without stepping on his shoes, who was the last one behind him. 

The teacher did a quick headcount as she opened the door, and motioned the kid in the front to follow her as she led the line outside. Tadashi held his Tupperware of strawberries at his side, still a little nervous as they walked out the classroom and into the open, the sun hitting their faces and warming the cement below. 

They passed several classrooms with older kids in them, and Tadashi swore he saw Fukunaga line up in the first-grade line with Kenma. The wide-eyed and dark-haired kid gestured a small wave to Tadashi, while Kenma was looking at the ground with a dead, tired expression. Hinata waved excitedly back at them while Tadashi smiled at them as they walked by. 

A few minutes later, after they passed a huge playground (The teacher said it was the playground for the big-kids) they approached a smaller playground with some bins full of building bricks and other outside-play items at the side. A thin, 7-foot metal fence surrounded the area, and to Tadashi, it looked terrifying since it towered over him and other kids. 

Goshiki gazed up at the fence, standing next to Inuoka, “Mrs. Wendy, why is the fence big?”

“Well, since you guys are small and don’t know about the whole school yet, this will be where you spend your break and most of your lunch.” Mrs. Wendy took off the latch from the fence and guided the kids inside, having them stand next to an oak tree near the corner, where the picnic tables were. 

She clapped her hands, making sure to get everyone’s attention, “Okay! Now, the other kindergarten classes will come over, and then there are some of the supervisors I want you to meet! While that is happening, you all can sit on the picnic tables and eat your snacks.”

After that, every kid was situated on a picnic bench, happily eating as they chatted to each other. Tadashi was sitting at a table with Inuoka, Lev, and Hinata, in the shade of the oak tree. 

Hinata was taking apart a small tangerine, while Inuoka was eating some crackers that Yaku gave him. Lev was unzipping the Ziploc bag with the onigiri inside until another class of kids poured in from the gate and were listening to their teacher before they rushed to the benches. Soon, all the picnic tables were filled, and the other kids’ from the class started chatting to the others. 2 supervisors as well as Mrs. Wendy and another kindergarten teacher stayed at the side, watching over the kids while they ate their snack from afar. 

“I wonder why they have a fence…”

Lev commented, taking a bit of his onigiri. 

Hinata lifted his head from shoving a piece of orange in his mouth, “Didn’t Kuroo-San say kids escape?”

“T-they escape?”

Tadashi stuttered timidly, looking at his orange-haired brother with wide eyes. 

Inuoka giggled, setting a half-eaten cracker down, “Don’t believe Tetsu. Most of what he says isn’t twue.”

The brown-haired boy said to them reassuringly, still not able to pronounce his r’s yet. Tadashi let out a sigh of relief, eating another strawberry. So far, he only ate half of the strawberries in the Tupperware, since he wasn’t all that hungry. 

As soon as Mrs. Wendy saw all the kids were done with their food, she clapped her hands again, getting everyone’s attention. 

“Okay class! Before I excuse you to go play, I would like you to come over and meet our generous chaperones!” 

She exclaimed, most of the kids walking over to her out of curiosity. Tadashi followed after Inuoka and Hinata ran over, but they halted once they stopped in front of two, tall figures. 

Tadashi stopped and stared up at them with wide, dark-brown eyes, shrinking back into the crowd. 

One of them had ashen-hair with dark-tips and slanted brown eyes, with a black cap that covered most of the top of his head. The other, was a little shorter than him, with flat white hair and black end tips, as well as droopy coffee-eyes. They both wore rather plain, casual clothing with an orange vest on top to signify they were chaperones. 

Most of the kids stayed quiet, staring up at them with wide pairs of eyes. 

“Say hi to Kita-San,” She motioned to the white-haired individual, “and this is Semi-san. They will be watching over you guys. And if anything is wrong or you need something, go up to them, okay? Anyways, you're dismissed to go to recess!”

The teacher said, walking away and exciting through the small playground gate. 

“Good morning Kita-san, good morning Semi-san.”

All the kids greeted the two adults, smiling and warming up to them. Semi smiled while Kita waved at them in a friendly manner. Most, if not all kids went off and started playing on the playground, going on the slides, and climbing the small ladders. 

Tadashi decided to stay next to Hinata and Inuoka in front of Kita and Semi. Lev ran over to them, and stood next to Inuoka. 

Kita crouched down to reach their eye level, “Hi there. What are your guys' names?” 

He asked softly, a gentle gleam in his eye. Tadashi didn’t answer, but the other’s budded in.

“I’m Shoyo Hinata Sawamura!”

“I’m Sō Inuoka Yaku!”

“I’m Lev Haiba Yaku!”

They exclaimed, giggling and smiling up at the chaperones. 

Tadashi shuffled his feet, holding the Tupperware halfway-full of strawberries to his sides. 

“T-Tadashi Yamaguchi S-Sawamura.”

The dark-green haired toddler stuttered quietly, looking down at the ground. 

Semi still stared down at them with a neutral look on his face, yawning. 

“Hey, K-Kita-san?”

Hinata called to the white-and-black haired individual. 

“Yes, Shoyo?”

Kita replied to the ginger. 

“Y-Your Atsumu-Kun and Osamu-k-Kun and Aran-Kun's Dad, right?”

Hinata tilted his head to the side much like a dog. 

Kita nodded, “Yes I am. You know, when I get back from tending the fields, Atsumu keeps bothering me to visit you and your brother’s again,” He let out a small chuckle, “Atsumu and Osamu, as well as Aran go here now, so, you’ll see them around.” 

“Hey Kita-san, do you want to know what my Mom said about my Dad?”

Lev asked randomly to the chaperone. Inuoka turned to face his silver-haired brother with a confused look on his face. Semi’s eyes widened while Kita looked at Lev in a concerned way. 

“Lev, no honey I don’t think we should talk about that-”

“He swaid that his ex was a no-good a-alcoholic son of a bi-” 

“U-UH LEV-KUN WHY DON’T YOU GO PLAY WITH THE OTHER KIDS? M-MIGHT AS WELL BRING YOUR FRIENDS ALONG WITH Y-YOU!” 

Semi ushered, his voice trembling due to the panic that Lev would keep talking. He motioned the kids to go to the playground. 

“Yeah! C’mon, we should go!” Luckily, the flaming-haired Hinata convinced everyone to follow him to the playground afar, and Tadashi swore he heard Semi and Kita let out a sigh of relief as the kids went away from the chaperones. 

As they reached the playground, Tadashi decided to leave his Tupperware of strawberries on a small bench near the fence, and went off to go play with his brother. 

Walking onto the fake, rather squishy grass that was under the playground, Tadashi gazed up at the play structure with wide eyes. Of course, it looked bigger in person, but it was only about 6 feet tall, after all. Despite that, kids were all over the thing, going down the slides or talking to each other at the bottom. 

Tadashi scanned around the playground for Hinata, until he saw a small child next to the ladders with flaming orange hair, next to a honeycomb-haired little girl. 

“Hi Tashi! There’s someone I want y-you to meet!” 

Hinata called out to the boy across the playground. Tadashi, who blinked at the ginger in realization, listened to him and walked over shyly, dragging his sneakers against the grass below him.

He didn’t know where Lev and Inuoka were, but he swore he saw them by the building blocks, cheerfully talking with Kunimi, who still eyed them with a dead expression. Tadashi halted next to Hinata, staring at the ground. trying to make eye-contact with the girl. 

Hinata grinned at the girl with a welcoming-smile, “Hitoka Yachi! This is Tadashi, my brother,” Hinata’s gaze went to the dark-green haired boy, who was looking at the ground, avoiding eye-contact for anxious reasons, “Tadashi! Say hi to Hitoka-Chan!” 

“U-Uh Shoyo-Kun he doesn't need to say hi to me if he doesn't want to.” Yachi hung her head, her face covered with a shade of light-red embarrassment. Tadashi lifted his head to gaze at her. She sounded nice, and she didn’t really mean any harm. 

“Uhm, hi Hitoka…”

Tadashi voiced quietly as looked at her with dark-brown eyes, shyly waving to her. He had to admit, she was pretty, and he hasn’t really talked to any girls his age. 

Yachi smiled bashfully back at the boy, “Nice to meet you!” 

Tadashi replied with a small giggle, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, his freckled-covered cheeks red like a lit-up lantern, “Y-You too...heh…” 

All was going well, until a familiar silver-headed kid was running towards them, a small stick from one of the trees on his hand. 

Lev halted, flopping onto the grass in exhaustion, face-planting into the ground. Inuoka trailed behind him, stopping next to his brother and panting for air. Everyone’s gaze went towards the half-Russian kindergarten laying on the grass, gasping for air. 

“Uh, is Lev okay?”

Hinata asked, tilting his head in confusion as he gently nudged Lev with his foot. 

“GAH! Is Lev-Kun dead?!”

Yachi panicked, her tone shaky as she stared down at him with wide brown eyes. 

Inuoka stumbled up, straightening himself, “Lev….Wanted...To..t-t- tell….Shoyo...something.”

The brown-haired boy sputtered out to his friends, having to take pauses to catch his breath. Tadashi blinked at Lev, confusion lining his eyes as he gazed down at him. 

Finally, Lev lifted up his head to peer at Hinata with his green eyes, his face red due to him slamming it into the ground. 

“Shoyo-Kun….I wanted to say...you wook short from afawr.” 

Lev voiced in a teasing-like voice, smirking. Hinata replied to Lev with a hard kick in the stomach. 

“OW! I DIDN’T MEAN IT SHOYO I DIDN’T MEAN IT STOP PWEASE-”

“TAKE IT BACK!” 

Hinata demanded as he delivered another playfully hard kick to the stomach, making Lev crumple in pain, although the silver-haired kid was still laughing. Meanwhile, Inuoka was laughing at the top of his lungs next to a shocked Tadashi. 

Yachi stopped in, placing her arms in front of herself in a panicked-fashion, “S-SHOYO-KUN MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP-”

“TAKE IT BACK LEV!” 

“FWINE FWINE I’M SOWRY! WEAVE ME AWONE!” 

Hinata finally stopped kicking Lev after he apologized, looking down at him with a dead stare as Lev got up from the ground, dusting himself off. 

Tadashi started giggling along with Inuoka, after the ginger had made Lev apologize to him. 

But, Tadashi noticed something on the bench in the corner of his eye as he lifted his head. No, not something, _someone. Someone was sitting on the bench, looking rather lonely, next to his Tupperware of strawberries._

Tadashi stared at the figure from afar, blinking in confusion. 

He tapped his ginger-haired brother on the shoulder, “Hey, Sho,”

Hinata shifted his head from talking to Lev, “Hm?”

“That kid over t-there...he lwooks sad…”

Tadashi commented, feeling bad for the kid sitting alone on the bench. Meanwhile, Hinata tilted his head as he gazed at his brother in confusion, squinting his eyes, “What kid?”

Tadashi turned to face Hinata, “I’m gonna go ask i-if he’s okay…”

“Tashi what kid?!?”

Hinata looked at Tadashi as if he was crazy, but Tadashi ignored and started making his way towards the kid, not noticing he was getting weird looks from kids as he walked towards the bench, 

Meanwhile, Hinata was next to a confused Yachi. 

Yachi looked at Tadashi from afar, “Uh, there’s no-one there.”

“I don't know, he swaid there was a kid there.” 

The ginger replied, as they spectated from the playground. 

Meanwhile, Tadashi was standing a few feet from the bench where the so-called kid was sitting, debating whether or not he should ask him if he was okay. He didn’t like the stares he was getting from people, it made him uncomfortable. 

He hesitated, the anxiety bubbling up inside of him as he stared at the kid from afar. 

His blonde head was hung down, his golden-brown eyes staring at the ground as he lifted up his glasses with his pale fingers. The kid’s skin looked like a palish-tan, and his hair was curly and blonde. He wore shorts and a simple white T-shirt with the picture of a T-Rex on it. He swung his skinny legs in a calm way, laying his hands over his pink knees. 

Tadashi’s never seen this kid before, but why did he give off a vibe of familiarity? 

He didn’t even know him, yet the feeling that he met this kid stuck to him. 

Maybe he was mistaking him for someone else. After all, the golden-brown eyes were the one thing that seemed familiar to him.

Tadashi took a deep breath, walking towards the kid.

 _Just ask if he’s okay. If he doesn't say anything, leave._ Tadashi voiced in his head as he stopped in front of the kid, soon realizing how _pretty_ he looked. Tadashi felt a blush rush up to his face, landing red on his freckled-cheeks as he stood in front of the kid, shuffling his feet for his attention. 

Soon, the blonde-haired kid noticed Tadashi in front of him and lifted his head to peer at him with a solemn expression. And _oh my god, his eyes looked so pretty…._

Tadashi felt himself hold his breath as he stared at the kid with wide, shocked eyes, his face getting warmer by the second. 

The blonde-haired boy stared back at Tadashi with his golden-brown eyes through his glasses, letting out an annoyed huff. 

“What do you want?” 

His querulous, monotone but somehow soft voice asked, blonde eyebrows raised as he stared at the dark-green haired kid in front of him. 

Tadashi felt like time froze around him, or if he froze in place as he got an icy stare from the kid. _OH MY GOSH I’M SORRY DID I BOTHER YOU I’M SORRY I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WERE OKAY BUT YOU SEEM OKAY LET ME JUST GO NOW-_ He felt all of his inner thoughts get wiped out and scrambled in his mind, mentally panicking as he gazed at the kid. The blonde-haired kid just sat at the bench, waiting for a panicking Tadashi to answer back. 

Taking a rather deep, shaky breath, Tadashi finally sputtered his words out. 

“I- Uh...w-well-uh….y-you l-lwooked s-sad...a-a-and -uh….I want-ted to ask you….-if you’re….okay….” 

_WHY DO YOU STUTTER IN FRONT OF A REALLY PRETTY BOY?!? FIRST IMPRESSIONS MATTER T A D A S H I Y A M A G U C H I !_ The yelling and anxiety of his conscious inside his head weren’t helping either, since it just built more stress. 

The blonde-haired kid lowered his eyebrows, although still, he seemed surprised. 

His brown eyes stared off to the side, “U-Um….I’m okay...I guess,” His eyes locked with Tadashi’s, “Uh, y-you can see me?”

The blonde’s eyes looked more like two golden-brown moons rolled over a black pupil. He stared at Tadashi in confusion. 

In response, Tadashi tilted his head to his side, “Uh, yeah. Y-You look like a kid, so I can s-see you.”

The blonde sighed, “Nevermind, what’s your name?”

Tadashi felt himself freeze again, _HE ASKED FOR YOUR NAME?!?_

“U-Uh, Tadashi Yamaguchi S-Sawamura….” 

Tadashi felt his heartbeat get faster and the blush on his face darkened.

“Nice to meet you I g-guess. I’m Kei Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima squinted his eyes, “I swear, I’ve seen you before…” 

Tadashi gulped, “Y-Yeah...same to y-you...Tsu-ki-shim-a…”

“Why do you say my last name like that?”

Tsukishima asked out of curiosity, squinting his eyes again at Tadashi. 

Tadashi looked down at the ground bashfully, trying to avoid Tsukishima’s pretty gaze as best as he can, “I c-can’t sound out words well…I’m sorry…”

The blonde’s gaze went back to the Tupperware half-full of strawberries next to him, acting like he didn’t care, “Kei is fine too, y’know.” 

“Yeah...sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize so much.” 

“....sorry…”

Tadashi voiced quietly, barely a whisper. It was quite true, Tadashi would panic sometimes and be too apologetic towards an individual. The dark-green haired boy noticed the blonde looking at the Tupperware of strawberries, “You like strawberries, Tsu-ki-shim-a? You c-can have th-them if you w-want.” 

Tsuksihima lifted his head to peer back at Tadashi, his face looking annoyed again. The boy felt his heart clench again, _OH GOD! YOU ANNOYED HIM AGAIN!_

Unexpectedly, Tsukishima sighed, letting his shoulder slouch as he shifted his head away from the strawberries. 

“Yes, but I can’t eat them….” 

His tone sounded sad and lonely. 

Tadashi let out an empathetic sigh, feeling bad for Tsukishima. 

“Why?”

Dark-brown, deep eyes met enlightened, moon golden-brown eyes. 

“Tadashi- I-I mean, Yamaguchi-Kun, I can’t explain this now-”

Both boys jumped at the sound of the bell ringing, and all the kids around them stopped to peer at it. All of sudden, the chaperones left out of the gate and the teacher clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. Tadashi cocked his head to face where the teacher was, a little shaken by the loud alarm. 

“Alright! Time to go back, everyone! Grab your tupperwares or leftover snack and line up! And if you’re in Ms. Keene’s kindergarten class, line up by the plant boxes!” 

Ms. Wendy nodded to another dark-skinned teacher from afar, the teacher doing the same thing and calling her kids back to her. 

“Tsuki where’s your teach-”

Tadashi turned around, thinking he was talking to the blonde, but he disappeared. The only thing left on the wooden bench, was an open Tupperware of the half-eaten strawberries, one plucked out and the stem left on the ground. The dark-green haired toddler blinked in confusion, as he picked up his Tupperware. _Where did Tsukishima go?_

“Tadashi! I found Kageyama-Kun! He goes here! At dis school!” 

A high-pitched voice yelled from across him. 

“Hinata- I-I mean Shoyo! Keep your v-voice down!” 

An annoyed voice sputtered, his voice shaky. 

Tadashi jumped and turned around, realizing Hinata was standing next to the blueberry-boy Kageyama, the ginger having a big smile on his face while Kageyama looked rather grumpy, although his face was red. 

Tadashi smiled out of relief, “C’mon Sho, lwet’s go lineup.” 

Hinata agreed as he waved bye to Kageyama and followed Tadashi to the line, both brothers lining up in the back as the teacher did another headcount. But, as they walked towards the kindergarten classrooms, only one thought spiraled in Tadashi's mind. He looked up to the cherry-blossom trees in the overhang, their petals flying and landing on the kids’ faces, making them sneeze or giggle. 

_**“Where did the pretty boy go?....”** _

Tadashu muttered to himself, his face turning red, hugging his Tupperware of strawberries close to his chest. 

…

As the day went by, Kindergarten wasn’t as bad as it was. When they returned to the classroom, they got to play with some of the toys if they recited letters correctly. Then, they were given coloring pages and had to color in the picture and sound out what it was. Tadashi was complemented by the teacher since he sounded out the word “Flower” correctly and tried to color inside the lines the best he can. Hinata’s sounding out wasn’t that good, but it was decent enough for the teacher to give him a sticker in remark. 

After that was lunch, as they spent their time eating in the kindergarten playground. Tadashi was hoping to see the pretty blonde Tsukishima again, but he didn’t show up. Hinata also kept reminding that Tadashi was just talking to a bench, but Tadashi obviously ignored him, remarking that the blonde was certainly real. He worried about Tsukishima the whole day, hoping he was okay. But the good part was, at least he knows the rather salty-blonde loves strawberries.

As lunch ended, they went back into the classroom. Tadashi thought the best part of the day was Storytime, his favorite. It was when all the kids would choose a pillow from the reading corner, lay down on the carpet, and listen to the teacher read to them until school was over. It was relaxing and it kept the kids quiet, not to mention it reminded Tadashi about when he was smaller, listening to Suga read bedtime stories to him and his siblings until they fell asleep. In his valid opinion, Storytime was the best part of the day. 

The first-day of Kindergarten ended when the bell struck 3:00 PM, and the kids had to put the pillows back and get their backpacks on. Tadashi also made some new friends today: Yachi, Shibayama, and Akukura. All 3 were very kind and nice to him, and despite Tadashi being his usually shy and anxious self, befriended them. As they all lined up to the door, the thought of Tsukishima’s face appeared in Tadashi's head. But despite that, he quickly shook the thought out of his head as Mrs. Wendy called for the kids attention as they lined up by the door. 

She rested her hand on the door handle, smiling, “Okay guys! Your Moms and Dads are outside waiting for you. If you don’t see them, come tell me, okay?” Mrs. Wendy opened the door, “Have a nice day class! Goodbye!” 

“Bye Mrs. Wendy!” 

The kids called out to the teacher as they went out the door.

Tadashi was shoved out the door, almost tripping over his own feet. Regaining his balance, he searched the clearing for Hinata, who turned out to be right next to him. Yaku was waiting by a flower box, Lev and Inhoka running up to him and giving him a hug. The mom looked exhausted and tired, as he told both of his sons that they needed to go pick up their siblings. Kunimi walked up to a tall, curly brown-haired individual, who kept getting stared at by the Moms of the kids, some even coming up to greet him before Kunimi yanked his hand and walked away, huffing out of annoyance. Goshiki was confronted by a tall, skinny-individual with flaming red, spiky hair. Despite the individual looking scary, the purple-haired boy ran up to him happily as he gave him a hug. 

Tadashi was standing next to Hinata, looking around for Suga. He was hoping to keep calm and not panic, before Hinata turned to face him. 

“Uh, do you know w-where Mom is?” 

The ginger asked his brother, tiling his head out the side. Tadashi replied with a casual shrug, until they heard someone call to them. 

“Tadashi! Shoyo!” 

A familiar voice called out from afar making Tadashi jump while Hinata searched for the voice. Both turning around, they were greeted by an individual with curly light-grey hair. Hinata and Tadashi smiled, “Mom!”

Suga was waving at them from afar, trying to get their attention. Without hesitation, Hinata sprinted towards him, leaving poor little Tadashi to run after him, sputtering “S-Sho! Wait for me!”. 

Hinata ran up to Suga and hugged him, beaming up at his Mom. Tadashi followed after his flame-haired brother, panting. 

“Hey Mom!”

Tadashi greeted his mom, standing at his side. 

“Hi Mom! We missed you!” 

Hinata squeaked, clinging onto his Mom’s leg. Tadashi was at Suga’s side, holding his hand as he smiled up at him. 

Suga chuckled, ruffling Hinata’s fluffy hair. 

“Hey Shoyo! Hey Tadashi! How’ve you been? You didn’t cry, right?” 

The mother asked down to both of his sons, eyebrows raised. 

“No! But I made new fwiends!” 

The ginger added excitedly, letting go of Suga’s leg and standing next to Tadashi, bouncing on his feet. Tadashi stared at his brother, wondering how the tangerine had so much energy after running around in circles all day. 

Meanwhile, Suga looked equally tired, as he cleared a lock of storm-grey hair out of his hazel eyes. 

“Well that’s good! How about you, Tadashi? Did you meet anyone new?”

Suga questioned Tadashi, as he gently patted the dark-haired boy's head. 

Tadashi’s dark-brown eyes trailed off to the side, “Well, I met Y-Yachi, Akakura, Shibayama, a-and this...uh..well-” Tadashi paused, feeling his face getting heated at the thought. 

Suga raised one of his eyebrows, looking down at him, “Hmm? What is it rose-bud?”

Tadashi hesitated, looking down at the pavement ground below him.

“...well-...uh...they’re...u-uh...pretty-”

“Hey Mom! Tadashi says that there’s this b-blonde tall boy with glasses that he likes! But when h-he’s talking to him, no one’s there!”

Hinata immediately raised his head and interrupted Tadashi, who felt his face burn up. 

Suga exchanged confused glances with both of them, “What?-”

“SHOYO!” 

Tadashi yelled at his brother, anger and embarrassment rising up to him at the same time as he stared at the ginger. Hinata stared at Tadashi with wide, shocked brown-eyes. He would never necessarily yell at Hinata, not ever. Not even called Hinata by his full first-name sometimes. But he was annoyed, how can someone just spill out a secret like that?!

Tadashi gripped Suga’s hand apologetically, staring at the ground as he felt his mother’s concerned gaze rested upon him. 

“...sowry…”

His face was practically steaming by now, as he avoided Hinata’s shocked expression towards him. 

Suga sighed, holding Tadashi and Hinata’s hand, walking away from the kindergarten classes and towards the other half of the school campus. 

“We’ll talk about this later. We need to go big up your big brothers. Knowing Team Rocket, they’ll go wander off to find us.”

He softly joked, making Hinata break the silence and let out a small giggle. Suga often referred to Nishinoya and Tanaka as “Team Rocket'' from the popular kids' show called “Pokemon”, since both of their troublesome personalities reminded Suga of them both. Not to mention, Pokemon was both of the boys' favorite show. 

Tadashi let out a relieved sigh, letting his shoulders slouch as they passed the cherry blossom. He was relieved he didn’t make Hinata cry, although he still felt guilty for yelling at him. The boy really didn't mean to lash out like that, it was all driven by pure embarrassment. Although, the petals falling off from the Sakura trees and landing on his freckled face made him giggle. He would often blow them away from his face, or let them slide off his hair. 

Soon, they reached the two classrooms where Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita went to. Kids were still lingering outside, talking to their parents or showing them their new friends. But, as soon as a grey buzz-cut kid followed by a dark-haired one with a blonde strand and another boy running after them with jet black hair, Tadashi immediately recognized who they were. 

“Oh my GOSH STOP RUNNING AND WAIT FOR ME!”

Ennoshita called out from the back, almost tripping over his untied shoelaces. 

“It’s ‘cause you're slow!” 

Nishinoya cackled, as he ran after Tanaka. 

“Yeah Chika! Just pick up speed!” 

The grey buzz-cut kid commented, as he ran to Suga. All 3 bombarded over to their mother, hugging him.

“Hi Mom!”

The three 1st graders grinned up to their Mom. 

Suga chuckled, “Hey Ryu, Yu, and Chikara!”

Ennoshita, Tanaka and Nishinoya turned to Hinata and Tadashi. 

“Hey Tadashi! Hey Shoyo!”

“Hiiiiii!” 

“Hey!” 

Hinata replied with a cheerful “Hi!” whilst Tadashi just responded with small, “Hey”. 

The 5 kids started talking to each other about their days at their new grades as they made their way to the parking lot with their mom. 

…

Tadashi was staring out the window of the very back left seat of the car, zoning out as they passed other cars and buildings. Hinata was strapped in his car seat next to him, babbling every single thing they did throughout the day in kindergarten to Suga, who would just smile and nod. Meanwhile, Tanaka and Nishioya were play fighting with each other, poor Ennoshita having to sit in the middle and get squished by the both of them. 

Tadashi held his backpack close to his chest, resting his chin on top of it as he watched the blue sky, clouds often passing by and covering the sun. He watched as the trees shed their leaves, the leaves swirling and landed on the road where cars passed by. 

Soon, they reached the parking lot near their house as Suga found his usual parking space and parked, making the car go forward a little bit. 

“We’re here!” 

Suga exclaimed to his sons as he took the keys out of the keyhole and grabbed his bag full of papers, going out the car door. 

“Gah! Ryu stop kicking me!” 

Nishinoya whined as he pushed Tanaka’s face away. 

“Take back that I’m bald!” 

The buzz-cut haired kid replied as he kicked Nishinoya’s leg again, having to lean over near his seat to reach him. The argument lead to Ennoshita getting squished yet again between them. 

“B-But you _are_ bald!” 

The dark-haired kid with a blonde hair streak playfully teased his brother, leading Tanaka to kick him in the leg again. 

Ennsohita took his arms and pushed their faces away from each other, squishing their faces against the glass window. 

He let out an annoyed huff, “Stop fighting! Ryu, you're bald,” He turned to Tanaka, who gasped at him in an offended way, “And Yu, you’re short.” He dead-panned Nishinoya, who let out an annoyed “Hey!” at him. Ennoshita sat back down, “Now shut up!” 

Hinata burst out laughing in the back seat while Tadashi started giggling, hiding his small giggles behind his hand. Meanwhile, Suga opened the car door, which startled all the boys and made them go quiet. 

Suga glanced around the car, knowing all eyes were on him. “You all do know I can hear you, right?”

An awkward silence quieted inside the car, but it was soon broken by Nishinoya pointing at Tanaka and saying, “Ryu started it!” 

Tanaka whipped his head around, flashing his shark-like teeth aggressively, “You called me bald!” 

Ennoshita facepalmed, looking down in humiliation, “OH MY GOSH-”

“Hey now! I don’t want any more arguments from Team Rocket, got that? You need to be nice to each other for once!” The mother scolded his sons, unbuckling the boys and letting them out, telling them to wait close to him while he unloaded the younger ones. 

Soon, everyone was next to Suga, as he locked the car with the press of a button from the car keys in his hand. Tadashi, instead of strapping his backpack on, preferred to hug it close to his chest, since the straps often loosened. He balanced on the toes of his feet next to Ennoshita, trying to see how tall he could be if he stretched out. The noirette kept giving him confused or concerned looks as they walked to their house with Suga and the others. In reality, Tadashi was trying to see if he could be as tall as Tsukishima if he were on his toes. But, he was pretty sure that even on his toes, he would never reach the blonde’s height. 

What annoyed Tadashi the most while entering the house and putting his backpack away with the others, was that no matter how much he tried to shake the thought out, _he couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde._ And there Tadashi was, sprawled over his bed, hugging the crow plush he received from his 3rd birthday, twirling the flyaway hair with his freckled fingers in thought. He had already eaten dinner not long ago, and decided to hang in his and Hinata’s room before it was time to go to bed. His siblings were playing downstairs, while he remained on the second floor. 

Taking a very quick but subtle glance to the window to distract himself, he saw that the sky was turning dark and an arrangement of different oranges and yellows erupted from the bottom of the sky, signaling the sun setting for sleep. His second favorite part of the day was when he was up late enough to see the stars dot the dark sky. Tadashi didn’t even know why it was his favorite, he just thought the stars were pretty white dots that twinkled in the infinite sky. 

Tadashi changed from being stretched out across his bed to sitting crisscrossed since he soon got uncomfortable with the position. He had so many questions, so many things to ask. 

_Why had he seemed familiar?_

_Was Tadashi annoying?_

_Is Tsukishima even a real person?_

_Why did he decline his strawberries he offered when he clearly wanted them?_

_Where did he go?_

_Why did Tadashi go all red and embarrassed when he approached him?_

_Why did Tsukishima remind him of the grumpy squid from that one show about a sponge that lives underwat-_

“Tashi! Mom says it’s your turn to take a bath!” 

Tadashi’s constant spiral of thoughts was interrupted by a familiar shrill and high-pitched voice coming from the short ginger standing at the doorway. The sudden call out made him jump, but he soon calmed down after he realized it was his brother, Hinata. 

“Sho! You scawred me!” Tadashi playfully whined at the ginger, making Hinata let out a series of small giggles. 

Hinata bounded into the room, pouncing onto Tadashi’s small bed. Hinata playfully nudged Tadashi in the shoulder, “You're just a scaredy-cat, Tashi!”

Tadashi whipped his head around, struggling to pick up the crow plush that was about almost ⅔ the sides of him. 

“I am _not!_ ” 

He replied, picking up the crow and playfully tossing it in Hinata’s direction, sending the crow flying and landing in his face. The ginger caught the crow, but the momentum made him go back, slamming into the bed’s soft mattress. Tadashi started giggling, putting a hand over his smile like he usually did. Hinata stayed there for a few seconds, dazed as he laid down on the bed, but quickly sat up and returned the favor by throwing the crow plush back at Tadashi. 

“Am _too!_ ” 

The crow plush went in Tadashi;s direction, but luckily he dogged it, swinging his head to the side so the plush would just hit the wall instead of him. 

Tadashi pouted, crossing his arms, clearly trying to go for a solemn expression, but just ended up in him cracking a small smile. The solemn silence didn’t last long, since the kids both burst into a series of giggles and laughs. 

That’s what Tadashi hated about his brothers, especially Hinata. You just _couldn’t_ stay mad at that ginger’s face for long, since his happy personality and bright smile would make you laugh along with him. Hinata reminded him of a candle that was lit next to a burnt-out one. Hinata would eventually light up your dark candle, still able to light up your world, even if you were so mad at him to the point you want to literally _squish the child._ Hinata was bright, just like the sun up in the sky. _That’s it, Hinata was the sun._ Tadashi’s eyes locked with Hinata’s big brown eyes, the ginger still laughing at him.

The two started bickering to each other, Tadashi ruffling the ginger’s rather fluffy hair. 

“Am not!”

“Am too!”

“Am not!”

“Am too!”

“Sho! I’m not-”

“Tadashi! It’s time to take a bath!” 

A motherly voice called from down the hall, ringing into the room, making both boys stop play-fighting with each other and stare out the door with wide eyes. 

Tadashi slid off the bed, walking over and throwing the crow plush back onto the bed, Hinata having to dodge getting hit again. 

The ginger whipped his head to face the dark greenete, “You almost hit me!” He whined, hopping off Tadashi’s bed. 

Tadashi snickered as he walked out the doorway. He chuckled, his dark-brown eyes still managing to shine in the rather dark atmosphere “Guess we’re both scawdey-cats then.” 

...

Soon passing the rooms down the hall, he reached the end of the hall, where the bathroom door was flung open. Standing at the doorway, was a familiar light grey curly-haired individual, holding a towel in one hand, and his other hand on his hip. 

Tadashi recognized the face and looked down, a small feeling of guilt bubbling up inside of him, “Hi mom.” 

He heard Suga let out a sigh, all before ushering him into the bathroom. Tadashi walked onto the cold tile floor with bare feet, as the bathroom was somehow always unbearably cold. 

The greenete looked up at his mother with dark-brown eyes, balancing on the balls of his feet. 

Suga pinched the bridge of his nose due to a sudden migraine that came up, “Rose-bud, I called you a lot of times to come over to the bathroom to take a bath. Next time, just don’t wait for me to yell, okay? Mommy has a headache right now and yelling doesn't really help.” 

Tadashi nodded, shifting his feet, “...sowry Mom…” 

For some reason, he had to apologize in the _cutest_ way possible, to make Suga hold back a small _‘awww’_ from escaping his mouth. 

“It's okay Rose-Bud.” He patted Tadashi on the head, smiling down at him reassuringly, “Anyways, you need to take a bath. It’s getting late, and I still have some teacher work to do.” 

Tadashi grinned, “Kay!” He voiced rather casually, the flyaway piece of his hair on his head retreating back to its original form. 

…

Tadashi was sitting on his bed, a towel draped over his shoulders since his hair was wet, the droplets of water dripping down from the strands and landing onto the fabric. He hated when his hair was wet, since it was uncomfortable and cold. But, the cowlick on the top of his head still managed to stick up, despite his head being wet. 

He was sitting on his bed, in his and Hinata’s room, dressed in a sky-blue pajama shirt with dark-blue plaid-patterned pants. He was alone in the room, waiting for Suga to come back in, since he told Tadashi he was going to get another towel to dry his hair since the one draped on his shoulders was already soaked with water from his hair after he took a bath. He swung his feet over the bed, annoyed at how the water from his hair was dripping down his neck. He fought the urge to shake his head and send the drops flying, since it wouldn’t really be useful and his hair would still be damp. 

Finally, Suga popped his head from the doorway, holding a smaller but dry towel in his hand. Tadashi let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Suga bringing another towel.

The mother rushed towards him, a worried expression on his soft face, “Oh my god! Your hair is dripping! I’m sorry Tadashi, you’re probably cold.” He had an apologetic gleam in his eye as he gently lifted the soaked towel off of Tadashi’s shoulders. 

Suga opened the white towel and started ruffling Tadashi’s hair with it, making the dark-green haired boy giggle. “It’s okay Mom!” He replied, smiling up at Suga in awe with bright eyes. Suga let out a small chuckle, all before having to ruffle Tadashi’s hair again to get the excess water out. 

After the ruffle-and-dry process was done, Tadashi’s hair was just slightly damp, but it stopped dripping water. It was manageable, Tadashi was just relieved it wasn’t dripping down his neck like earlier. 

Although, Suga's expression changed, after he sat on Hinata’s bed, who was across from Tadashi’s. The greenete didn’t like the silence that blanketed the room, as Suga’s intense gaze went from him to the ground. Tadashi blinked at Suga in confusion, as he had the crow plush in his lap, resting his chin on top of the head. His head was practically sinking into the thing, but at least he looked comfortable. 

Finally, a tired sigh that came from Suga escaped the silence, and it made Tadashi raise his head to peer at his mother with dark-brown eyes. 

“Um, Rose-bud, you know how I told you we would discuss, well, the friend you said you met earlier later?” Suga lifted his gaze at the almost 5-year-old in front of him. 

Tadashi froze, his eyes widening a little. If it weren’t for his dark brown eyes, you could probably also see the shadow-black pupils shrink a little with his expression as well. Tadashi gulped, his eyes trailing off to the side nervously. 

“U-Uh, yeah….” He replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Suga averted his gaze back to the ground, “Well, just so you know. It’s okay to play around and have an imagination. But, if this individual is imaginary, well-” 

“But Mom he’s not! Tsukki is rea-” Tadashi shot up and blurted out, all before shutting his mouth and covering it with his freckled hand. He felt his eyes grow wide, and his face got all warm. Believe it or not, his face was at least 10x the shades of red you can think of. Tadashi couldn’t believe he'd already thought up a nickname for the blonde, even if he just met him. He usually only did that for people he was around with or were friends with, but at this point, the nickname was just blurted out. 

Suga lifted his head, peering up at him with hazel eyes. “Who is this ‘Tsukki’, Tadashi?” 

Tadashi felt his fists clench in sudden embarrassment, his face getting warmer by the second. 

He gulped, “U-Uh….h-h-he’s this….t-tall boy...with b-blonde hair….a-a-and glasses..a-and he likes s-strawberries. H-H-He’s q-quiet a-and grumpy...b-but he s-seemed nice.” Tadashi probably made a thousand stutters in the two sentences he managed to blurt out. He averted his head down, trying to cover his blushing face from Suga. 

Suga had his eyebrows raised in curiosity, “Well he seems...interesting. Anyways, do you happen to like this ‘Tsukki?”

Tadashi fiddled with his fingers, “Uh-...no.” 

A small pause laid in the middle, as Suga gave Tadashi a look of ‘Are you sure about that?’, but it soon faded to a reassuring smile. 

“Well, Tsukki sounds like a nice little boy. I’m pretty sure Shoyo didn’t see him because he wasn’t paying attention.” He got up from Hinata’s bed, shifting towards the doorway, “Anyways Rose-Bud, it’s almost time to go to sleep. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed while I go get your brothers.” 

As Suga disappeared from the room through the doorway into the hallway, Tadashi let out a sigh of relief, burying his face into his hands in humiliation. He hated that he actually _talked_ about Tsukishima to his mother, and it was honestly embarrassing. But, after a yawn signaling, he was tired, he pulled himself together and hopped off his bed, walking to the bathroom through the hall to brush his teeth. 

…

Tadashi couldn't sleep. His eyes were so, so tired, but his mind told him not to. There he was, laying on his bed with the blanket covering his chest down to his legs, letting his feet stick out from under. The greenete was looking up at the ceiling, with droopy dark-brown eyes, yawning. 

After Suga had called everyone to come upstairs and get ready for bed, then tuck them in and kiss them goodnight, the house was peacefully quiet, with only the sound of the crickets chirping outside and the wind hitting the windows. Everyone except Tadashi was sleeping. 

The room he and Hinata were sleeping in was dark. Speaking of Hinata, Tadashi turned his head to his left to see Hinata sprawled across his bed across the room, snoring like there was no tomorrow. Although, Tadashi just simply ignored it as he stared up to the ceiling.

He turned his body around, shifting all of his weight to his side as he pulled the blanket closer to him. He hated that he kept thinking about Tsukishima, thinking he’ll see him again. But now, he just needed to release his thoughts and go to sleep. since they'll be at school tomorrow as well. The sense of sudden sleepiness blanketed him as he got comfortable, hugging his pillow like he always did when he slept. 

Closing his eyelids, he swore he saw two pairs of droopy golden brown eyes next to his bed, watching him sleep. But before he can get up and say something, his eyelids shut to the words, “Just go to sleep. You’ll see me later, anyways.” The voice cooed at Tadashi, just before the voice became muffled, and Tadashi fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo~   
> Happy Valentine's day!  
> I put the tea kettle on the stove and it reminds me of Todoroki if you know what I mean ;)   
> Lemme just say, reaching 1,000 hits in the span of 2 and half months is frikin crazy, thank you all   
> I do be spending this Valentine's day lonely like I do every year tho TuT   
> I also decided that bby Lev can't pronounce things well, and I thought that was a cute Lil thing to add to his character  
> Also, the next chapter will be full of lots of fluff just letting yall know 
> 
> But yeah have a nice day and please don't microwave a grape I tried this today out of curiosity and I broke my Microwave


	13. Chpt 13, Special Trip pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi as well as his siblings get noted of a special yet mysterious trip they will go to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy Uh, I'm not dead...maybe on the inside but yeah  
> Its a shorter chapter, I know I know  
> Google said this is 30 pages long so uh I decided to stop at 30 for one part and finish the second when I have time to 
> 
> Anyways have a great time reading, and some inspirational words for all of yall bc I'm in a good mood today:
> 
> Ur bootiful and kind and sweet even though I don't know you. Make sure to take care of urself okay? <3

**\-------**

November was reaching towards an end, and the schools were all given 2 weeks off until they reached December. The last week of November was given off for Thanksgiving, and the other was just for the start of December. Of course, as the autumn leaves started to wilt and the trees became bare, it was signaling the arrival of winter. 

It was the start of the 2-week break, as yesterday was the last day of school until December rolled around. Kindergarten had been going good so far, with less work as the days passed and excitement in the air. 

Yet when everyone was released for their break, all the kids and staff went ballistic and rushed out to go home in a heartbeat, wanting to enjoy this break as much as they could before returning to the neutral hellhole called school. 

As if the wilted leaves and bare trees, along with cold weather didn’t signify the coming of December, then the constant chatter and sale of Christmas lights did. 

It was about 2 days into the break, the Sawamura household hadn’t put up the Christmas decorations yet, mostly because Thanksgiving was coming around the corner. 

Everyone was sleeping soundly in their bed, so was Tadashi, who was hugging his pillow with the blanket covering the lower half of him. The boy had long eyelashes, and his brown freckles got a little lighter due to the winter cold. Tadashi had turned 5 not long ago, but he didn’t really feel older at all. 

Hinata was in his bed across from Tadashi, the ginger kicking the blanket onto the floor and sleeping with his arms and legs spread out on the bed, as he snored loudly. The room was dark, with dawn barely sprouting in the middle of the night. Only the small specks of moonlight showed through the window. 

A small sound of footsteps pattering through the hall was heard, as well as a flick of a lightswitch, making light pour from the bottom of the closed-door into the room. Tadashi heard the footsteps, but just ignored them as he turned his body to face the wall. 

The doorknob shook and opened with a click, the light pouring in from the hallway light. A figure was standing at the door, popping its head from the doorway to peek inside the room. It cleared it’s light-grey hair locks from it’s face, brushing them behind its ear. 

Suga was still dressed in pajamas at the doorway, wearing a simple oversized T-shirt with black pants as he walked into the room. 

Without hesitation, he flicked the light on, leaving both 5 year-olds to hiss at the sudden bright light. 

“Gah! Its bright!” 

Hinata whined, covering his face with his pillow as he turned over. 

“W-Who’s there?”

Tadashi asked, sitting up from his bed and rubbing his eyes, having to blink several times to adapt to the light. He squinted his brown eyes, only to realize Suga was standing in their room. 

His eyes widened with confusion, “Mom?”

Suga lifted his shirt sleeve up, trying to cover his revealed shoulder, “Tadashi, Shoyo, I know it’s 5:00 in the morning but listen, I need you guys to cooperate with me here and listen to what I have to say. It’s really _special._ ” 

All of a sudden, the flame-haired Hinata shot up from laying down and stared at Suga with big brown eyes, a curious gleam in both of them. Tadashi lifted his head in interest, a sudden excitement filling the room. 

He tilted his head, _“Special?”_

Suga nodded, smiling to both of his half-awake sons, “Yes Shoyo, it’s special,” He exchanged bright glances with both of them, “Remember how yesterday Me and your Dad packed suitcases for each of you ‘cause we said we would be going somewhere cool for the school break?” 

Hinata and Tadashi stared at Suga in realization, Tadashi eyeing the small suitcases lying near their dresser. 

“Yeah?” Both of them responded, still looking confused.

“Okay, I need you to put the sweaters I left near your dressers, and meet me downstairs with your suitcase. If they’re too heavy, call me or you father so we can help you. I need to go wake up your siblings and Daichi.” 

Suga sped walked out the door, before a dazed Hinata or Tadashi could say anything. The greenete sat on top of his bed for a few minutes, him and Hinata giving each other confused stares from across the room. 

Both were still really tired, at 5:00 AM, and it was still dark. And both didn’t even know what was going on. It took them a little while to lag themselves off their beds and slip on the hoodies Suga told them to put on. Tadashi figured that this ‘special trip’ was probably why Suga and Daichi were rushing and packing everything yesterday. Not to mention, last night before they went to bed, they just slept in casual day clothes instead of sleep-wear. Tadashi pulled at the laces of his dark-blue hoodie with a panda on it nervously, intertwining the lace around his freckles fingers as an anxiety coping mechanism. Him and Hinata grabbed both of their suitcases by the handle and dragged it behind them out the door. 

“I wonder where we’re going…” Hinata thought out loud, tugging at his orange hoodie sleeve as he rolled the small suitcase behind him. 

Tadashi blinked wearily, yawning, “Sō swaid something about Yaku-san planning something, too. Maybe they’ll be goin’ with us…” Tadashi commented, trailing behind his brother. 

Both boys were sleepily walking through the lit hallway until a tall, muscular figure passed by them in a hurry, not seeing Hinata and almost tripping over the small suitcase. 

Tadashi jumped, startled by the tall figure, “Gah! A-awe you oka- oh, hi Dad!” 

Tadashi greeted Daichi, who regained his balance and stared down at the two kids. 

“O-Oh, uh, hey boys!” 

Daichi waved at them, barely half-awake. 

Hinata giggled, “You look tired.”

“That’s because Daddy is, Shoyo.”

Tadashi rubbed one of his eyes with his hoodie sleeve, yawning “Dad, where awe we going?” 

“Well, it’s a surprise. Yaku is coming along with us too, along with Bokuto and Akaashi-San.” Daichi paused for a few seconds in thought, but continued, “But what I do know is, we need to stop by Yaku’s house to pick up Sō, since his car only has 3 seats in the back. Right now though, me and your Mom need to get everyone ready and in the car.”

Tadashi opened his mouth to say something, but was soon interrupted by an inquisitive Hinata. 

“Kay! C’mon Tashi, Mom said to go downstairs!”

Hinata yanked Tadashi’s hand and dragged him along, the ginger trying to speed through the hallway. 

Tadashi pulled his suitcase behind him, hanging onto the ginger’s hand for dear life, “S-Sho! Slow down!” 

And Hinata did, but he only halted at the top of the stairs, leaving Tadashi to go forward and almost fall. Luckily, Hinata pulled him back just in time, leaving the greenete startled as he shakily held the handle to the small suitcase. 

Tadashi clenched the suitcase handle, _How can Hinata have that much energy when he just woke up a few minutes ago?!?_

Hinata turned to face Tadashi, brown eyes locking with dark-brown hues. 

“Right, we habe to be careful.” 

He eyes the stairs cautiously, taking baby steps down as he gently dragged the small suitcase behind him, the luggage bumping down one step from another from its wheels. Tadashi soon followed down afterwards, doing the same thing by walking down slowly and having the small suitcase behind him. 

Soon reaching the bottom of the staircase, Hinata reached his arms out to the sky, stretching for a quick second before leaning on his suitcase in a sleepy manner. Tadashi was letting the hoodie string from his sweater go around his fingers, as he yawned. He had to admit,it was _way_ too early to go on a trip like this, even if they didn’t know where the heck they were going. 

A silence filled the downstairs, with only the sound of footsteps from the top floor and both parents trying to wake up the rest of their sons, telling them to get ready. Tadashi swore if he had to wait for his family longer he and Hinata would eventually just fall back asleep right smack dead on the cold floor. 

After the whole family was situated downstairs with suitcases and tired faces, Suga was holding his larger suitcase with a backpack full of last-minute things like snacks, medicine, bandaids, water, ect. Daichi kept trying to persuade the kids to stay awake, since if they all fell back asleep he wouldn’t be able to carry them all. And after a series of both parents asking if the kids packed everything or needed to take last-minute bathroom breaks, the family walked out the house door and towards Suga’s car parked outside. 

Tadashi felt the cold, late fall air hit his freckled face and ruffle his dark-green hair, sending shivers down his spine. He held Daichi’s hand and the handle of the suitcase in the other, wanting to make his way to the car as fast as possible since the early weather was cold. Even though he was wearing a warm hoodie, the cold still went through and made him sneeze. 

Tanaka and Noya kept asking Suga and Daichi where they were going, both responding with, “It’s a surprise, wait till we arrive where we're supposed to.” It wasn’t really expected for a precise answer to where they were going though, but it bothered the boys that they woke up early to a trip they were oblivious to. Ennoshita also stayed quiet the whole time, making small comments like, “I’m tired…” or “Why did we wake up so eaaarly?” as he walked with Tadashi and Hinata next to Daichi. 

They reached the car not so long after, and everyone got situated in their assigned booster seats. Only this time, Tanaka, Noya, and Ennoshita were located in the very back and Tadashi plus Hinata were in the middle row. Both 5-year-olds rarely sat in the middle row, but it wasn’t really a big change. It just had more legroom unlike the very back, where you had to curl your knees towards your chest or sit in the criss-cross position. It took Daichi and Suga a couple of minutes to fit the suitcases in the back before they both went to the front seats and started the car, driving off.

Tadashi was seated in his booster seat near the left window, pressing his cheek against the cold glass pane as he swung his feet. Hinata was next to him, the ginger already dozing off with his face on the window. 

Nishinoya was curled up in a ball, resting his head on Ennoshita’s shoulder, and Tanaka was passed out, resting his head on the top of Ennoshita’s, both snoring loudly in the back. Ennoshita was stuck in the middle, getting squished by both his brothers, but soon dozed off as well. The car was quiet, with only the sound of the purring engine and the other vehicles passing by. 

Daichi attached his phone to the phone holder near the air conditioning, following the map directions as he twisted the steering wheel. Suga was also helping him with directions, like when the phone would say to go left he would point towards the road they needed to drive to. 

Suga turned to face Tadashi and Hinata and the others in the back, smiling at the sight of his 3 oldest sleeping soundly. 

He cleared his throat, “Rose-bud, if you’re cold, under the seat in front of you there’s three blankets. Could you do me a favor and pass one back to your brothers?”

Tadashi nodded sleepily back to his Mom, “Okay…”

He leaned down the furthest he could with the seatbelt on, and spotted a white basket under the driver’s seat. He dragged it out under his feet, to see three neatly-stacked fluffy blankets inside.

The freckled-boy pulled out a white fluffy one, hugging it close to him as he turned around to face the others in the back. 

“Psst, Chika, awe you awake?” 

He whispered the sleeping noirette that was sitting in between Nishinoya and Tanaka. Ennoshita replied with a groan, and rubbed his eyes, opening one. 

He looked at Tadashi with a half-closed eye, “What?”

Tadashi handed him the blanket, “Hewe, for you and Ryu and Yuu.” 

Ennoshita blinked a couple of times, looking down at the blanket in his lap, and gave Tadashi a gentle smile, “Thanks.” 

“Y-your welcome.” Tadashi grinned, before turning around and returning to his original position. 

Ennoshita unfolded the blanket gently, making sure not to move his shoulder too much to wake the others. Then, he took two of the corners and draped one corner over Nishinoya, and one over Tanaka, so that they were all equally covered with the blanket. A few minutes later, he fell back asleep. 

Tadashi grabbed the two others, and draped one over Hinata, the ginger snuggling the fluffy grey blanket and covering his chest down to his legs. Meanwhile, Tadashi wrapped the blanket around himself so that he was all covered, tucking his arms inside. Pressing his head against the window and peering at the dark morning sky outside, along with the road, he drifted to sleep. 

**\------------**

Tadashi awoke to the sound of some sort of commotion outside the car. He lazily opened an eye as he squirmed in the blanket, closing his eyes once he saw the sun rising. The light startled him a little, and when he felt a breeze come from the door, he opened his eyes again to realize his door was wide open, the cold weather coming inside. Tadasi looked outside to realize the car was parked in a parking lot near a gas station. 

Tadashi heard a familiar soft voice, “Shoot, I woke up little Rose-bud.” 

Blinking his eye, a clear image of Suga standing near the open car door appeared, the grey-haired individual looking at him with an apologetic look. 

Tadashi sat up,letting the blanket slide off him and onto his lap. 

“Mom?! W-Wha-”

“Shhh. Don’t raise your voice so much, your brother is still sleeping.”

Suga interrupted the dazed Tadashi as he put a finger over his mouth and nodded to Hinata, as the ginger was still sleeping at the right seat of the middle row. Tadashi also noticed another booster seat placed next to him in the middle seat, blinking in confusion. 

“Mommy, y-you will be back, right?”

Tadashi shifted his attention back to the open car door next to him, to see Yaku holding a half-awake Inuoka in his arms.

Tadashi’s eyes widened in realization, _Right! Sō’s coming with us!_

Yaku kissed Inuoka on the forehead affectionately, looking at him with a gentle smile as he spoke softly. 

“It’ll be okayhoney, your brothers and I will meet you at the airport, okay? You’ll have to be with Suga-san and Sawamura-san’s car for the road trip. And try to keep your voice down, the boys are still sleeping.” 

Inuoka looked at the car, a worried look on his face as he looked back at his Mom. 

“O-Okay…” Inuoka replied, an unsure tone in his voice.

Yaku gave a reassuring smile as he made his way to the car with the dark-haired boy, approaching the open door where Tadashi was at. “See? Tadashi-kun’s here with you!” 

Tadashi swore he saw Inuoka’s eyes sparkle when he saw him in the car, the anxious look on his face suddenly melting away into a beaming smile. 

“Tadashi! Hi!” 

Inuoka exclaimed as he waved at him brightly, lucky to not have woken Hinata or the others sleeping in the back. 

Tadashi bashfully smiled, replying with a shy-sounding “Hi.” 

Yaku set Inuoka next to him, strapping him into his booster seat. 

He planted a kiss on Inuoka’s forehead, before stepping back next to the car door. 

“Remember, we’ll be back to pick you up from the airport. And if you get nauseous, let Suga-san know, okay Sō?” 

“Okay! Byeeee Mommy!” 

Inuoka waved his arm back and forth, smiling back at him. 

“Bye Honey! Be good!” 

Yaku gently closed the car door, making sure it didn’t wake the boys but at the same time locking the door. 

While Suga was talking to Yaku outside next to the car, Daichi came back from the gas station with a small bag full of water and snacks in his hand. 

Meanwhile, Tadashi was staring out the window sleepily, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders to cover himself. 

Inuoka yawned, rubbing his eyes, “M-My Mommy woke us up reawy earwy…”

“Yeah...my Mom too…” Tadashi replied, barely half-awake. 

Before he was about to nod off to sleep, he saw Inuoka curl up into a ball because he was cold at the corner of his eye. Looking down at the remaining of the blanket draped over his shoulder, past his feet, he felt bad. 

Tadashi quickly grabbed the two corners of the blanket and draped one corner of Inuoka’s shoulder, so it could cover him as well. After all, the blanket was able to reach both of them. Before Inuoka could lift his head and say anything, Tadashi snuggled into the blanket, resting his head near to him as he fell back asleep…

**\------------**

**TIME: 9:09 AM**

“Are we there yet?” 

“Are we there yet?”

“Are we there yet?”

“Are we there yet?”

“Are we-” 

“Oh my GOSH CAN YOU BE QUIET?!?”

Ennoshita snapped at his brothers at the back of the car, Nishinoya and Tanaka repeating the same phrase for over an hour. Everyone was awake now and talkative to each other. Tadashi was peacefully looking at the cars from the window, swinging his feet. He had just woken up from a fairly long nap not long ago, and he felt a little more energized than when he had just woken up to go on the trip. 

Hinata was excitedly talking to Inuoka, both 5-year-olds chit-chattering to each other in an enthusiastic tone. Tadashi had to admit, they were no different than one another. In fact, they had the same hyper and energetic personality, and would probably be the same if it weren’t for their different looks. They got along well with each other throughout the road trip. 

“A-And when I t-threw the ball in t-the air, it went bwaaah! And then whooooosh! Right into Bakayama’s face!” 

The ginger waved his hands around in an exaggerated expression, making both him and Inuoka burst into poorly let-out laughs. 

“D-didn’t Tobio-Kun kick you after that?” Inuoka asked, still letting out small giggles. 

Hinata suddenly crossed his arms and pouted, “W-Well...yeah...but he’s mean!” 

From the very back, Nishinoya poked his head over the seat to peep at the others in the front. 

“Hey Mom! Are we there yet?”

He hollered at both of his parents in the driver and passenger seat, not meaning to yell near Tadashi’s ear, making him flinch and turn away. 

“Actually, we’re already here, Daddy just needs to find a parking space, boys.” 

Daichi replied, twisting the steering wheel a little to the right to steer the car through the rows of filled parking spaces. Since they’ve arrived at the airport, it took a little while to find a parking spot since everyone decides to go on trips at this time. While the boys babbled to each other excitingly in the back, Daichi managed to find a lucky parking space near the entrance of the airport. 

Fast forward about 20 minutes ahead, to where everyone was standing outside the car, dragging their small suitcase behind them. Suga tried to keep the kids close together since cars would often pass by and not see them, having instances in which they had to stop and look both ways before crossing. 

Tadashi stayed close to Inuoka and Hinata, holding Suga’s hand as they walked into the big and rather weird-shaped building. Daichi kept scolding Nishinoya and Tanaka, since the troublesome two would keep wandering off without permission around the airport as they waited in line to book tickets. 

Tadashi watched in curiosity as the orange numbers and letters on the screen above the admission ticket booth flashed, showing different airline numbers and when they would take off. As he looked around, he noticed an awful lot of people walking around the airport, sitting in seats or going to the small food court for breakfast. Another thing about Tadashi, crowds were stressful to him. Since he was small and crowds were large and huge, he could lose his family if he was ever caught in one. Yet he shook the scary thought out of his head when the lady at the ticket booth gave Suga and Daichi all their tickets and escorted them to go wait for the plane. 

They had to go to the security check first, Tadashi finding it confusing why they all had to take off their shoes and walk through a machine that let out a soft ring as they passed by. Inuoka and Hinata were fascinated by how their stuff went onto the conveyor belt and into the smaller machine, x-raying through to check for anything unwanted. Tadashi had to admit, it was pretty cool. Daichi mentioned something like a security check, and how the machine will let out a scratched beep if you were carrying something you weren’t supposed to. After all of that, they retrieved back their luggage, put on their shoes, and made their way to the huge glass window where the planes were seen taking off. 

While they were walking to the rows and rows of seats in front of a giant glass window, letting you see the scenery of the planes leaving while you waited, Suga advised everyone to stay close to him and Daichi, since there were many people at the airport. 

A few minutes later, Tadashi was seated next to Hinata and Inuoka in front of the giant window that stretched all around the airport building, watching the planes peacefully fly away with passengers into the indigo blue sky. 

Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita chose to sit on the rather comfy blue carpeted ground, leaning against their suitcases behind them as they spectated the planes. Daichi was left to watch over them while Suga went to a nearby McDonald’s in the food court for breakfast. 

Tadashi swung his feet from the seat he was sitting in, looking down at the 8 tickets that his mother gave to him so he can hold onto it. He didn’t really know what they were for, and the numbers and jumbled letters, along with the barcode made it less easier to read. Asides that, Tadashi tried his best to read off the notes. 

_**Plane: 0978** _

**_Gate: 8_ **

**_Boarding Time: 12:30 PM_ **

**_APPROX. TAKEOFF: 1:00 PM_ **

The time the plane was leaving was probably the only thing little Tadashi could even read off the card. The greenete looked up at the huge clock mounted above the glass window. It flashed _**10:45 AM**_ to the people below, a robotic voice calling out times when the gate was open for the passengers to go through the door and soon arrive at their plane. 

A few minutes later, Suga showed up with some fast-food from the nearby food court to eat for breakfast. Everyone got their fair-share of food. Tadashi was handed a small cheeseburger with a tiny tray of rather soggy french fries, something he’s seen on TV commercials but never tried before. He poked at them with his finger, curious of what they tasted like. 

The greenete looked around; everyone seems to be fine with them, except for Inuoka, who just laid the tray aside. 

A little hesitant, he picked up a french fry and took a small nibble of it. Tadashi’s eyes lit up once a salty but soft taste filled his mouth. Surprisingly, soggy french fries weren’t all that bad. In fact, Tadashi took a liking to them once he realized he ate all the french fries in the small tray. 

Soon after, Yaku finally showed up with Fukunaga, Kuroo, and Lev trailing behind him, dragging their small suitcases behind them. Inuoka immediately shot up from playing a small game of rock paper scissors with Hinata and ran up to Yaku, hugging his Mom as he babbled to him about the road trip with his friends. 

Yaku apologized to both Suga and Daichi for being late, since Lev had thrown up in the car due to car nausea and the overwhelming amount of traffic they encountered while taking the backroads. He also explained how he got into an argument with a truck driver who flipped him off for stopping at a red light, and they stopped by a small pitstop to grab some breakfast. Both Suga and Daichi said it was fine and they didn’t really care if they were late or not, which left the problem to finally rest. 

Tadashi stayed in the seat in front of the window with his parents, siblings, and friends that were coming along to the trip. Again, the boys were getting restless and kept asking their mothers where they were going, but it was always a casual response like “I don’t know....” or “We need to wait till everyone’s here, ‘kay?”

At this point, they gave up on asking where they were going and waited for the rest of the people to come. Daichi usually took Tadashi and the others to wander around the airport for a short walk to ease the boredom and hyper-activeness of Hinata, Inuoka, and Lev. They passed by the suitcase pick up, where passengers from early planes got off and waited by a circular conveyor belt, grabbing their suitcase when they spotted it. 

When they had returned back to their original spot where Yaku and Suga were, Akaashi and Bokuto had finally arrived, Akaashi looking half-awake while Bokuto was as energized as ever. Hinata beamed at the sight of him, and ran over to greet his uncle. As soon as everyone was settled in their seats, holding their suitcases next to them or on the floor, Hinata raised his head from playing a mini-version of connect four on the carpet with Lev. 

“Hey Mom, now can y-you tell us where we going?” 

The ginger asked, tilting his head to the side much like a dog to Suga. 

Suga exchanged a gentle smile with the adults, nodding to each of them, then averting his gaze back to Hinata and the others sitting on the floor. All kids stared up at Suga in silence, waiting for an answer. Tadashi looked up from staring down at his feet, sitting next to Fukunaga. 

Suga grinned, looking down at all the kids with a gentle gleam in his eye, “Boys, we’re going to Disneyland.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I- How did we reach so much hits and kudos like omfghjfehfijewhfiewhg  
> Sorry I banged my head on my keyboard out of shock but like....THANK UUU  
> Eyo but I guess the smol bois are going to DisneyLand with their PARENTSSS!!! WOOOOO  
> I haven't been on a plane in 6 years...so I rlly had to dig deep in my thoughts to remember the airport procedures  
> I think I'm too poor to go to Disneyland -w-''  
> Honestly school is killing me and its fucking annoying that we don't get a break from projects...honestly ima breakdown one day I swearrrr  
> Anyways enough of me ranting, I have some news  
> I decided Ive been spending a lot of time on this story, a little too much...now this isn't saying I'm not gonna fish this, I just need to work at my own pace for now. With my mental state, I don't really know if I can publish a chapter per week. Plz don't be mad at me I'm very tired and I have some late assignments that I need to catch up
> 
> N e ways, yeah this chapter was pretty long but yeah  
> Make sure to drink water and sleep or else you'll breakdown every weekend like I do, kay?


	14. California Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the news of going to Anahiem's Attraction called "Disneyland", the families board the plane and soon arrive in Anahiem to go to the first park of Disneyland, California Adventure. (PS! This chapter is skippable! It really has nothing to do with the storyline, it's mostly fluff. And, I tried to top it with some BokuAka! Which I haven't done in a while :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey....Uh yeah...sorry for leaving for like 2 weeks. I'm not dead I swear, maybe INSIDE, but not physically dead. Again, Again, to repeat myself, this chapter is f I l l e r. Yes you can virtually slap me, but I swear the Disneyland chapter is in progress...well I haven't worked on it yet but yeah. News Flash, the Disneyland chapter will be more important, since it'll tie with chapter 16. But this chapter again doesn't need to be read. ALSO! No spoilers I swear! This is for completely different fanfic I'm writing that isn't out. But, do any of you happen to have any cute and pretty wedding ideas just sitting in your head??? I don't want to bother my friends, so yeah. At the end of the chapter, please leave your lovely wedding ideas in the comment section! And for this chapter, minor language warning...
> 
> Also if your wondering, here's a map of California Adventure! (it's not updated, but it's so you could know where everything's at): https://disneyland.disney.go.com/media/dlr_nextgen/SiteCatalog/PDF/DisneyCaliforniaAdventureParkMap_20120615.pdf

**\--------**

Every single kid surrounding Suga's eyes went wide with shock and excitement. 

“DISNEYLAND?!”

They all said in unison except for the quiet Fukunaga. Tadashi’s eyes were wide, as he exchanged a surprised glance at Fukunaga next to him. Lev screamed out of happiness causing Yaku to yell, “Boys! Boys please calm down, we're in public!” in order to try to pipe them down. 

Tadashi couldn’t really say anything as he averted his eyes back to the ground in shock. Rushes of excitement were in the air, and Hinata couldn't stop bouncing up and down all over the place. 

But before Tadahsi could lift his head to comment anything, a feminine robotic voice rang through the lobby from the clock mounted on the wall. 

_“ Gate 8 is now opening. Passengers for Plane 0978, please follow the employees near the right doorway into your planes. Hand heavy luggage to the people on the side. This plane expects 3 to a seat. We repeat, Gate 8 is opening. Passengers, hurry to the doorway and drop your luggage to the people on the side…”_

The voice kept repeating as the clock struck the 12:30 PM point. 

Tadashi whipped his head around, the voice startling him, “M-Mom! What’s happening?!?”

Suga tried his best to keep calm and talk over the loud voice that was repeating the plane information in different languages to the people in the lobby. The grey-haired individual shared the same shocked gaze with the adults around him. He soon turned to stare down at all of his startled and confused sons in front of him. 

“Don’t worry boys! We just need to go into the airplane really quick!” He turned to Daichi, hazel eyes locking with dark-brown ones, “It’s 3 to a seat!” 

Yaku pulled his light-brown hair out of stress, “What are we gonna do?!”

Tadashi looked from adult to adult, as the dialogue around them was rather strained and panicked. He looked over to the others; they seemed as confused as he was.

Akaashi sat up from his seat, taking a deep breath before facing Bokuto with teal-blue eyes, “Koutaro, we have the same plane number as Koushi-san and Daichi-san, right?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened out of realization as he patted around the pockets in his pants, pulling out the tickets from one of the pockets. He scanned over it with his amber-eyes, looking over at his significant-other with a smile, “Yup!” 

Akaashi nodded to him and turned to Yaku, “Morisuke, what about you?” 

Yaku looked over the tickets, “Yeah! 

“Same here!” Daichi raised the tickets in the air. 

Suga stepped in the circle where all the adults were eager, “What if we each take some of the kids? Like, one or two?”

He glanced at each of the adults with his hazel eyes. 

Yaku grinned, “Good idea Koushi! We should hurry up and pick the kids we’re watching, we don’t have that much time left.” 

Daichi raised his head, “I can take Tanaka and Nishinoya. Kou, can you ta-”

“Dad! Can I be with Uncle Bokuto?!?”

A familiar ginger budded into the conversation, staring up at Daichi with admiring big brown eyes. The father averted his gaze to Suga, an unsure expression plastered on his face. 

Although, Suga nodded agreeingly, “Sure, but you need to be good! Alright?”

Kuroo, who was next to Yaku holding his mother’s hand, stepped in. 

“Can I be with Bokuto too Mom?!? Pleaseeee!” 

The black spiky-haired 7-year old looked up at Yaku with bright feline yellow eyes. 

Yaku took a few seconds to process the thought, and let out a sigh, “Okay, Okay, but that’s only if Bokuto-san wants to.” He looked up to the tall and muscular grey and black-haired individual across from him. 

Bokuto let out a loud laugh, “Of course I can take my nephews with me!”

Kuroo and Hinata let out a shrill “Yay!” before thanking their parents and running towards Bokuto, dragging their small suitcases behind them. Tadashi waved a silent bye to Hinata as he left his side. 

Suga clapped his hands, “Alright! So Daichi has Team Rocket, Bokuto has Kuroo and Hinata,” He turned to Tadashi and Ennoshita, who were behind him, “Do you two want to come with me?”

Ennoshita nodded, grinning, “Sure!” 

Tadashi looked down at the ground shyly, shuffling his feet, “.....But won’t A-Akaashi san be alone?”

Immediately, everyone went quiet and looked at the messy black-haired with glasses individual standing next to Bokuto. Akaashi went a little red in the face, before pushing his glasses up with one of his fingers, “Well, if Tadashi-Kun wants to go with me, I don’t really at all mind.” 

Tadashi looked up at his Mom with dark-brown eyes, waiting for approval from him. 

Suga nodded, “You can go with Keiiji-san, just be good, alright?”

Tadashi gave Suga a small warm-hearted smile, then walked over to Akaashi, dragging the small suitcase behind him. 

Yaku looked up, “In that case, Koushi, can you or Akaashi-san take Fukunaga with you? I can take my two youngest with me.” He averted his eyes to the two 5-year-olds standing near him. 

Before Suga or Akaashi could open their mouths to answer, Fukunaga raised his hand in the air politely, waiting for his turn to speak. 

After he noticed that all eyes were on him, he put his hand down and looked down at the ground. 

“...can I go with Akaashi?...”

The dark-haired boy asked his mother in barely a whisper, his small and shrill voice rather quiet. 

Yaku had to blink a couple of times in thought since it was rare for Fukunaga to speak since he was very shy. Although, he replied with a smile, “Sure Shohei. Just make sure to stay close to Akaashi san,” he averted his light-brown eyes to the black-haired individual in front of him, “That’s if he chooses to take you with him, though.”

Akaashi nodded, “I can take Shohei and Tadashi-kun with me. Again, I don’t at all mind.” 

Suga grinned, “Alright, now that this is settled, we need to go board the plane before we get left behind.”

**\------------**

Tadashi honestly didn’t know what was going on. The only directions from his mother were to follow Akaashi and Fukunaga the whole way until the plane lands at their destination. 

They were walking through a tunnel-like path that led from the doorway from the lobby to the airplane door, after they had dropped off the heavy luggage to the people on the side. Tadashi heard the people would load all the luggage on the bottom of the plane before takeoff. 

The greenete was holding Akaashi’s hand, since the loud noises from the outside startled him. He honestly felt comfortable with his uncle, since he was often calm and soft-toned, much like Suga. Next to Tadashi was Fukunaga, who stuck close to them as they walked through the tunnel behind Bokuto, Kuroo, and Hinata. 

Yaku’s group was behind them, and other passengers on the plane were passing through as well, Akaashi keeping Fukunaga and Tadashi in front of him since he didn’t want them to get pushed or shoved by rude passengers. 

As soon as they reached the plane, they were escorted by a nice lady to go pick some seats and load the rest of the luggage at the overhand shelf above the seats. 

Akaashi led both of them to 3 seats not too far back but not in the front, around the middle. Tadashi saw Suga with Ennoshita pass by them, the ravenette waving at them as they walked by to find seats. Tadashi wanted to sit near the window, so he did. Fukunaga sat in the middle next to him, and Akaashi sat near the walkway after he loaded the 3 bags up onto the shelf above them. 

Akaashi had to reach over and help Tadashi and Fukunaga buckle themselves into the seat belt, before buckling his own. Tadashi swung his feet as they heard another feminine robotic voice tell them a tour of the plane and directions. The voice also mentioned things in different languages and told them what to do in the case of an emergency. 

The airplane seat was comfy, as Tadashi laid his head back to peer out the window next to him. 

Other airplanes were parked outside, loading in passengers or dropping them back off to the lobby. It was a sight to see after all, and he realized just how huge planes were. 

Him and Fukunaga were staring out the window, until the feminine voice told them to get ready for takeoff. 

As soon as the plane started rumbling under their feet, they heard the engine start with a loud noise. 

Akaashi reached into his sweater pocket and pulled something wrapped in a candy wrapper. He held his hand out to Fukunaga and Tadashi, ushering them to take one. 

Tadashi and Fukunaga blinked at it, both saying out of curiosity, “What’s that?”

“It’s a type of soft candy that melts in your mouth. You should just chew on this while the plane takes off so your ears won’t get clogged because of the air pressure. It’s mint-flavored, too.”

Akaashi replied softly, using his other hand to push up his glasses. 

Both of them took a candy hesitantly, looking at each other with confusion. But, they still opened it from the wrapper and popped it into their mouth, the gentle mint flavoring pouring into Tadashi’s mouth. 

“It tastes good!” Tadashi commented over to Akaashi, who replied with a small chuckle. 

As soon as the plane took off into the sky, Tadashi and Fukunaga saw just how high they were from the ground, as towns looked like small blocks more than huge buildings. They passed by the white fluffy clouds, and the sun was high up in the midday sky. 

All Tadashi remembers was him and Fukunaga chit-chatting to each other, then going quiet, then Tadashi resting his head near the window, as they both fell asleep to the soft sounds of the plane. 

**\--------**

**TIME: 6:05 P.M. IN ANAHEIM, CALIFORNIA**

A cold breeze hit Tadashi and the others as they walked towards the hotel, the keys to the rooms jingling in Daichi’s hand. All of the group had just left the airport not long ago, and had to call some cabs to drive them back. They then had to wander to the hotel lobby to go pay for the rooms and get the keys. Yaku and his kids along with Suga and his siblings, along with the others were all together, walking on the sidewalk leading to a nearby hotel. A road was right next to them, where cars and tourist busses zoomed by. That was mostly the reason Tadashi and his siblings were moved to the middle of the sidewalk since the cars didn’t really have a speed limit. 

Everyone had their individual suitcases, and as the sky was going dark, light poles from the streets were flickering on, emitting bright colors. This part of Anaheim was closer to the attraction called Disneyland, which is probably why the lights were colorful. 

After walking to the hotel rooms not so far away, they stopped in front of a rectangular building with 3 stories, stairs leading to the very top, and rows of doors on each floor.

As Daichi unlocked the door into one of the rooms on the first floor, they situated everyone inside. 

Tadashi walked in next to Ennoshita, dragging the small suitcase behind him as the floor beneath him creaking due to the weight of everyone.

The room was rather weird. Two queen beds were in the room they were in, along with a small TV, microwave and mini-fridge, two nightstands, and a bathroom to the right near the door. A door was on the left wall, leading into the other room they rented, (Which just contained one twin bed and some couches).

Bokuto set his suitcase next to one of the nightstands, looking around, “Seems kinda small, doesn't it?”

Daichi flicked on one of the lights, lighting up the whole room in order for everyone to see clearly, “Well this is the only one they had that was close to Disneyland and a little cheaper. The others Kou and I looked at were all booked out.”

“All the hotels around here are booked out?” Yaku questioned in a quite shocked tone as he closed the door from the outside behind him. 

Suga nodded, turning on one of the lamps from the nightstands,” Yup, all booked out for break. We’ll just have to deal with this for the trip.”

Everyone got situated in their hotel rooms, all of the kids and Yaku moved to the second room with only one bed and 2 couches, along with some nightstands and another bathroom. Bokuto and Akaashi got one of the queen beds, Suga and Daichi got the other one. 

Yaku decided to take the twin bed in the other room, since it was fairly small and if he chose one of his kids to sleep in it, the others would be jealous. Despite that, Suga gave every kid fluffy leftover pillows and cushions from the couches along with some soft extra blankets that were found in one of the closets in the hotel room.

Tadashi, Hinata, and the others set up their bed on the floor (It was just a pillow placed on top of a long blanket, so they could just wrap themselves up). Most if not everyone was tired and sleepy from walking one place from another, and as the sky got darker, it signaled it was time to go to sleep. Tadashi opened his suitcase from aside a and changed into his pajamas and laid down in his small bed on the floor next to Lev, Inuoka, and Hinata. Ennoshita, Tanaka,Nishinoya, and Fukunaga laid on some of the couches in the room, the 4 already asleep despite the light being on. Kuroo decided to choose a smart spot and set up his small bed near the heater on the wall, that way whenever it turned on he would be hit with lukewarm air. 

After that, the parents kissed their kids' goodnight and turned off the light, laying in their beds on the floor. Tadashi squirmed as he rearranged the pillow under his head. He had to admit, they weren’t that comfy. 

The room fell quiet after Suga closed the door and turned off the lights. Tadashi was staring at the light-grey ceiling above, yawning as he rubbed one of his eyes. The only sound of the room was the kids lightly snoring or rearranging the pillows or blankets. On Tadashi’s left was Inuoka and Lev, and on his right was Hinata, who was already snoring loudly as ever. On the couch near the window was where Tanaka and Nishinoya slept on one of the armrests, and on the other was where Ennoshita and Fukunaga were sleeping. Yaku was already passed out on the twin bed, turning to face the wall next to him. Kuroo chose to sleep in a rather weird position on his bed near the heater, choosing to hold two pillows on each side of his head with his hands, resting soundly. The 7-year-old sleeping in that one position was mostly the reason why one half of his hair stuck up and the other hung over his right eye. 

Tadashi was managing to drift to sleep, until he heard a familiar voice next to him whisper something, 

“Pssst, Tadashi.”

Tadashi shifted his head to see Inuoka laying in bed, staring wide-eyed at him.

The greenete yawned, lightly whispering, “What is it Sō?” 

“What’s y-your favowite Disney Chawacter?” Inuoka said, rubbing one of his eyes. 

Tadashi averted his eyes back to the ceiling in thought.

“...Goofy or D-Donald Duck. Both a-are funny…” The freckled boy replied bashfully. 

Inuoka smiled, despite not being able to see it in the dark, “Mickey Mouse! He’s cwool!” 

Both started quietly giggling, trying to muffle their chuckles by covering their mouths. 

They were lightly giggling until they heard another voice from afar. 

“You guys know I can hear you both, right?”

Both boys froze at the sound of Yaku’s voice from his bed. 

Inuoka pulled the blanket over him and turned around, shutting his coffee-brown eyes closed, “I’m sleeping! I’m sleeping! See Mom?!?” 

Tadashi had to refrain from laughing at his friend, as he turned around, away from facing Inuoka. 

You let out light but tired soft chuckle, “Just go to sleep you two. We’ll have to wake up real early tomorrow.”

Both boys replied with a quiet “Okay.” and turned away from each other, Inuoka drifting to sleep not too long after. 

Tadashi looked up to the ceiling, feeling sleepiness drop over him as he yawned for one last time. He rearranged his pillow, hugging it as he rested his head on top of it, before slowly drifting to sleep. 

**\-----------**

**TIME: 7:46 AM IN ANAHEIM, CALIFORNIA**

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MCDONALD’S NEAR DISNEYLAND IS CLOSED?!?!?”

Yaku’s panicked and strained voice didn’t help with the current situation they were stuffed in as they hurried and put on their day clothes. All the adults seemed to be slightly panicked as they got everything ready and put all the important items inside some of the items for their first trip to Disneyland. After they all had a small breakfast (Mostly just a donut or microwavable hot pocket), they got ready to leave. 

Some of not all kids were confused, as they have rushed out the door or the hotel room in the early morning sun, despite being half-tired.

Tadashi rubbed one of his eyes, fixing his red cap with a Mickey Mouse symbol on it as he held Suga’s hand. Him, along with his family and friends were walking on the sidewalk leading to Disneyland, watching the cars and hotel shuttles taking tourists to the entrance. They all agreed _not_ to go into the shuttles, since they would often get packed to the top, and the line to go on them was absolutely horrendous. 

Many other families chose to walk from their hotel to the entrance, too. Most of them were walking on the sidewalks like they were, quickly hurrying to Disneyland with carry-around breakfasts like donuts or small pastries in hand. 

Suga and Yaku kept reminding the kids to stay close at all times at Disneyland and what to do in a situation when they were lost (the most common response was to find one of the workers walking around and tell them what was going on) but the odds of even one kid wandering off was very low, since all adults kept a close eye on them. Although, Nishinoya and Tanaka were the two that were known to run off into the distance if they had the chance, so Daichi kept them close and would scold them if they ever tried to step off the sidewalk. 

They soon reached the very long lines from the gate to enter, and the sound of cheerful orchestrated music was in the air. Families were in line to go through the security check and enter in. 

“So, we’re going to California Adventures first, right?” 

Yaku chimed, balancing on the tip of his sneakers in order to peek over the people’s heads in front of them to see how long the lines really were. They were at the very back of the line, and it was moving _horrifically slow._

Suga nodded, “Yeah, since it’s shorter and we can finish it in a day. Then tomorrow should just be Disneyland.” 

Bokuto (Who was at the very back of the group next to Akaashi) looked up to the now light-blue sky, “Sayyyy, Keiiji, didn’t we go to Disneyland when we were in high school?” The dual-haired individual looked over to his significant other on the left with his amber eyes, who was scrolling through his phone while waiting in line. Although Tadashi was in front with his Mom and Dad, he was still able to hear the conversation from afar despite the constant chit-chatter of people around them. 

Akaashi lifted his head and nodded agreeingly, “Yeah, when the graduation ended our volleyball team, Fukurodani surprised us with a trip to here.” 

Bokuto replied with a light-hearted laugh, “That was a fun trip!” His eyes averted to the ground, “The only thing that was tricky was getting everyone in the van…we left someone behind!” 

“Koutarou, I realized there wasn’t a tall white-and-grey-haired individual in the van when we were driving down the road. That was _you_ we left at the gas station by accident….” Akaashi deadpanned, his expression emotionless asides embarrassing Bokuto by accident. 

Bokuto’s huge eyes went wide as his face flushed a light pink, an overly shocked expression plastered on his face. 

“A-AGHAASHI! We promised you wouldn’t share that story to anyone!” 

Tadashi swore he heard Kuroo from behind him let out a small giggle as if he was listening to the whole time. Tadashi didn’t really understand why Bokuto was embarrassed at Akaashi for saying something as they waited in line. 

**POV CHANGE! (This part has really nothing to do with the story, so if you don’t want to read it, skip to the next bold POV letters!): Flashback 7 years ago (Yes we’re doing flashbacks now) to when no one had/adopted kids yet, since they didn’t exist:**

**In Tokyo, Japan. Fukurodani high school….**

**__** _Fukurodani had just had their graduation, and the school was flooding out with students in uniforms holding diplomas and jumping in the air in excitement._

_Akaashi looked down at his diploma as he walked with his fellow graduates, smiling humbly that all the good grades had paid off for this moment. Although, a certain sadness weighed him down as his teal eyes scanned all over the school campus for a certain someone._

_Sure, he had already taken a picture with his family and they left him at the school, since they thought someone else would pick him up. But, the messy-black-haired male felt something was missing. Or else, someone was missing._

_Akaashi kept glancing up from his diploma, lifting his head or balancing on his toes to see over the heads of multiple people. Nothing._

_He looked behind him towards the school for him,_

_Nothing._

_Akaashi was mentally panicking, although the emotionless look on his face convinced he was fine. Digging his hand through the pockets in his pants, he fished out his phone and immediately went to the messaging app, before he heard a familiar voice from the distance._

_“HEY HEY HEY! AKAAAAASHI!”_

_A bold, rather loud, male voice called out to him, getting the black-haired graduate's attention. Akaashi lifted his head in surprise to be greeted by a tall, muscular figure with casual clothing, grey-and-black spiky hair that rose up to the sky, and bright amber eyes._

_Akaashi smiled as that certain someone stopped in front of him, huffing for air, “U-Uh, hi Bokuto-san.”_

_Bokuto let out a rather strained laugh (he was still out of breath from literally sprinting towards Akaashi) “Congrats for graduating! I’m so proud of you Aughaashi!” and opened his arms, pulling the shorter black-haired male in for a hug._

_Akaashi’s face reddened, and he felt his body getting crushed by Bokuto, who was known to give very strong bear hugs. A part of him said to wriggle out of his arms, but the other said to stay. Obliviously, Akaashi didn’t choose either side. So he stood there, embracing Bokuto’s presence._

_He soon let out a gasp for air, “B-Bokuto-san...Thank you...But I can’t breathe.”_

_Bokuto opened his eyes and looked down at Akaashi, loosening his grip as he let out a rather nervous giggle, “Right, sorry...heh…”_

_Akaashi stepped a few steps back from Bokuto, seeing the light flush filling the dual-haired individual in front of him’s face._

_He raised an eyebrow, “B-Bokuto san, I thought you said that uh...Konoha-san was gonna pick me up or something?”_

_Bokuto paused in thought for some time, then looked back up at Akaashi, “U-Uh well...yeah...But you know how yesterday in the team group chat we told you to pack a bag from home and leave it in Konoha’s Dad’s van?”_

_Akaashi nodded, “Yes, that was rather odd though….”_

_The black-haired male averted his eyes to Bokuto’s, to see a big smile on his face._

_“Well, we’re going to DisneyLandddddd!” The dual-haired male let out a loud laugh._

_Akaashi gulped, feeling the lump travel down his throat, “D-DisneyLand? Bokuto we live in **Japan.** California is about a 16 hour drive!”_

_“Well, it’ll only be a short trip. Besides, in a couple of months, you’ll have to move to California for your college! And I was thinking of moving over there too, since my Dad says the housing price is a little lower than here.” Bokuto chuckled reassuringly to Akaashi._

_Akaashi blinked at him, his face still full of surprise and shock._

_“B-But Kouta-”_

_“EY! AKAASHI AND BOKUTO-SAN! YOU CAN MAKE OUT LATER JUST HURRY UP AND GET IN THE VAN WE’RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND ALREADY!”_

_Akaashi jumped a little at the sound of another male voice yelling at both of them. He stood next to Bokuto to see Konoha poking his head out of a van window, honking the horn multiple times enough to make all the graduates dotted around the campus yell things like “FUCK OFF!” or “SHUT THE HELL UP!”_

_“YEAH BOKUTO AND AKAASHI GET YER’ ASSES OVER HERE OR WE’RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU! HURRY UP I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!”_

_A dark-haired shorter male poked his head out from the passenger seat, who went by the name “Sarukui” was also hollering at both of them._

_Akaashi went red in the face again, looking down as he muttered in pure embarrassment, “I don’t know them...I don’t know them…”_

_Bokuto whipped his head around to face the van parked near them on the road, “ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! WE’RE COMING WE’RE COMING! C’MON AGHAASHEE!” The dual-haired male mispronounced Akaashi’s name god knows how many times, as he stomped over to the van where Konoha and Sarukui were._

_Akaashi found himself sitting next to Bokuto, while Sarukui and Konoha were in the front seats. He clenched the suitcase he was hugging in his arms, looking down at the carpeted ground of the van._

_Konoha turned his head to face both people in the back seat when they stopped at a red light for a little bit._

_“We’re gonna stop at a gas station because Sarukui will piss himself. You can go into the small store and buy candy or whatever the fuck you want.”_

_Konoha deadpanned Sarukui, who whipped his head around to face him with an offended look on his face._

_“OH I’M SORRY **AKINORI**! I WASN’T GOING TO PISS IN A BUSH NEAR THE HIGH SCHOOL IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!” He lashed at his friend sarcastically, getting in his face. _

_“WELL YOU WOULDN’T SHUT THE HELL UP SO MIGHT AS WELL!”_

_They soon reached a nearby gas station, as they parked near the small convenience store. Sarukui burst out the front seat out the van door and sped walked towards the male bathroom on the side of the building. Konoha poked his head out of the front seat window, “RUN SARUKUI RUNNNNNN! YOU’LL PISS YOUR PANTS!”_

_Sarukui opened the bathroom door, all before flipping Konoha off with the middle finger as he closed it._

_Konoha jokingly laughed loudly, before turning to face Bokuto and Akaashi in the backseat._

_“Ey uh, Bokuto, can you go get your boyfriend and I some snacks from the store?”_

_Akaashi reddened for god knows how many times today at being labeled as “Bokuto’s boyfriend”_

_Surprisingly, Bokuto didn’t care about the comment and excitedly burst out of the van and ran over to the grocery store._

_The messy-black-haired male yawned, laying back to the car seat. He was quite tired from graduation after all._

_He decided to go to sleep, closing his eyes as he let sleepiness take over._

_…._

_He was expecting to wake up to a familiar dual-haired male he loved and cared about. But, as he opened his teal eyes, he was greeted by an empty seat and the van’s rumbling. Konoha and Sarukuri were having a small commotion in the front, as they drove the car down a busy freeway._

_Akaashi shot up from his seat, panicked._

_“WHERE’S KOUTAROU?!?!”_

_Konoha jumped making the car swerve, and Sarukui let out a small scream as the van shook._

_“H-HE’S NOT BACK THERE WITH YOU KEIIJI?!”_

_“I- NO!”_

_“WE THOUGHT HE WAS AT THE FUCKING BACK SLEEPING WITH YOU OR SOMETHING!” Saraukui added, his voice strained._

_“WHY THE HELL WOULD IT BE THIS QUIET!?!?”_

_Akaashi hollered back at the dark haired male, making him go pale and turn away._

_Konoha cursed swear words under his breath and made a probably illegal U-turn, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...FUCK!”_

_Turns out, Bokuto was sitting on the gas station bench, crying while eating hot-Cheetos and strawberry pocky in his hands near the parking lot._

_Akaashi apologized for leaving him there, as they ushered Bokuto back into the car. He left his phone in the van, and he didn’t remember Akaashi’s number, and there was no service, so there was no way Bokuto could possibly contact them._

_Other than that, they had to stop at a few places, then go to a lot of airplanes and ubers to Disneyland. The trip was exciting and relieving, and it was Akaashi’s 3rd time ever going to Disneyland in his lifetime, so it was an experience._

**BACK TO CURRENT TIME, CHANGE IN POV (now in 3rd person)**

**At the California Adventure’s gate with the whole group….**

**Current Time: 9:03 A.M.**

Tadashi looked around in excitement, with a smile on his face as him, his family, and his friends entered California Adventures, one of the smaller sister parks near DisneyLand. 

They had waited for at least half an hour in the horrid and long security lines, and finally arrived in front of Buena Vista Street. The group was wading near the colorful fountain that was placed in the middle of the street, the blue water running smoothly and making beautiful water figures. 

Most if not all kids were smiling, eyes bright as they looked around at all the tall old-fashioned buildings lined on the street. Tadashi was standing next to Lev, Inuoka, and Hinata, who kept asking their Moms where they were gonna go next. Fukunaga stared at the park in amazement, his feline-like eyes wide (well they always seemed wide, but this time they seemed wider). Nishinoya and Tanaka were about to run off from the group together, until receiving a rather terrifying solemn stare from Daichi, which convinced them enough to stay near him and Suga. Ennoshita was also starring around the park, balancing on the balls of his feet in boredom.

Meanwhile, Yaku looked the most tired out of all adults (well he was tired most of the time) taking small sips of the plain Starbucks coffee in his hand they bought on the way to the gate as he went over the map with Suga and Akaashi. Surprisingly, the text on the California Adventure map was so small, the messy black-haired male had to put his black prescription glasses on to read directions. Daichi stepped in and tried to read it as well. Again, the text way too small. Suga couldn’t really read the map either, and the four just stared at it in confusion. 

Bokuto raised his head from looking down at the ground in boredom, “Uh, shouldn’t we just walk wherever and find our way there?” He suggested, peeking at the map over Akaashi’s shoulder, squinting his eyes to make a concentrated face, “The writing on the map hurts my eyes….”

The adults stopped and looked at eachother. 

Daichi shrugged, holding both Nishinoya and Tanaka’s hands so they don’t run away, “Doesn't seem like a bad idea…Besides, we’re at the beginning, and Hollywood Land is near Cars Land…”

“So it’s that way then?” Yaku pointed west towards the brick path leading to certain areas. 

Suga nodded, “It should be. So, Hollywood Land first?”

“Sure.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“I don’t really mind where we go first.”

“Not a bad idea!” 

Meanwhile, Tadashi was still looking around in awe, along with the rest of his siblings and close friends. 

Tadashi had heard about Disneyland from kids in his classroom or advertisements, but he’s never really actually experienced Disneyland. Sure, there are some fuzzy and blurred memories of some older kids in his past _(maybe from an orphanage? Was he in an orphanage? He didn’t really remember)_ talking to him about wanting to go soon in an excited tone. 

But, he couldn’t believe it. He was physically _here,_ on the happiest place on earth. And as the uprising music played on the speakers around, it lifted the mood of guests and excitement filled the air with happy chattering and laughter. 

Tadashi was happily daydreaming as he looked at the ground, before he heard Hinata yell near him in a loud voice, “MOM! MOM LOOK OVER THERE!” The ginger pointed to something waking out of a building.

Everyone stopped talking and looked to the place Hinata was pointing, and Tadashi lifted his head to peer at it.

Every kid around eyes’ widened as surprised gasps escaped their mouths. 

Standing by the nearby Starbucks Cafe, were employees dressed up in mascot costumes as Mickey and Minnie Mouse, waving at nearby people in a friendly manner. 

Tadashi grinned at the sight, and as he looked at Inuoka (who was next to Hinata), he saw the brunette and ginger’s eyes wide with happiness and excitement as they both let out a series of excited giggles and squeaks. 

Both turned to face the adults behind them, eyes shining as they beamed. 

“Can we go see Mickey Mouse?!?”

Hinata and Inuoka said in unison, coffee and brown eyes bright. 

Suga, Daichi, Yaku, Akaashi, and Bokuto had to refrain from “awwwww”ing’ at them, although they smiled warmly. 

“Sure!” 

“Awww of course buds!” 

“Wait a sec I gotta get my phone to take pictures-”

“Sure bud just wait for Mommy to go with you tw- YUU DON’T DIVE INTO THE FOUNTAIN!” 

Suga and Yaku ended up taking most if not all kids to go take a picture, since the desire to take a picture with the mascot mouse was high. 

Tadashi walked with his friends and family up to Mickey and Minnie Mouse, who waved to them. Hinata and Inuoka were ecstatic, and took a picture with both of them first, the ginger holding up a peace sign while Inuoka smiled. 

Next was Tanaka and Nishinoya, and Mickey Mouse put his hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder, and you could clearly see the desire to kick one of the mascots in the leg shining in Noya’s eyes. The good thing is he didn’t, and the picture came out decent. Tadashi and Lev went after them, the greenete simply smiling at the camera while silverette peered up at Mickey Mouse, looking absolutely _terrified_ of two 6 foot mice next to him. Then the rest took pictures, and they headed their way to Hollywoodland, one of the attractions of California Adventures. 

Strolling on the streets of California Adventures was probably the most tiring. And since the park was rather busy at this time, the slow pace of people didn’t help. The walk to Hollywood Land was wayyyy longer than they had expected, but at least they had gotten there at a time when the inside wasn’t as packed as it was. 

Walking onto the patted blue carpet of the building, and the vibrant theme and colors everywhere, was enough to make Tadashi look around in excitement. The inside was huge, with different-color lights everywhere. Benches to rest were also dotted around, tired families resting down due to the unholy amount of walking in the park. The usual cheery orchestra music was also playing in the background. 

The first thing they attended inside the building was the small show called “Turtle Talk with Crush.” This time, Daichi, Bokuto, and Akaashi took turns and were assigned with the job to take the kids to the show, since Yaku needed to use the restroom and Suga asked if he could go get a small pastry from the cafe nearby, since he barely ate anything for breakfast. 

Tadashi, Inuoka, Lev, Hinata, and Ennoshita sat on the carpet of the stage, while Kuroo, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Fukunaga sat on the benches near them next to the adults. 

The room was rather dark, with dreary colors like dark blue and sapphire lights around. Crush (a sea turtle from the American animated Disney film named _“Finding Nemo”)_ appeared on the screen and interacted happily with the kids below in a surfer-like voice, having real-time conversations, which was pretty awesome for just a character on the projector. He would also make them laugh, by telling jokes and making fun of some of the people in the audience (For example, he would target the adults, and he called Bokuto “A spiky cotton ball with dark-grey stripes'', in which the dual-haired male didn’t take as a joke, making him go into emo-mode throughout the whole show. Not to mention, it made Kuroo hyena-laugh like that one hyena named Shenzi from the Lion King) Overall, it was a great show, and when it ended they exited and met up with Suga and Yaku back at the building’s lobby. 

Next thing to do in the building was the Sorcerer’s Workshop, which was a room with some giant decorated gears on the wall. Entering, you were greeted with bright lights (As usual) and a load of interactive stuff to play with. There were these plastic books that Tadashi would put his hand on the pages, and they would glow under his palm. He would giggle whenever he would slide his hand down and the light would follow his movement. 

Fukunaga stood in front of one of the mirrors on the walls (there were several mirrors in the room actually, it was quite unsettling) and a talking animated mask popped out and said a “Hi kid!” at him, making the dark-haired boy jump a little at the sight, his eyes going wider than they already were. Although, he just laughed it off after the mask told a joke to him.

Meanwhile, Yaku was taking a “Which Disney Character are you?” quiz on one of the touchable books (the one that has a touchscreen located on the wall) and surprisingly got the yellow rabbit from Winnie the Pooh. He threw a small fit afterward since everyone was laughing, but overall the personality between him and that character weren’t too far apart. Kuroo wanted to take the small quiz, so Bokuto read the questions and answer choices to him on the touch screen and Kuroo would tap each one. It wasn’t too surprising after he ended up compared to the hyena named Shenzi from the lion king. Kuroo’s smiling smug face slowly faded to a confused but neutral expression, and after that they left Hollywood land. 

Next on the map was Yaku’s personal favorite ride as a kid, The Tower of Terror. And since it was close to where they were walking, Yaku suggested they should go (without the kids, of course). Yaku suggested Suga and Akaashi to go with him, but Kuroo also wanted to go with his mother. After all, the 7-year-old was tall enough, so he was allowed to. So while the 4 went off to line up in another horrendously long line for Tower of Terror, Daichi and Bokuto handled taking the rest of the kids to A Bug’s Land, since the rides were more mellow and calmer. 

**(Small 30 minute time-skip since it’s 3:00 AM and I’m really tired. Please excuse me, I need to go to sleep. I bent my wrists wrong yesterday and it’s painful to type, but I’ll keep going ^-^)**

**CALIFORNIA ADVENTURES, 12:29 A.M., BACK FROM A BUG’S LAND AND IN FRONT OF THE TOWER OF TERROR...**

Tadashi was balancing on the balls of his feet, waiting with his family and friends for his Mom to get out of the Tower of Terror Ride. The line to the ride was still unbelievably long, and Suga, Yaku, Akaashi, nor Kuroo were nowhere to be seen. Daichi was holding Hinata, the ginger lifting his head to peer over the heads of people, “Where’s Mom?”

“Uh...Mommy’s here, but since there's a lot of people, we can’t see him.” Daichi responded, a bit of worry showing in his tone of voice as he scanned around for the silverette. 

Lev poked his head from behind Inuoka, “Yeah whewre is Yaku?”

Bokuto looked around for Akaashi, “There’s sure a lot of people huh? Must be a pain to exit.”

Meanwhile, Tadashi was staring up at the now indigo clear blue-sky, as small gusts of wind would ruffle his hair and make the cowlick on the top of his head sway. 

A few more seconds passed by, when a familiar messy black haired individual walked out of the crowd with Yaku, Suga, and Kuroo, who was excitedly talking to his Mom. 

They stopped in front of them and exchanged greetings, and Kuroo was holding the picture they took while the ride was dropping. Due to the pressure of falling, everyone’s hair on the ride went up with the wind. Akaashi looked pale and dazed on the ride's seat, Suga was screaming at the top of his lungs, putting his hands in the air as his eyes were wide with either fear or happiness, Yaku was screaming happily, holding the edges of his seat tightly, while the bang over Kuroo’s right eye was up in the air, revealing the fact he had _two_ eyes. The black-spiky-haired boy was also screaming happily as he had his arms in the air. Suga muttered something like, “I didn’t know they would take a picture of us screaming it’s embarrassing….” the silverette looking flustered as they stared and commented on the picture. Akaashi was eyeing himself in the photo, asking “Why do I look dead inside?” with a dead-inside look on his face. But Bokuto reassured him that he didn’t always look dead inside, more like tired. Despite that. The picture came out great, and the next stops were far, but they were sure they would finish at the end of the day. 

**(5 hour timeskip...)**

Tadashi, Hinata, along with his friends and family had just got back from the other side of California Adventures, and stopped at Cars Land to eat a late lunch, since everyone seemed hungry. Of course, it took a long time to finish ⅔ of the park, since they often stopped for snacks or to spectate parades from the streets. So after riding the small ride called Mater's Junkyard Jamboree, they settled at a cafe at Car’s Land named Flo’s V8 Cafe, which was designed to look like a retro gas station from the Disney Pixar movie Cars. They sat at one of the bigger tables near the fake gas pumps scattered around the outside of the cafe (it was able to seat up to 15 people). It was quite refreshing to sit in a chair after 5 full hours of walking and going from ride to ride, so tiring that Yaku was carrying a sleeping Inuoka in his arms while he munched on some of the french fries he ordered. 

Tadashi took a drink from the straw of the small cup of lemonade that Suga had gotten him, and took a fry from the french fry tray in front of him. Everyone had either gotten a tray of fries or a burger, but most of the kids got fries and the adults just got a plain burger or salad. Hinata was practically falling asleep, lazily taking a fry from the tray and chewing slowly as his eyes were half-closed. Tadashi let out a small yawn. He had to admit, the walking was pretty tiring. 

A few minutes later, Akaashi, Suga, Bokuto, and Akaashi mentioned how they wanted to ride the Radiator Spring Racers, which was one of the bigger rides similar to a rollercoaster. Yaku mentioned how he would be able to watch the kids while they did, so the 4 adults went away from the cafe and towards the line of the ride. 

After the kids finished eating, Yaku told them to follow him as they waited on the sidelines of the ride, just to see the other pass by in the car. Tadashi looked around for his parents to be in the car riding around the roads of the ride, until Kuroo pointed something out. 

“Hey look it’s Uncle Bokuto!”

The spiky-haired ravenette commented, pointing towards a red car that was about to pass them. Tadashi lifted his head, to see Suga screaming at the top of his lungs in the car’s seat, holding Daichi’s hand who was right next to him. Daichi was also screaming, but not as loud as the wind ruffled their hair due to turbulence. Bokuto was seated in the same car with them in the front seats with Akaashi. Bokuto was screaming happily while wailing his arms in the air while Akaashi looked pale as he also screamed. However, the rumbling of the car and the ride ruffled their screams. Yaku had his phone in his hand while he held Inuoka in the other, ready to take a picture. 

The adults spotted the kids waiting by the sidelines with the other people to see them, and Bokuto yelled at them over the rumbling of the car they were in. Since the ride was going really fast, he yelled it before he reached them so they could have time to respond. 

“HI KIDS!” The dual haired male responded, 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-” Suga screaming was heard in the back seat, his hazel eyes wide with fear due to the car’s fast speed. 

“KOUSHI KOUSHI CALM DOWN! ITS OK-” Daichi was also heard over Suga’s strained screams, as the silverette was hugging his muscular arm.

“KOUTAROU I FEEL NAUSEOUS-” Akaashi’s face looks really pale as the wind hit his face and ruffled his hair. 

“Hiiiiiiii!” all the kids responded, waving at the adults as they passed by. 

The car zoomed past them on the road, as Bokuto yelled back “BYE KIDS!”

Yaku snipped a quick video of them passing by, all the kids letting out a series of giggles. 

**(Another 4 hour timeskip, they have finished most of the park)**

**CALIFORNIA ADVENTURES, RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE POPULAR NIGHTTIME SHOW “WORLD OF COLOR”, 9:07 PM**

The sky was now dark, with the tiny figures of stars shining in the ever so beautiful night sky. Tadashi looked up to the sky in awe, as they sat on a bench near the fence separating the lake of water in the middle from the park. He was sitting with Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, Ennoshita, and Daichi on the long bench near some plant boxes. On the other bench next to them was Yaku with his kids, and the one to the left seated Bokuto and Akaashi, who were laying their heads on each other's shoulders, waiting for the show. Everyone was tired, and in a couple of minutes, the popular nighttime water show called “The World of color” would erupt out of the water to show beautiful and colorful figures. 

Tadashi leaned his head on the back of the bench, letting out a tired yawn as he ribbed one of his eyes. They had finished the park, and his feet hurt like crazy, but the experience was fun. Out of all the rides, the Little Mermaid ride was his absolute favorite, since it was more colorful than the others and he honestly enjoyed the Little Mermaid movie. The Toy Story Midway Mania was also his favorite, since he and Suga got the highest score out of all the people as they used a virtual cannon to shoot the targets on the screen, and Tadashi would giggle when the ride car they were in would spin around. And how Suga would help him adjust the cannon to shoot more targets. His least favorite was the Ferris wheel him, Hinata, Ennoshita, and Daichi went on, since the wind would hit his face harshly, and they were very high up. Not to mention, Tadashi had a fear of heights. 

While the rest were waiting for the show to start, people started crowding everywhere, looking to the lake for the show to start. Almost every person had a pair of white Mickey Mouse ears on their head or hat, which blinked with colorful lights. It was said that the hats would match with the light of the show, which was pretty awesome. That was the reason Suga left them to go buy a pair of ears for everyone. 

A few minutes later, Suga burst through the crowd to reach them, panting for breath as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sweater sleeve, “GOSH! The lines to the shop were long!” The silverette held 2 bags full of illuminating mouse ears hats.

Akaashi lifted his head from resting it on Bokuto’s shoulder, “Suga-san, you didn't need to buy ears for _everyone._ Sure, the kids can have it, but we didn’t need some-”

“Oh stop it! I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart because I felt nice today! Just take them!”

The silverette ignored Akaashi’s comment and shoved a pair of illuminating ears into his and Bokuto’s hands for each of them. 

Bokuto smiled, placing them on his head, which made his spiky hair go down, “Thanks!” he looked over to Akaashi, who was putting his on. 

“Keiijiiiii! Do I look handsome in these?!?” 

Akaashi looked up and smiled, the ears on his head lighting up, “Bold of you to assume you _don’t_ look handsome in everything you wear.”

Bokuto let out a light, flustered laugh as he put his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder affectionately.

Suga soon gave everyone a pair of ears and they thanked him, putting it on their heads as they illuminated. Suga sat next to Daichi and put on his own, planting a light kiss on the dark-haired individual's cheek, which made him chuckle. Tadashi had his hat on his head, the ears flashing different colors like everyone else's. Swinging his feet in boredom, he looked up to the sky until the show would start. 

All of a sudden, he heard someone say through a speaker, 

**“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls (why don’t they ever say non-binary people?), welcome to California Adventure’s World of Color Show! We advise you to step 6 feet back from the fence, since water may potentially spray our guests…”**

The voice kept talking, and people happily cheered from the crowd as excitement filled the air. They ushered the audience to stand up for a better view over the people's heads, but since they were near the fence, they didn’t need to stand from their bench since there was already a good view. 

Everyone averted their eyes to the lake of water in the middle of the park, waiting for the show to begin. Everything around was dark, and the only lights were the lights emitting from the light posts around. 

Cheery piano music played on speakers, and water shot out of the lake in front of them, while the World of Color music track played. The people stared in awe as the water illuminated figures, and how the Ferris wheel with the Mickey Mouse face on it was matching with the colors of the show. Tadashi looked around to him, to see everyone’s hats' ears' on their heads light up and match with the colors of the show, perfectly sinking up. 

Spouting out of the lake, the water was different vibrant colors with the light as the Ferris wheel emitted a spiral of the colors of the rainbow. The audience “ooh’ed and “aawwwee's” were heard from the distance. 

Then, a column of water spouted out and made the shape of a half-circle, representing a screen as a projector from afar projected a scene from the Little Mermaid onto it, as the music changed to the song “Part of that World.” Tadashi let out a small happy squeal that no one heard, as his favorite movie projected onto the water. Different little spouts of water were changing colors each second. 

The water then changed colors again as the crab from The Little Mermaid named Sebastian took over the screen, as different fish passed him as he sung the song “Under the Sea”. And if you listened closely, you could hear Suga’s singing being covered by the crowd, but if you were near him you could hear him singing to himself the song in Japanese as the English one played with the show. 

_“Subarashi~! Under the sea! Darling watashi no iu koto shinjite!”_

Tadashi stayed facing the show, but let out a small giggle knowing that his Mom was singing. 

Several movie clips from Disney and Pixar were shown on the water, as the water spouts would change color or size. And the Ferris wheel would flash with the show, much like the hats. Music would change often as the lights illuminated. The audience would cheer each time the music would change, or watch in silence and awe as the water would calm and piano music took over. 

Near the end, the show calmed, as the water went low, and the flashing colors stopped to be a fading color of the rainbow. The Ferris wheel emitted spirals of all shades of colors as a woman sung the theme song of the World of Color in the background. And soon after the 30-minute show, it was over, as the water lights turned off and the stage lights around did so everyone could see. After that, the audience left, and the park calmed as people started to leave. 

Daichi was holding a really tired Tadashi, who rested his head sleepily on his shoulder as the rest of them excited the park. Surprisingly, most of the younger kids were either walking half-asleep with them or in an adult's arms. Bokuto was holding Hinata and Inuoka, who were both sleeping, and Akaashi walked after him. Yaku held a drowsy, half-awake Lev in his arms, also looking drowsy himself as Fukunaga and Kuroo walked next to him, yawning. Nishinoya and Tanaka followed after Suga, who was holding an also drowsy Ennoshita. The trip exiting from California Adventure was rather quiet, since everyone was equally tired. Although, Tadashi didn’t really remember much. All he remembered was the fun trip they had throughout the park, the rides they went on, the World of Color, and getting scooped up by Daichi. Despite that, he slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wrist is in p a i n .  
> Buttttt that won't stop me from writing this since my lazy ass took a break for 4 days  
> I haven't been to Disneyland nor California Adventure in like 5 years, so this is based on my memory and videos my cousin has of it. I couldn't write about all the rides since I figured it would be a waste of time, and it's not really interesting. Also, the wrist pain so yeah. My goal for next time I go is to get those mf light-up hat ears, because those are awesome. But yeah, from the last notes, please put cute wedding ideas in the comment section since my brain is currently rotting. 
> 
> Also for the sake of all of you,
> 
> Subarashi~, Under Daich- 
> 
> I also know at the bottom of my heart Tadashi had a love for The Little Mermaid when he was little. like, hE SeEms LikE ThaT AdoRaBlE LIl KiD-
> 
> And no, the strawberry pocky wasn't a reference to uh...you know. Bokuto won't die I promise.


End file.
